Fearless
by adamantiumheart
Summary: A story of the forbidden love between two warriors, who through the trials of war and loyalty discover where their true valor lies. Gan Ning x SunShangXiang. Rating between T and M. CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Wu Province

**FEARLESS**

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Dynasty Warriors or the characters involved. All properties belong to Koei._

_**Plot**: A story of the forbidden love between two warriors, who through the trails of war and loyalty discover where their true valor lies. Gan Ning x SunShangXiang._

_**Author's Note:** You may realize that things happening in this story didn't really happen within the details of the game, but I improvised on places I felt could be filled in. So forgive me for that, and I hope you enjoy the story._

CHAPTER ONE: WU PROVINCE

It had seemed that the misty atmosphere around was drawing in the aftermath of war. The cool dew on the cold grass sent twinkling light across the stretch of land. The angry cries of patriotic warriors had long since faded away. Only the breathing of one solitude warrior could be heard as he rashly inhaled the sufficient air around him. The water lapped up the sides of the bank as he stared down at the spot where his father had been slain. Ling Tong, brave as he was kind, drew a small dagger from its sheath where it had lay at his belt; the small weapon shimmered in the sunlight as the warrior's grimy hand brought it to his lips. Kissing it gently, he placed it sharply into the ground. Shifting on to one knee he studied the dagger for a while, a grim expression on his face. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, a small gust of vapor leaving his mouth as he sighed.

"Father." He paused, his years of strong battle and devotion had caused a barrier between his emotions; he refused to cry even as the large knot tightened in his throat, giving him a need to break the anguish. But still he didn't, instead he placed his hands together in a firm clasp, lowering his head to his chest he bowed, his body leant forward for a while before it drew back. "I'm sorry." He said almost mutely, as he turned away.

The lone warrior walked as best he could, with the heavy pain within his heart. As his weapon knocking silently against his clothing, he mounted his horse with great agility. Glancing one more time at the peace offering for his father's grave, he pulled swiftly on the reins and galloped off towards home.

The wind lapped up as though carrying a thousand souls, the red ribbon around the handle of the dagger flapped violently, but did not come loose. As much as the dagger was beautiful it carried a name with it, a name of a Kingdom of Warriors, those fit to serve and protect their dynasty. The Wu Emblem showed proudly on the metal graving of the handle, the bronze mixed with deep red showed the details of designed weaponry. How proud were people to fight for what they believed in, and how well they took care of the signs of their loyalty. The sun's rays shone lightly off the silver blade as the wind diminished; again the last breath of war consumed all the noise around it, until all was silent, returning again to a tranquil land.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang stretched her pale arms above her head as she yawned, the satin covers that laced her body shifted under her movements and eventually slipped downwards to reveal her pure white nightwear. The sun had risen but not much light got through the Chinese styled shutters, she squinted in an attempt to wake her eyes up, she rubbed at them absently as she gathered herself slowly out the bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; she'd spun in less then a second, her boyish yet silky hair whipping across her face. The noise was harmless but her usual habit of action at the first disturbance caused her to act in such a way. She edged towards the door, her hand placed firmly against the door as though she could detect the person on the other side.

"Shang?" a voice softly came.

She sighed knowing who it was, before she opened the door, the only person who called her by that short name. She opened the door to see her brother, Sun Quan, standing there, already dressed in his finest robes and his usual hat, that resembled the shape of a Greek pillar; she may mock the ridiculous looking hat but it was of her culture, her people. It showed he had superiority, he after all was Emperor.

She bowed even though they were siblings; she both feared and respected him.

"My Lord." Her hands lowered from their prayer position. She gazed up to the hurt in her brother's eyes. "What's happened?" She wasted no time getting to the point.

"We've just returned from Xia Kou." He paused, "Ling Tong…" he sighed, "…he's not good."

"What is he injured?" Sun Shang Xiang knew that there were many casualties in war; she hoped that her dear friend was not too badly hurt. "What is it Quan?"

"It's his father…he's dead. Slain when the pirates docked,"

Sun Shang Xiang shook her head in dismay, her feet leaving the ground lightly as she sat back on her bed, "Who?" She placed her hand on the bed post to steady herself and the thoughts running through her mind. "Who did this?"

"He won't tell us who." Sun Quan replied, his face of pity, "I guess he dealt with whoever killed Ling Cao."

Sun Shang Xiang exhaled deeply from her nose, she continued to shake her head. "We haven't lost someone in ages." She shrugged her shoulders, "Well forgive me, no one of high rank."

Sun Quan nodded, his hands placed at his waist clasped around each other, "Not someone who's been with the Wu family for so long; I mean from the time of Father's reign."

Sun Shang Xiang thought of her father Sun Jian for a moment, and smiled. How many good memories she had of her father, the countless times he had taught her how to use a sword, and whenever she missed her targets that she must try and try again. And the wise words that always gave the will to carry on, _"A real warrior aims with his heart not with his eyes."_

Meaning to act out of emotion is probably the most effective way to win in a fight, but then again can be the fault in the person's anger. So divided a decision can be, that Sun Shang Xiang used to be afraid of going into battle for fear of acting wrongly and making a mistake, but now her instincts had grown with her ability and she was one of the most feared fighters of Wu.

"He wishes to see you; he wants to know why you weren't at battle."

Sun Shang Xiang had forgotten that her brother was there, she hadn't realized how long she'd not said anything for. She swallowed back the sharp pain of sorrow in her throat, she felt for Ling Tong, not anymore then a friend. But his grief was her grief. She stood up and nodded before bowing in the typical soldier stance. "Thank you, My Lord."

He smiled and gave her a small nod as he left the room.

Sun Shang Xiang rubbed her hands nervously, as she thought of what state Ling Tong may be in when she would meet him later, figuring that it wouldn't be that hard to deal with since Ling Tong was well known for his taciturn attitude. His shell would take a lot to break. She stopped thinking and started doing, the sound of the maids tending to their cleaning began to make its way down her hallway, as she rushed to get dressed.

* * *

Gan Ning grunted as he jabbed his heels into the side of his horse, his deep black stallion snorted roughly and increased its speed, its hooves hitting the ground like feathers as it whispered across the large stretch of terrain. Gan Ning frowned slightly as the wind surged against his face, with the smell of war still upon him he raced towards what he called home, having served under Huang Zu for a matter of months, he felt it right to claim this place his home. Unfortunately they'd lost the battle of Xia Kou; Ling Tong himself was the one to grind Huang Zu into the ground. But at a plea for surrender, Huang Zu was spared and the battle was ended. Having been abandoned with his ship at the riverside, Gan Ning was at some frustration and raced to question his 'master'.

He neared Huang Zu's camp quicker then he anticipated, he sailed off the horse before it could even stop, the horse neighed in protest grinding its hooves into the ground and shaking its mane as it composed itself. Gan Ning whipped out his sword, swinging it skillfully around his hand he caught it at the handle, ready to kill whoever got in his way.

He stormed in pursuit of Huang Zu's tent; obviously they had set up camp during the battle since their own castle was too far from the Wu territory and posed difficult attempts for defense, Gan Ning cared little however why they had been here and ignored the many glances he got from soldiers sitting outside their tents.

With Gan Ning's bells jingling at his sides he entered into the tent without request, Huang Zu who was suddenly startled jumped up from his seated position to face an infuriated Gan Ning, and like a predator after its prey Gan Ning could smell the fear radiating from his rival.

"Ah, Gan Ning…" He paused, curling his hands into a clasped position as he bent forward to give a small bow; Gan Ning didn't return the regard and instead clenched the handle of his sword. "What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"You deserve no pleasure." He seethed, "You _left_ me for dead!"

"Gan Ning." He said firmly, "I assure you, our departure was for safety only…we couldn't risk the lives of the rest of our men for just you."

"You mean _you_ couldn't risk losing your men!" Gan Ning stepped forward menacingly, "And what about _my_ men? The 10 dozen that I brought across the seas with me? Who are of alliance to both me and you? What of their lives and safety? Or did they not matter…do we not matter anymore?"

"Calm down, Gan Ning," He raised his hands in the air and waved them about as an indication to lower the fury. "Of course you matter, but remember I am your Lord and Leader and you will not speak to me with such disrespect."

Gan Ning shook his head disbelievingly, "How dare you!" He yelled suddenly, causing Huang Zu to flinch in response causing him to edge backwards to fumble for his sword.

He knew Gan Ning cared little for station and respect. He had lived most of his life as a rogue, a pirate for ever on the seas. Now that he had decided to act out of some sort of patriotism, he still remembered how he had been so independent before and therefore rarely followed orders. But his quick wits and temper, were the aspects, that made him such a good warrior, most men would be scared to have him on their side and most would be scared not to.

"As soon as you saw that we were losing, you gathered the men nearest to you and sped in the opposite direction! It's only my luck that Ling Tong caught up with you and then I could see you for the **_coward_** that you are! By the time my wounded were salvaged and ready, you'd already been released, under the fact of your bare desperation to live. You **_betrayed_ **your people and your soldiers! Especially me! And no-one betrays me!" He growled his sword suddenly present at Huang Zu's neck. The metal reflected light off his skin as he struggled to keep the blade from digging into his flesh. Huang Zu grunted fearfully whilst trying to move back as Gan Ning came forward.

"I could have you hanged." He said through gritted teeth, as Gan Ning wrapped his arm around his neck.

Gan Ning sniggered, speaking hastily as jabbed his sword further up his neck till it was skimming the flesh under his chin, Gan Ning saw and heard Huang Zu gulp. "Try me." He breathed into his ear.

"What's the matter with you!" Huang Zu suppressed, "Have you no honor? No respect for your Master?"

"If you can give me one good reason why I should let you live, then perhaps I have mercy." He grinned,

Suddenly there was a ruffling from the other side of the tent, a shadow cast by what could only be a child, made its way through the material, its hand innocently resting at his mouth as it tried to hide the fear in its eyes. The shouting had caused it to come and see what was going on, hearing that the noise was coming from the tent, he had investigated quickly.

Gan Ning saw the small boy, with its look of bewilderment plain in his eyes, and then as though his heart had been pricked he withdrew the sword from Huang Zu's neck leaving his hands to fall heavy at his sides.

"You have a son…" Gan Ning said his head low,

Huang Zu spun around his eyes ablaze with fury, "No!" He yelled his fist slammed hard against the side of Gan Ning's temple, causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt. "Just a mere servant boy!"

The boy rushed out without a sound.

Gan Ning nursed the side of his head with a warm palm, squinting up from the ground he slowly felt the rage building up inside him once more, Huang Zu however grabbed his sword from the table. Gan Ning was at his feet in seconds, their swords clanked against one another as they fought aggressively.

Gan Ning spun around to dodge the charge from Huang Zu, a cowards' charge. He took this chance to cleave a deep cut into his opponent's back, hearing the guttural cry as he stumbled forward. Gan Ning watched as he gathered himself by the tent pole before turning around to attack. A hearty war cry leaving his throat as he grew agitated, that not a single one of his blows, couldn't be dodged or blocked by Gan Ning. Huang Zu jumped over the now scattered furniture, in their lusty feud they'd thrown aside the table and chairs, the tent's contents now were completely ransacked.

"Just tell me why." Gan Ning ordered, "Why I was not fit to return with the camp?"

Huang Zu gave out another cry as he lunged forward, again to be blocked by Gan Ning's powerful defense.

"How could you not know!" He exasperated, the clanking of their swords almost inaudible over the shouting.

"Tell me why!" he bellowed, drawing his leg under Huang Zu's heal and kicking back, Huang Zu fell to the floor with a cry and it wasn't long before the sword was at his neck again. "Why?" Gan Ning asked through gritted teeth.

"You killed Ling Cao." Huang Zu said.

Gan Ning glowered "How is that a reason?" He demanded

"Just as we were losing morale, you decide to kill the one man that will make the enemy's fury tenfold. Ling Tong I assume fought you."

Gan Ning brooded briefly over what had been said; slowly he withdrew his sword and re-sheathed it back at his waist. "He did." He said gruffly, "But he fought out of anger not skill, as did his father." Gan Ning turned to go, "I felt it was merciful to let him live." Gan Ning recalled how Ling Tong sooner or later gave up and was just a fuming wreck on the floor, after getting himself up from the ground he ran off, with his thick pony tail of hair flapping behind him.

Su Fei burst in through the curtains of the tent, having been a general of Huang Zu for many years now; it was his solemn duty to see to his safety even if he disagreed with his policies sometimes. "I could hear you two from across the camp." He surveyed the scattered room momentarily before his wary eyes fell upon Gan Ning, his back to the fallen Huang Zu.

"Gan Ning? What's going on here?"

Gan Ning didn't even turn, "I've come for permission to leave this camp." Only then did he turn around to face the only man he respected in all the time he'd fought for Jing, Su Fei had been a good friend of his from the beginning. Gan Ning found it hard to bond with people since there were so many he didn't trust.

"Why, Gan Ning?" Su Fei stepped forward with a sense of disappointment in his stance, "You are signed for another year at least."

"I cannot fight for you anymore." Gan Ning growled. "I respect your word, so I will leave with it."

Su Fei looked from the stricken Huang Zu on the floor, to Gan Ning whose chest was rising and falling in deep breathing, "Will you bring any further harm to my Lord?" he asked apprehensively

Gan Ning glared at the so called 'Lord' lying on the floor. "You have my word." He stared firmly into Su Fei's eyes, and with that Su Fei knew he wasn't lying.

"Fine." He gulped back the regret, "I strip you of your indenture…You may go." Su Fei indicated to the exit. Gan Ning placed his fist in his palm and quickly bowed to Su Fei before leaving.

"Where are you going to go?" Huang Zu asked forcefully as he propped himself up on his shoulders.

Gan Ning didn't even turn around as he exited the tent, light momentarily entering the dark tent as he left. Su Fei looked down in shame, knowing he'd lost one of the greatest warriors he'd ever had the pleasure to govern. Helping his master to his feet; he knew it wouldn't be over here.

Gan Ning stormed forward, placing his hand in his horse's stirrup as he pulled himself up onto its' back, he glanced over the camp, his eyes catching the little boy who had disturbed them earlier. The boy stared at him, his little hands firmly by his side, Gan Ning felt sorry for the boy having to grow up in this place. He almost had the inclination to take him with him, but Gan Ning was no fatherly model and instead ordered his horse to depart with a quick flick of his arms. Su Fei made it outside just in time to see Gan Ning speed away. He placed his arms across his chest and rested against the tent pole. The sun had only begun to set and yet it already seemed as dark as night.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang rubbed her hands nervously, as she always did before entering a situation she knew would be difficult. It was funny how she never gets this kind of apprehension before war though; it was the simple things like relationships that made Sun Shang Xiang tense. She'd be just as happy doing some combat training then having a touching conversation. I guess her distance from her mother gave her this problem; she was so used to be being around her brothers Sun Ce and Sun Quan she was used to hiding her feelings. Taking a deep breath she opened the door out on to the oval garden. She loved coming here at night time when the stars stretched as far as the eye could see, she could feel so much peace and it was a relief from the usual frustration of war. She could see Ling Tong sitting on the edge of the fountain wall, dangling his hand loosely into the water inspecting the bubbles frothing at his hands, and how pure and cool the water washed away any dirt or clamminess; how easy he wished it could be to wash away feelings, the large pain in his chest now was more then he could stand, he longed to reach into his chest and remove his pain and run it under the water and watch it froth and flow away. Sun Shang Xiang placed her hands timidly in front of her, her hands gently over one another as she slowly walked down the path leaving to the fountain at the centre of the garden.

She watched him a moment as he remained undisturbed, seeing the scrutiny on his face as he was lost in his actions, she figured how easy it would be to just turn around and walk away, maybe talking to him would be a bad idea. He would only get angry, since he won't cry. Sun Shang Xiang bit her lip absently, whilst shaking the stray bits of hair out of eyes she spoke.

"Ling Tong."

He turned around swiftly, a tiny bit of water flicking to the ground in little droplets. "Shang Xiang." He gulped back the croak in his voice, "How are you?"

She sat next to him gradually and put her hand to his shoulder, "No, how are you?"

"I'm alright." He said, Ling Tong looked directly to the ground, fidgeting with his fingers as he gazed at them. "I didn't save him, Shang Xiang."

She rubbed his shoulder affectionately, "It wasn't your fault, you had no idea he'd…he'd been…" Sun Shang Xiang fought for the correct words to use without causing pain to her friend.

"Killed." Ling Tong said solemnly

"…until it was too late." She finished.

Sun Shang Xiang looked away briefly out of discomfort and then was surprised to see him gazing at her when she turned back. He slowly removed her hand from his shoulder and cupped them warmly in his own. "So fair…" He said dazedly, "So fair."

Sun Shang Xiang pulled her hands away gently. "Ling Tong…" She warned softly.

"I miss him." He quickly changed the subject. "I miss him Shang Xiang."

"Yes, you do." Sun Shang Xiang assured him, happy that the topic had moved on from Ling Tong's caress, "And you should, honor his memory Ling Tong, Honor him as you did when he lived. He'd be proud of you."

Ling Tong said nothing, instead he stood up, his hands falling loosely to his side before his hands clenched tightly into his fists, the knuckles quivering from the pressure. "I don't think he'll be proud till his death his avenged." He said dismally.

Taking his hand to his Nunchuks at his side, he pulled them out in a swift flick of his arm and maneuvered them artistically before ending in a fighting pose. He gathered himself quickly and stood straight again. "I must leave for the Jing Province."

Sun Shang Xiang got to her feet swiftly, "Jing?" She put her hand to Ling Tong's forearm, twisting him around softly as she did so. "Don't jump to conclusions. Besides you cannot go alone."

"Come with me then." He requested, squeezing her hand gently as it fell from his arm.

"But why to Jing? Haven't you already killed this man?"

Ling Tong's memories flashed back to when he raged forward on the battle field with the intent of killing on his mind, he lashed out unwisely, each time his perfect blows missed his target, and each time he got angrier. As skilled as he was, his opponent was just as skilled, he had wicked defense tactics and even better attack methods. Ling Tong frowned slightly whilst remembering, if only he knew the man's name, he knew he wasn't dressed like other soldiers and he recalled the sound of bells jingling as he moved; but his identity was a mystery even now. He'd never come across this general in battle before and feared he never would again.

"Ling Tong?" Sun Shang Xiang prompted.

He turned as though just remembering she was there. "I haven't killed him." He said quietly, "And actually I cannot have you come with me." He let go of her hand, and started to walk away.

Sun Shang Xiang looked down at the ground, feeling she hadn't done enough, hadn't said enough. Suddenly she remembered the reason Sun Quan had said why Ling Tong wanted to see her. "Ling Tong!" She called as he neared the entrance back into the palace; he turned a dark strand of his hair falling thickly across his face.

"Don't you want to know why I didn't go to battle?"

"I already know." He smiled knowingly, but not a smile of complete joy.

"You do?" Sun Shang Xiang asked softly.

He nodded, staring firmly at her as he spoke. "Too much war Shang Xiang, too much pain." He looked down searchingly then looked quickly back up; with his head bowing forward quickly he disappeared inside the building.

**A/N Here is my first chapter of my Dynasty Warriors FF, so go easy on me please :)xxx**


	2. A Small Encounter

CHAPTER TWO: A SMALL ENCOUNTER

Sun Shang Xiang found herself visiting the oval garden once more, here she felt safe and at ease, much more so then when she had her Chakrams in hand. Here surrounded by the vibrant colours of spring, she knew she could breathe in the fresh air deeply and almost taste the sweet essence of the flowers. In the Oval Garden there was possibly every known flower in the world from roses to palette flowers. All shining in the midday sun, as Sun Shang Xiang placed herself in the same place that Ling Tong had, a few nights ago before their brief conversation. Much to Sun Shang Xiang's relief that it was so quick, for she felt as the more time she spent in the army and the more time she spent around groups of rough emotion-controlled men, then she found that she was almost becoming like one of them, ignoring their needs and only serving their masters.

Humming happily to herself she traced a lily that had somehow got trapped in the water, with her finger. She relaxed to the ministrations of the cool water consuming her finger chilling it to the bone. She was lost in her own world as her thoughts traveled to the battle field.

_Sun Shang Xiang sat mounted upon her fair horse Storm, its milky white strands of silky mane ran over and over again in her fingers as she watched the young soldiers running here and there with their swords at the ready. They were losing and bad, Sun Jian had given the order to attack ages ago but one of the supply bases had been taken, and tired men had no where to rest to regain their strength. Sun Shang Xiang stared absently ahead, knowing there was an urge within her to pound her heels into the horse and speed off into battle, but she strangely was held back. It wasn't fear and it wasn't anguish, it was something else almost as if she was waiting news, like she knew something was coming._

_Surveying the fighting in front of her, she desperately sought peace amongst the bloody visage. The sky was emitting strange mixtures of yellow, purple and orange, the sun had set on Xiang Yang Castle, and the smell of defeat was in the air. Amongst the pungent smell of bubbling gore, and flesh, the smell of defeat was prominent also carrying a gritty taste to it, causing Sun Shang Xiang to frown as she took in the inevitability of her senses. It was the year 192 and Sun Shang Xiang was almost too young to be fighting, but only with the wish to honor her father and to expand her empire did her courage grow. Closing her eyes to the pain and angst around her she tried to remember when she had last seen peace, not even before her mother died had there been complete peace, there was always competition for land. From when her and her brothers where very young, and would often sit up and wait for their father to return from sometimes a two week trip, each night they would stay awake till their eyes were sore, watching the horizon for his return. For in them days, the Emperor's family wasn't taken with him into battle, in case any possible heirs could be slaughtered, unlike now wives of Lords accompany their men to battle and even participate in the fighting. No one has any honor left for women now, they like children are expected to grow up and assist their people._

_The sound of her name being called desperately, immediately caused her to re-open her eyes, a small private stumbled towards her, at first she thought him wounded, but as she got closer she saw the matter was much worse. Besides the anguish in his eyes she saw that he stumbled due to the heavy news he carried._

"_My Lady." He bowed, "Lord Sun Jian has been slain! Your brother Sun Ce has ordered to retreat."_

_Sun Shang Xiang looked at her bodyguard Cao Wu searchingly, seeing the tears come to her eyes; she shifted on her horse's saddle slightly. "Slain?" She croaked. She tried to ignore the tempting cries of her bodyguard, she shook her head, forcing the sorrow out of her mind, she would not cry. "Slain?" She asked again as if trying to remember what her father looked like._

_Storm whinnied underneath her, as Sun Shang Xiang slipped slightly before pulling herself straight again, her hands gripped the reigns till her knuckles were white. _

"_My Lady, we must retreat! By orders of Sun Ce, our next in commander!" The private turned on his heel, gathering up his sword as he ran away._

_Storm starting buckling as the fury of war got higher; a huge crowd of troops had started to charge Sun Shang Xiang and her feeble remains of defense. Sun Shang Xiang tried to keep steady on her horse, as her mind rushed through what she'd just been told. Her father was dead? Dead? And now they must retreat? Flee like scared animals? The anger in the pit of stomach began to build to a powerful limit; she swallowed the knot tightening in her throat and raised her voice up high. _

"_RETREAT!" She screamed, doing as her brother wished._

_The piercing sound of disturbed wind caught Sun Shang Xiang's attention as she felt the arrow carve into her shoulder before she could see it, no sooner had her back turned, had the archer's fired, she could feel the tip of the blade hot within her flesh, she let out a small cry. Her body pitched forward into the neck of her stallion_…

Out of sheer memory and loss of where she was, Sun Shang Xiang fell forward only stopping herself seconds before hitting the water's embrace. She gathered herself, breathing heavily as the memories flooded back through her, she closed her eyes her chest rising and falling in small jolts. "Father." She suppressed painfully, knowing full well what loss felt like.

Gan Ning frowned as he dismounted his horse he had finally arrived at the Castle of Wu and there was no sign of any officer to greet him, the entrance gates stood tall and proud as if offering welcome and uninvited gestures all at the same time. Walking slowly toward the two gate captains flanking the entrance, Gan Ning kept one hand on the handle of his sword, smiling as he neared the two men.

"Can we help you, Sir?" One asked, clearly one who over-ranks the other.

"Yes you can." Gan Ning replied in his gruff loud manner. "You can let me pass so I may go on about my business."

"I'm afraid we cannot, sir." The captain shook his head, "Not unless you have clear evidence that you have business within the walls of Wu."

Gan Ning growled a hearty laugh, "The mighty Gan Ning has no need for evidence, I'll cleave my way through if need be!" He roared, pretending to go for his sword, the two captains as trained as they were, pulled their sword out with a quick 'shing' that interrupted the brief silence.

"I have a meeting with your Lord Sun Quan!" Gan Ning said firmly, tired of his own antics now. The two captains stood quivering with their swords at hand.

"On what grounds?" the same gate captain spoke.

"On grounds of alliance."

"Alliance?" The gate captain queried.

"Yes and my sword will soon make alliance with your neck unless you do something about it!"

The gate captain frowned suspiciously before nudging the soldier beside him, "Open the gate."

Sun Shang Xiang stared blankly at the stone dragon that sent the fountain of water into the basin that surrounded it. A dragon to her culture means prosperity and wealth, like her culture has prospered so has her kingdom. Through their strengths and their weaknesses they've come to this point, the bloody – and at some times pointless – conflict, the union of two dynasties, the noble hearts that are carried amongst the warriors all gave a great sense of accomplishment to Sun Shang Xiang; and she thought it should be enough for her. But in the midst of all this praise and honor, there was loneliness. Her only living relative was Quan, and even now she feels he's seen better days. The backbone of Wu was stumbling, soon she'd have to uphold her empire, and soon it would be her name that would rule Wu. She would be the one that the soldier will turn to. But with all that glory brings uncertainty, Sun Shang Xiang didn't want that magnificence she wanted something else, something more…

Her train of thought was interrupted as the sound of bells softly jingled in an unplanned pattern behind her; she turned instinctively and saw a half-naked man following one of the Wu gate captains, with a satisfied grin on his face. The sun seemed to catch his figure in an entrancing way, since as his head turned to catch her eye, it seemed time had slowed down, the grin disappeared and he gazed over with wonder. The untamed spikes of his brown hair were hugged by a deep red bandana, he had the most intriguing tattoos over his chest and arms, most displayed on his stomach were of the branch-like flames that stemmed from the blue dragon that wrapped around his back. She was momentarily drawn to look at the stone fountain she'd just been studying; when she looked back he was smiling again. He gave a small nod of his head, never taking his beautiful eyes off her and just as he neared the double doors, that the gate captain was leading him to, Sun Shang Xiang smiled back.

Gan Ning slowly turned his head back as the door closed behind him; he smiled looking down at the floor as he thought of the woman out in the garden she was possibly royalty and had no interest in who or what he was doing here. But she did smile and he can't think why that smile had got him distracted, more distracted by her then any of the alluring women that throw themselves at him when he was at Jing. Eventually his thoughts were put aside as he took in the surrounding behind him, everything in this room screamed wealth. Like nothing he'd ever seen before, the richest tapestries of Chinese History and heroes aligned the walls, deep crimson silk material hung down from the ceiling, rising and falling in little loops. The floor looked so soft and warm with its mixture of embroidered rugs, that you felt you wanted to rip your shoes aside and rest your toes deep into the fabric. He suddenly felt out of place, his hand went absently to his head as he felt the boyish bandana that was wrapped around his forehead, he resisted the urge to yank it away, because having never cared what people think, he refused to be led into that situation. He further scrutinized the room to his own awe, and didn't realize as a man slowly approached him.

"I am Lu Meng, may I have your name before I let you into the Grand Hall."

"Is this not grand?" Gan Ning replied with an amused grin.

The officer not aware of the joke looked from the gate captain to the stranger in front of him, with a small frown across his face. "Do you have a name?"

"Gan Ning of Lin Jiang."

Lu Meng seemed to recognize the name at first, perhaps it was because his master had been expecting him. He looked over the irregular appearance of the man in front of him, seeing that the red he wore already belonged within the walls of Wu he had a feeling this warrior would soon join his band of brothers, united by their patriotism, skilled by their gallantry. He would have to prove it though.

He nodded "Follow me." He replied gruffly and proceeded by leading him through another set of double doors. The huge doorknobs were bronze in a curled structure. Gan Ning noted this rich design that this House carried, he noted it as a place he knew he'd feel welcome in.

Sun Quan sat boldly in the huge ornate throne that was at the back of the large hall, dressed in his fine robes he turned from the servant that had brought him his daily goblet of wine. With the drink firmly in his hand he twisted to greet the two men striding towards him, to his own amusement both had their hands placed on the handle of the swords at their sides.

"My Lord, this is Gan Ning of Lin Jiang. I understand he is to assemble with you today." Lu Meng spoke with respect, making sure he did not say anything out of place. He bowed swiftly and glared at Gan Ning to do so as well. Gan Ning not used to following orders, acted on sheer reaction; he bowed quickly and stood still once more.

"That is correct, Lu Meng." He took a sip from the wine and shooed the servant away. "You may leave."

Lu Meng slightly confused by the sudden dismissal, just bowed sternly and walked away; his arms now swaying by his side.

Gan Ning watched intently as the Emperor downed the rest of the drink in his hand, having a fondness for wine himself, he tried not to think of the tempting liquor that he would so often put down his throat. Instead he waited patiently, with his hands firmly by his sides.

Sun Quan sighed gratefully, placing the cup on the wide arm rest beside him. "Gan Ning I trust you are a loyal man."

Gan Ning briefly brooded over his previous allegiance and decided against lying. "I am." He said.

"Then you know why I would want you to join Wu. As you may not know, however, I will no longer be around come the next fall. And I need to be reassured that my kingdom will be well protected when I'm gone. I have heard of your skill by great warriors some who have fought you, unfortunately none of my men have come across you before which is why it took me so a while to get in contact with you." He paused. "I have been trying to find you even before you left Jing."

He smiled as he saw Gan Ning's eyebrows rise in amazement, "Oh yes Gan Ning I know about that, which makes my task that much more easier to be fulfilled."

Gan Ning nodded; slowly taking in the words that he knew would be said.

"So I ask you to look upon this Kingdom as your possible new home and to excuse any grievances that dispute between Wu and Jing may have caused you."

Gan Ning still remained amazed, never had he been treated with such respect, and such care was put into making sure he would excuse any doubt of joining Wu.

Sun Quan looked once more over the warrior in front of him, as rough as he looked; the mere presence he gave did give Sun Quan a sense of fear. He was honorable he knew that, he knew Gan Ning would serve Wu proudly.

"Will you join me?" Sun Quan asked heartily.

Gan Ning so overcome with compassion, stared down at the ground. He was actually called upon to be part of a bigger family then he could ever imagine he knew he could do this. He looked up into the eyes of the valiant leader in front of him and knew what he wanted to say.

"I will."

**A/N - I realise that this is shorter then my previous chapter, but I wanted to get this bit out of the way and not let it mix in with the next parts I plan to write based around SunShangXiangx Gan Ning. I was hoping to receive more reviews, so please if you do read this give me some kind of feedback because it is appreciated. As long as its not too critical lol. I also realise that this may not follow what truly happened in Dynasty Warriors but as I said before it's my interpretation of it.**


	3. Honourable

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything of Dynasty Warriors or the characters involved. All properties belong to Koei. _

**_Plot_**_: A story of the forbidden love between two warriors, who through the trails of war and loyalty discover where their true valor lies. Gan Ning x SunShangXiang. _

**_Author's Note:_**_ You may realize that things happening in this story didn't really happen within the details of the game, but I improvised on places I felt could be filled in. So forgive me for that, and I hope you enjoy the story. _

CHAPTER THREE: HONOURABLE

Sun Shang Xiang stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror; she was dressed in a fine satin dress. The lotus designs embedded within the rich red held snugly to her toned body, her silky hair was no longer held back by a headband and instead fell loosely around her face. She had not noticed how long it had grown, and how more womanly she looked everyday. Quan had told her that there was something to announce at the banquet that evening, what it was about she had no idea, she only knew that she had to dress favorably. She remembered the compliment her brother passed not long after, that it wasn't like she didn't look favorable all the time. Sun Shang Xiang knew she was never one that giggled about the opposite sex when younger; she'd often hear her handmaidens talk about men in much more intimate ways. But she never paid them any notice; never thought herself beautiful and always believed she'd never marry, never fall in love. She figured she didn't need it when all she loved was her country and people.

"You're always day-dreaming Shang Xiang." A voice came from behind her; she turned to see Ling Tong standing at the doorway.

Sun Shang Xiang bowed her head forward "You look well, Ling Tong."

He looked down at himself in his usual casual wear and knew that she mean different from outside appearance. He straightened himself up from when he'd been leaning previously, "I figured my father wouldn't want me to dwell."

"It's good to not let the heart cling on to something." Sun Shang Xiang said wisely.

"Why?" Ling Tong queried

"Because you may never get it back." She said simply turning back to study herself in the mirror once more.

Ling Tong said nothing for a long while and just gazed at his friend as she adjusted and re-adjusted the bow at the waist. He smiled, knowing Sun Shang Xiang took pride in her appearance at times like these. She honored her brother's wishes much more then her own, he could not wait to serve her under Wu. She caught him looking as she always did, she smiled playfully, "Are you going to help me with this then?"

He strode over moving the handle of his sword out of the way of his arms; he'd decided to leave his Nunchuks for tonight, figuring having a sword at hand could improve his skill with that weapon, just incase anything happened; having always been a fan of using Nunchuks he envied how the other warriors could be so adaptable. He pulled the arms of the bow slightly to the left and right until the strands, which hung at Sun Shang Xiang's right thigh, were of the same length. He beamed when he had finished, looking for a while into Sun Shang Xiang's soft brown eyes. Before the same feeling roused inside him again he turned away, Sun Shang Xiang had sensed the desire in Ling Tong's gaze times before but their friendship, she found, was all that she wanted.

"Thank you." She voiced, as Ling Tong turned to leave.

He looked at how beautiful she was once more and left the room.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang entered the dining hall like some princess, everyone's gaze went to her as she paced across the room with her armed handmaidens flanking her, they accompanied her to her seat and slowly edged backwards to make way for the other guests. Sun Shang Xiang strangely found herself looking around for the man she encountered earlier in the oval garden; she had no idea why she had this curiosity for him, this man who seemed so mysterious and yet so receptive at the same time.

Sun Quan watched as his sister seemed out of place, her head discretely moving upward every time someone entered the room. She sat to his left, and previously Sun Ce had sat at his right. He took pride in the news he was about to bestow upon his sister and hoped she would take it in with no doubt. He gazed at the whole chicken that steamed in the middle of the long table, a whole chicken symbolized 'togetherness' and this was the basis of the two announcements he would be making.

"How are you Shang?" He asked quietly, leaning to the side of his vast chair.

"I am fine, My Lord." She suppressed a small cough, "No hints as to what this banquet is about?"

His shoulders rose and fell as he laughed heartily, "No my dear sister. Patience, have patience."

Sun Shang Xiang didn't even smile; her attention had been distracted by the arrival of the same man that had been on her mind all day. The wild looking soldier that smiled at her in the garden, who now looked so tamed and wary; he was now of course fully dressed he wore a long flowing gown over his short trousers that were scrunched at the knee due to the boots he wore. His hair still refused to be loose and remained sharp and on end upon his head. He walked smartly though not with such an air to his steps as before. It was not long before she saw that he was gazing back at her, a tiny smile began in the corner of his mouth but he became serious again as he almost walked into Lu Xun.

"Sorry." Gan Ning whispered as he stepped around the dithering soldier and came even closer as he neared to greet Sun Quan. Sun Shang Xiang gathered herself, quite appalled at her childish gawking and began absently fiddling with the chopsticks beside her plate.

Gan Ning bowed low and returned upwards swiftly, "Good Evening, My Lord."

"Gan Ning!" Quan replied joyfully, "You look splendid." He extended his arm out to his sister at his side, "I don't believe you've met, this is my sister and most fearsome warrior Shang Xiang."

Again the two of them locked eyes, and held that position for what seemed an eternity. "Shang Xiang." He said softly and bowed as soft as his words. "It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lady."

"Likewise." She said gracefully.

As the last of the guests entered the hall, everyone found their seating. Gan Ning was ushered to sit beside Sun Quan, directly opposite Sun Shang Xiang. A strange sensation in the pit of Sun Shang Xiang's stomach rose every time she gazed upward at Gan Ning, like some silly girl with a crush, she thought to herself; and tried to take her mind of things by looking around at the rest of the soldiers sitting at the table. The two Qiaos sat next to each other, with Zhou Yu beside Xiao Qiao. Lu Xun seemed in deep conversation with Ling Tong on the side of Sun Shang Xiang, and Lu Meng was in the same manner of conversation with Huang Gai. Everyone seemed to be more informed of things then her, she strangely felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach and realized that the only other person looking left out was the man opposite her. They looked at each other and much to each of their own surprise knew what the other was feeling. Together they glanced at Sun Quan as he got to his feet, silencing the crowd with his hands held out wide.

"Please my fellow soldiers of Wu, I ask you to kindly be distracted from your discussions and to listen to the marvelous news I am to make known." He gestured to Gan Ning at his side to stand. Gan Ning did so presently and held his hands in a clasp at his waist. "I introduce to you. A new warrior among our family, Gan Ning of Liu Jiang who had previously fought under Jing has defected and has wisely come to our allegiance."

The interruption of utensils falling to the floor stopped Sun Quan's speech; Sun Shang Xiang leant forward to glance down the table at Ling Tong, who looked as though someone had walked over his grave. Looking from him to Gan Ning, she sensed a previous acquaintance, and by her judgment not a very good one.

"Are you alright, Ling Tong?" Sun Quan asked sternly.

Ling Tong seemed to be frozen, not only did he not answer his master, but also didn't recognize the prodding of Lu Xun's hand on his shoulder. He just stared at Gan Ning for the longest time, the corners of his lips twitching as though about to say something, then without a word turned his gaze back to his plate, his head down.

Sun Quan only momentarily perplexed by Ling Tong's actions simply carried on with his speech. "As I was saying, Gan Ning will now be living here amongst us, and I expect him to be treated as any other officer of Wu. He is to be welcomed into our family." It was more of an order then a request. Gan Ning smiled and nodded gratefully to his new master as he sat down.

"And now for another brilliant set of news to give to you, my friends." He indicated for Shang Xiang to stand, with an air of doubt about her, she slowly got to her feet.

"Brother?" She asked warily.

"I have recently spoken with Master Liu Bei of Shu. With his pleasure and gratitude he has agreed to join us. It is an attempt to unite Wu and Shu against our other neighboring foes, so that we may be stronger then ever before. Together we could rule China! So in order to bind this union. I have requested a marriage!"

Shang Xiang felt the anxiety build up within her, threatening to burst out of her throat. Surely he does not mean me. Shang Xiang despised the long pause her brother teased her and the audience with, Surely not. The words pleading inside her head. Gan Ning watched the striking woman in front of him reduce herself to apprehension and fear. Couldn't her brother see the anxiety in her eyes? Or maybe he couldn't, since every time he looked at her she averted those beautiful brown eyes? But Gan Ning could see, he could see the worry in her heart just as easily as he could see the moon in the night-sky.

"So I propose for Liu Bei that Shang Xiang, my beautiful sister and most devoted soldier, to marry."

The small group at the table rejoiced in deep applause, all except three people, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Shang Xiang. Their discomfort to join in the celebration went unnoticed. Again Shang Xiang found herself looking at Gan Ning, he offered some sort of sympathy as he looked back at her. But she felt she couldn't stand anymore, and went flopping back airily into her seat.

Long after the celebrations had finished Shang Xiang found herself escaping to the gardens once more; placing her weary body on the magnificently carved bench she held her head in her hands and began to brood over the past couple of hours. She was being constantly congratulated by her fellow soldiers at the table; Xiao Qiao gave some sort of secret excitement for her. As if marriage was the best thing that could happen to a woman. Lu Meng was proud that she was going to help so much to their dynasty, Zhou Yu however posed the strangest response, he grinned with pride as though it was him that had sorted out this marriage for her, and he'd held her shoulder firmly and looked straight into her eyes. "You will make me proud." Not you will make Wu proud, or you will make your brother proud. Just "You will make me proud." And Shang Xiang had no idea why she was so scared, why something that couldn't really harm her, was so frightening.

Much to her dismay she felt the tears running down her face before she could even allow them to fall. Her shoulders shook as she allowed the cries to muffle into her palms; she held her chest in tightly in an attempt to calm the moans even more.

"Such a beautiful woman should not be crying." A deep yet soothing voice came from in front of her.

She gasped looking up to see the handsome man that had haunted her thoughts all day. Gan Ning smiled. But she felt she could return the gesture.

"Such a stranger should not be listening." She said curtly whilst getting to her feet. But with her usual respect and knowledge of manners, she knew she could not completely disregard this man's notion of kindness. And as she saw the troubled and almost hurt look across his face she felt her heart melt.

"Forgive me." She said, only then realizing how close she was standing to him. To her own humiliation she sat back down, only then to be followed by the warm and inviting presence of his form beside her. "I often reject such kindness."

Gan Ning shook his head, "Do not fret. I am not offended. I am just intrigued as to why such a beautiful woman is crying."

Shang Xiang smiled this time, feeling her cheeks flush with heat and flattery. "You are?" She asked,

"Yes," He chuckled, "I mean if I'm to become part of your 'family' and all, I have to know a little about the people I am to be joining."

"But I hope not too much information all in one go." Shang Xiang said, whilst wiping at the stains of tears on her face.

"Ah, I don't know. I think it's better to know someone straight away. What's the point in wasting months being acquaintances, when straight away you can be friends?"

Shang Xiang had never felt so comfortable in talking to someone before; she was slightly apprehensive to his nature since she hardly knew him and had never come across such an immediately inviting and caring person. "That's true." She said freely.

"Is it anything to do with what went on in there?" He asked, not really needing to hear the answer.

Shang Xiang just nodded, thinking she sensed the tears coming again, but denied herself the pleasure since she didn't want to come across as so weak to the strong and tender officer beside her. "I can't understand why I must do it…Okay it offers a tremendous step forward into strengthening our dynasty and manpower…But I can't see that I will be happy in this marriage, I hardly know this Liu Bei and have never met him, well besides in battle. This already poses a bad point against this union."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. There is such war and then such friendship? Does that not scare you?"

"Yes, but eventually all war must be settled."

"Not this war!" Shang Xiang exclaimed, "We have been fighting Shu on and off since way before my father, Sun Jian, reigned. They have been more then our neighboring enemy, they've have been our grief, our hate and our discontent all rolled into one!"

Gan Ning favored how she spoke with such passion and yet such anger at the same time, he could see the same unanswered questions encircling her mind, as they do his. He could not describe this immediate connection he felt towards her, this friendship was almost destined to happen.

"Can you not see, that in maybe 10 or 20 years down the line, that we something will pull us apart? And we'd of had such union that to break it apart, will weaken us more then ever before. People can't seriously believe that this pathetic attempt at uniting two power-mad dynasties is going to be successful? I mean…I just…" Shang Xiang searched for the next pile of words to express that she'd been brooding over all evening. "I mean, do you believe it can work?"

Gan Ning was taken aback by the question, hoping to just be the one to lend an ear, he never expected he'd have to voice his own opinions, which if he did could put doubt in the princess's mind and could further loose him his head.

"I don't really know, my Lady. I have never really belonged to such a dynasty that you speak of."

"Have you not? What about where you were before? Were they not like Wu?"

"Well with all honesty, no." Gan Ning paused, "In my opinion, if all soldiers aren't treated with respect and honor. Then there is already a flaw within the structure of the dynasty."

Shang Xiang sensed a certain betrayal had been acted upon Gan Ning in the past, and judging from his defection; possibly not that long in the past at all.

"All I say, My Lady. Is to be proud of the dynasty you fight for, and to do that…I guess you have to be proud of the responsibility that is put upon you." He leant forward to try to look into Shang Xiang's averted eyes. "I may not know you as well as I should yet. But I think you are a woman of her word, and when you agreed to fight for Wu, you secretly took in all else that was around that oath."

It didn't take much for Shang Xiang to look into his eyes, she felt safe and reassured when she did so. That within that strong gaze he held upon her she knew that everything would be alright, even if the apprehension within her heart told her different.

"Maybe." She aired, knowing she agreed entirely with what he said. But right now she was too entranced by the strong hold that was electrifying between them, it felt silly to be so attracted to this man who she really knew nothing about, but she couldn't help the pace at which her heart was beating or the heat that constantly rushed to her cheeks every time he paid her compliments.

Gan Ning's hand reached forward but lower then she expected, only at the last minute did she realize he was offering a hand shake to her. "I'm Gan Ning by the way." He smirked, knowing that introductions were a bit late now.

She smiled back, all the worry momentarily dissipating into the air, "I'm Shang Xiang." There hands met warmly against the cold breeze, the touch perhaps lingered for too long then was expected, but neither felt out of place.

"Come on My Lady, let's go inside. You're freezing out here." With that they let go of each others hand and both stood up to leave.

Much to their unawareness, a lone figure watched from the sidelines. He scrutinized the man walking beside the princess with envy and hatred. He recognized that face anywhere. And he was going to bring this man down in everyway possible. Even it if meant hurting the ones he cared most about. With that final notion settling within him, he scrunched the rose that he was to offer to the crying princess, before he stepped in. He flung the deformed flower to the ground and stormed off inside the castle.

The rose left forgotten on the ground, softly shook in the light breeze. A deep crimson petal fell sadly to the ground, and like the red banners of Wu. Were soon to be destroyed.

**A/N - By the way I realize that I've now used Shang Xiang instead of Sun Shang Xiang, I figured it'd be alot easier and quicker to type. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, your comments have been very helpful. Please continue toR+R.**


	4. Word Of War

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Dynasty Warriors or the characters involved. All properties belong to Koei._

_**Plot**: A story of the forbidden love between two warriors, who through the trails of war and loyalty discover where their true valor lies. Gan Ning x SunShangXiang._

_**Author's Note:** You may realize that things happening in this story didn't really happen within the details of the game, but I improvised on places I felt could be filled in. So forgive me for that, and I hope you enjoy the story._

CHAPTER FOUR: WORD OF WAR

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Sun Quan sat at the long symposium table surrounded by his greatest officers, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong and most recently favored Gan Ning. Upon the arriving marriage of Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei, many matters to their cause had to be discussed. Sun Quan indicated for one of the servants flanking him to unroll a large parchment, with the worn corners and the fading blank ink, it was clear that this map of China had been in the Sun Family for years. They had been discussing previous problems and ways to overcome their hardships, such as loss of land and soldiers. But now came the topic of their biggest goal, overtaking Wei.

Lu Meng leant forward and placed many models that represented high ranking officers of enemies and even own soldiers of Wu.

"Cao Cao has controlled all of the North China Plain." Lu Meng paused dotting a few borders at the top of the map, "He has also completed a successful campaign against the Wuhuan people just at the end of the last winter, and has thus secured his northern frontier"

"Liu Bei has come over here from Fan and has just barely survived a battle against Cao Cao at Chang Ban." Lu Meng continued. "I propose we strike Cao Cao, along the Yangtze River near Chi Bi. Although we only stand about 50,000 to Cao Cao's army, Zhou Yu and I have devised a tactic that will bring down Wei's morale."

"And that is?" Ling Tong asked impatiently, whilst throwing a horrible look at Gan Ning. Sun Quan caught on to this gesture of hostility and had previously realized that Ling Tong had still not warmed to Gan Ning for some strange reason. He figured Ling Tong was still grieving the loss of his father, and had never really been the same since Shang Xiang was betrothed to Liu Bei.

"A fire attack." Lu Meng finalized.

"A fire attack?" Ling Tong said sneeringly

"Yes." Zhou Yu interrupted, "Where Cao Cao is based presently, with all his battleships linked together; it would be a perfect method of destruction."

"And who will carry out this attack?" He immediately locked eyes with Gan Ning. "I suppose it will be you, you always have to be the one to ruin things."

Sun Quan and the other officers frowned, no one saying anything as Ling Tong continued to stare at Gan Ning.

"Actually it will be Huang Gai, unfortunately he cannot be with us today, as he and Master Cheng are tending to Liu Bei and his soldiers." Lu Meng voiced over the stony silence. "Are there any objections to this plan?"

No one said anything, Gan Ning and Ling Tong especially, since all they could find to do was to glare at each other from opposite ends of the table.

"Assembly dismissed. Further battle arrangements will be discussed at a later date." Sun Quan ordered, being the first to stand up and leave. "Ling Tong I wish to speak with you." He said before leaving the room.

Shang Xiang sat across Liu Bei in one of the many lounging areas in the castle, having known him for such a short while it seemed so incredibly strange to take in that this man was to be her husband. He seemed laid-back and reserved, not really asking her many questions about herself and just tended to ramble on about himself and how horrible it had been losing his previous wife. Shang Xiang just sat straight and nodded from time to time, but luckily they were soon interrupted by Gan Ning storming into the room.

"Lady Shang Xiang. Can I speak with you?" He asked in his deep and rousing manner. Shang Xiang immediately got to her feet as she always did when he entered the room. Over the past few months they had developed an interesting friendship, Gan Ning was always different when around her and she around him. They were similar peas in a pod, neither of them sure where they belonged or who they belonged to.

"Of course, Master Liu Bei, would you excuse me a moment?" She asked graciously, Liu Bei just waved his hand in the air and carried on nursing a headache that he believed was brewing.

To Shang Xiang's surprise Gan Ning grabbed her hand, and ushered her out into the quiet hallway. Never had she had physical contact with him since their first meeting when they'd shared a rather prolonged handshake, the electricity between them clear to them both, but not shared. As soon as Gan Ning was assured they were alone, he let go of Shang Xiang's hand. Shang Xiang hit her disappointment well, feeling slightly at a loss of the warmth and security his touch left on her.

"What's the matter?" She asked with concern, her eyes wildly following Gan Ning's.

"You know that we plan to move against Cao Cao at Chi Bi?"

"What?" Shang Xiang exclaimed, having not yet been informed by anyone. Most battle plans were kept secret amongst the men, and told to the women and lower ranking officers much later. But Gan Ning always told Shang Xiang what happens in the meetings he attends, probably why he felt he had such a progressing connection to her.

"It's sometime in the next month." Gan Ning sighed, "I'm so confused. I mean we can't be ready? Lu Meng has clearly stated that Cao Cao's army outnumbers us."

"Of course we're not ready!" Shang Xiang exclaimed disgustedly, "Do they want to lead us to death?" She spun around breathing heavily as she gradually took in the news.

"Hey." Gan Ning soothed, turning her around gently with a small pull on her shoulders. "We're not going to die." He said shaking her slightly whilst looking deep into her eyes. "Zhou Yu has come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Shang Xiang asked hopefully, happy that he was touching her again.

"A fire attack."

"A fire attack?" Shang Xiang queried. Gan Ning smiled at the way she repeated the last few words he said; it showed just how much she listened, she always did. Deep down he knew it was wrong to keep so much from her, like the truth of him and Ling Tong's enmity.

"Surely that will buy us all enough time to hit Wei hard and fast. With their numerous battle ships burning, their men will no doubt be captured in the flames of our fury leaving Cao Cao standing." Gan Ning smirked at his story, looking away as he did so, only then to look straight back at Shang Xiang. "Will you fight?"

Shang Xiang took her hands to where Gan Ning's were on her shoulders and gently pulled them down. "Will you?" She asked, much more interested in where he stood.

"Of course!" He replied riotously, instantly seeing the doubt in Shang Xiang's eyes, he daringly put his hand to her cheek. "You're not worried about me, are you?"

Shang Xiang shivered to his touch and the alluring tone to his voice; she gazed into the misty brown of his eyes as he appeared to be getting closer. Stepping back she gave a sarcastic smile, "Of course not!" Gan Ning's hand was parted from her cheek. "Just wanted to know if we were in this together."

Gan Ning smiled, sensing the desire that had flared in her eyes when he drew close to her. He had no intention of doing anything, he just wanted to see how far she'd let him wind her up. As much as he wanted to kiss those soft curved lips he knew she was untouchable now. Sun Quan would kill him if he ruined the chance of alliance with Shu. So he stepped back as he always did.

"Right." He paused, "I'm glad we're in."

They were soon interrupted by Liu Bei coming out into the hallway, "Have you two not heard?"

At first both Shang Xiang and Gan Ning believed he was coming to tell them about what they'd just been discussing, but they were wrong.

"Liu Biao of Jing has died. Sun Quan wishes to take Huang Zu."

Shang Xiang looked at Gan Ning, who seemed to have frozen to the spot, his hand clenching almost to a fist. Shang Xiang frowned at this behavior and looked away.

"He's calling up immediate assistance. They plan to leave for Miankou, where Huang Zu is currently stationed. I cannot go, but I believe you, Gan Ning…"

Gan Ning bit down on the inside of his lip to avoid any outbursts, suddenly paranoid of what Liu Bei's next words would be.

"…I believe you are a fearless warrior of what I've heard?"

Gan Ning completely dumbfounded, looked as though he was about to say something when Shang Xiang interrupted.

"As fearless as they come." She said compassionately, looking at Gan Ning as he looked at her.

Liu Bei completely oblivious to the tension between the two people in front of him just smiled. "Good, I thought you two would be the ones for the job. I never doubted the fact that you'd reject this calling, Shang Xiang. As beautiful as you are skilled, I'm honored to be marrying you." Knowing there must be no type of contact until they were husband and wife, he just bowed before leaving the two of them alone again.

"Why did you do that?" Shang Xiang asked immediately, all thoughts of compassion momentarily dissipating.

"Do what?"

"When Liu Bei mentioned Huang Zu, you tightened like a bow. Why?"

"I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about." Gan Ning said aloofly,

Shang Xiang was slightly hurt; why was he lying to her? Didn't he trust her? She clearly saw him change from the happy mood he was in, to this stuttering angry wreck at the mention of Jing.

Gan Ning watched as Shang Xiang looked at him searchingly, seeing the hurt in her eyes he turned away unable to handle the pain he was giving her ; ready to walk away when he heard her speak again.

"I take it you're going to go." She said coldly, "I won't be. My duty is here with Liu Bei."

Gan Ning watched her, shocked in the manner she was speaking with. She muttered a simple 'good luck' as she went back into the room she'd left previously.

She could only realize how her heavy heart matched her heavy footsteps, as she walked back through the door.

* * *

His arms pumped soundlessly as he worked himself to his training, his strong sword swinging lightly yet treacherously in front of him. Small short exhales could be heard as the warrior drove his weapon in different moves to invisible soldiers, his imagination getting carried away as he dodged nonexistent blows. Gan Ning, body gleaming in perspiration, swung his sword over his head once more bringing it swooping to the ground as he grunted. Training took his mind off other things, if he was here exercising and practicing then he'd didn't have to think about how much of an asshole he was before to Shang Xiang. 'She must hate me'…Gan Ning stopped immediately as that thought crossed his mind, his sword wavering by his side as he stared at the ground. His chest rising and falling as he got his breath back. 'All because of Liu Bei'. Gan Ning scowled, getting the urge to start practicing again. As soon as he swung the sword over his shoulder, he suddenly felt himself surging backwards, his wrist twisting, as something came into contact with the end of his sword. Aiding the pain in his wrist he glanced up breathless to see Ling Tong swaying his Nunchuks patiently in his hands.

"Working out the stress?" He asked snidely, looking Gan Ning up and down as he straightened himself up to challenge him.

"What do you want?" Gan Ning asked.

Ling Tong swung the thick weapon forward, Gan Ning swore, ducking and knocking down Ling Tong's arm as he rose. He was on his defense in seconds as his opponent came again swinging his Nunchuks artfully over his shoulders and under his arms. Gan Ning lowered in his defense stance, his back slightly arched as he awaited Ling Tong's next blow. It came quicker then he expected, almost hitting him on the back of the leg as he spun to the right. His sword making contact with Ling Tong's strong armor sending a clanging sound across t he court. Ling Tong turned shaking his head fumingly; he moved faster, his blows more frequent as each time Gan Ning whacked them out the way with his swings. Ling Tong was reminded of how frustrated he'd got back at Xia Kou; he wasn't going to allow Gan Ning the satisfaction of winning this time. He crouched down twisting in his stance, Gan Ning not feeling the blow before seeing it, as a blinding pain shot up his leg. He stumbled to the side, over stepping his leg so that he had turned completely round to re-face his foe.

Grimacing he edged forward, a throbbing pain kneading every time he put weight on it. Ling Tong just grinned, trying to provoke Gan Ning's anger.

Gan Ning gathered himself, inhaling deeply he surged forward, his swings only just blocked by Ling Tong; eventually the rash movements of their weapons caused the raging weapons to get tangled up, bringing their chests slamming into one another; both of them teeth bared and eyes glaring as the wrestled one another off each other.

"Why did you do it?" Ling Tong yelled

"What?" Gan Ning infuriated

"Why did you kill my father?" Ling Tong growled, placing his feet on Gan Ning's thighs he pulled back on the hold they had on each other and pushed back, Gan Ning sailed backwards his sword flew out of his grasp landing a several feet behind him, Ling Tong landed from his backward somersault his Nunchuks held in his defense stance. Gan Ning landed like a cat, his arms and legs were crouched low to the ground as he peered over his shoulder.

"You know why." He raged through gritted teeth.

"No I don't which is why I asked!"

Gan Ning sighed, searching for his sword wondering if Ling Tong was merciful and would let him get it. Finally he saw if gleaming only about a couple of meters away from him, edging forward slightly on his stomach he scrambled up and ran for the weapon. Snatching it up in seconds he found Ling Tong by his side again.

They began to circle each other in venomous circles, neither one of their gazes leaving the others. The tension and anger between them was mounting to the maximum, Ling Tong roared sailing forward as he brung his Nunchuks down hard, Gan Ning somersaulted to the side, landing in a crouch decorously. Ling Tong spun around flying forward yelling his angst into the air, Gan Ning easily dodged and Ling Tong angrier.

"WHY?" He cried the tears almost visible in his eyes.

Gan Ning felt a small ounce of pity within the pit of his stomach as he stared upon the snarling wreck, Ling Tong who had eventually stopped. Just stood, waiting, looking deep into the eyes of the man that killed his father.

"Why?" He asked once more, a small sigh of defeat within his exhale.

"Because I have to." Gan Ning paused, "That's what anyone has to do! Even you! Kill the enemy, keep your army alive. You'd do exactly the same in my shoes. There must be something inside of you that tells you that, otherwise you'd have told the others about me and you."

Ling Tong just kept panting, a deep scowl present on his face. He stepped forward but not to attack, "And there must be something inside of you that's telling you it was wrong, otherwise why haven't you told anyone?"

"It's because it's not my grief!" Gan Ning bellowed defiantly, "It's yours!" He signed, "I can't change anything. I can't change the past, just like you can't change it!" He got a step closer his sneer full with threat, "So don't you dare make me out to be the one who's the bad guy…okay…I killed your father. But how many have you killed? How many?" He yelled his last words, "How many sons and fathers have you killed Ling Tong? Answer me that" He said stepping back, "Answer me that and maybe I will apologize."

Gan Ning re-sheathed his sword at his waist with a violent thrust and stormed away. Ling Tong looked around searchingly, knowing what Gan Ning had said was true but he still refused to forgive him; "He thinks he's so great, so righteous. He doesn't understand the pain I'm going through; I doubt he's ever loved anyone as much as I loved my father. Or ever will love someone."

Ling Tong didn't notice how wrong he was.

**A/N - Here's another chapter! I was hoping for more reviews :( But anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Miankou

**Sorry that this has taken awhile. Thank you to all the people who have made comments so far they are very much appreciated :D . Enjoy and please comment further. Much love, CagedFreedom xxx**

CHAPTER FIVE: MIANKOU

The heat was almost unbearable in Miankou as several Wu officers and their soldiers, trotted calmly through the open plain. A large river could be seen up ahead and the bulk of an ominous ship lay along the bank. Gan Ning wiped his brow, knowing that his sweating wasn't just down to the weather. It seemed that the closer and closer they got to the looming ship ahead, the more he could feel the open plain closing in around him.

Dong Xi rode right beside him, leaning forward to see if Gan Ning was alright, he'd closed his eyes and looked as though he was praying. But Dong Xi knew Gan Ning was not a man to pray, often he had heard of the stories of how ferocious and unrelenting Gan Ning is. But as they marched on Miankou River, he sensed some sort of apprehension and realized that Gan Ning probably was a man who kept vast secrets. Dong Xi frowned, as long as they don't affect their luck in battle today he'd probably ask Gan Ning about it later.

Ling Tong suddenly rode up in front of both Dong Xi and Gan Ning; this brought Gan Ning crashing back into reality. He threw Ling Tong a glare as he galloped up ahead, his Nunchuks held behind him as he rode.

"No time for dawdling men!" He cried, immediately his 100 soldiers ran forward, desperate to please their commanding officer.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Dong Xi exclaimed, "We know not yet what the enemy's defense is." He pulled hard on the reigns of his black stead and raced to catch Ling Tong up. Again 100 soldiers followed in the pursuit of their own commanding officer.

Gan Ning glanced back at Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu trotting just as calmly as he was; simultaneously they all shrugged their shoulders and raced ahead too.

Meanwhile, officer Cai Mao watched as the enemy approached. With a small smirk on his face he called over his lord Huang Zu.

"Master Zu it seems we have company."

Huang Zu came up to the side of the ship and peered intently, he thought he could see a familiar rider amongst them. He frowned as he tried to get closer. Cai Mao placed a steadying hand on his lord's chest.

"Be careful Master Zu we don't want you falling off now."

But Huang Zu had gone as far forward as he needed to go and definitely recognized the wildly dressed pirate who had so often fought for him.

"Bring in the crossbows!" he demanded, "Let's show them the meaning of war!"

Gan Ning heard the shower of arrows before he saw them; quickly he reared his stead right and backward to race in opposite direction. Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu followed slightly less smoothly then Gan Ning had done. All 3 horses whinnied in protest as they found themselves moving much faster then they had to before.

Zhou Yu looked back to see Dong Xi and Ling Tong struggling to make their horses dodge the arrows. At least 50 soldiers were wounded or killed in an instant.

"Call them back!" Taishi Ci growled over his shoulder.

Zhou Yu nodded and looked back once more "Dong Xi! Ling Tong! Fall back immediately!"

Gan Ning felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, '_We can't advance. There are at least 100 crossbow men.' _Gan Ning thought to himself. He pulled back on his stead's reigns to slow her down, assured that they were out of range he dismounted his horse and called the few crossbow soldiers that they had.

"Follow me." He ordered, the 20 men trembled beneath Gan Ning's presence.

"What are you doing?" Taishi Ci asked, dismounting off of his own stead.

"To find an alternate route." Gan Ning said simply, removing his own bow from his back, him and his men bustled the length of the ship, making sure they didn't go a step further into range but rather travel as far east as they could.

Huang Zu squinted through the blaring sunlight at the ruthless pirate heading straight east. He chuckled a little as he saw the feeble amount of crossbows they had.

"It seems that Gan Ning is trying to find another way onboard." He frowned. "Cai Mao! Take you and your men to the front of the ship. Be aware of any attacks by Gan Ning."

Su Fei came stumbling out of the below cabins. "Master Zu. What is this I hear about an attack?" Su Fei rested his hands on the ship's barrier and glanced out onto the horizon, several men could be seen as small as ants heading east, and still several more straight ahead.

"Gan Ning is amongst this rabble, Lord Su Fei. He defected to Wu."

Su Fei shook his head, "He didn't defect. Remember? I let him go." Su Fei closed his eyes in despair. "Now I wish I hadn't."

"What should we do?" Huang Zu demanded as Su Fei turned to a small group of soldiers behind him.

"Men, gather up all the soldiers you can find onboard. Meet back here in 3 minutes." Su Fei ordered, the soldiers bowed with a nod, and proceeded with their task.

"Wait, I'm in command here Lord Su Fei. What are you doing?" Huang Zu demanded

"Saving your life. I know how reckless Gan Ning is. Let me reason with him."

"You…you're going to _reason_ with him?" Huang Zu gave a small fake laugh. "You don't command him anymore! He won't listen to you!"

"Well it's worth a try." Su Fei said, placing his chest armor on securely and gathering up his long sword. "I won't let him overthrow this province." Su Fei nodded and quickly bowed.

Huang Zu watched flabbergasted as Su Fei took the men that had just assembled and went in direction of east.

Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci helped Dong Xi down from his horse, he'd been wounded quite badly in the shower of arrows and his breathing sounded distorted.

"Lord Dong Xi, are you alright?" Ling Tong asked still mounted.

"What the hell were you trying to pull off there?" Dong Xi groaned, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder as he shouted.

Ling Tong looked down ashamedly. "Forgive me my Lord. I was trying to get the upper-hand."

"We lost at least 50 men out there, Ling Tong, What were you thinking?" Zhou Yu exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know that, that was going to happen?"

"That is the whole point of war, Ling Tong. _Strategy!_ "Dong Xi lectured, as he gripped his bloody shoulder. He sighed "I'm not going to be able to swing a sword with this arm." He shook his head. "I'll have to go back; maybe I can get more men."

Taishi Ci kneeled down beside him, "How do we know you'll make it safely back?"

Dong Xi looked around at the soldiers surrounding him. "I'll take two with me. If anything happens… one can come here to tell you and one can go ahead to tell Master Sun Quan."

"Excellent idea, sir!" Zhou Yu gave a small smile, and gestured for two soldiers to come forward.

Taishi Ci helped Dong Xi back onto his horse, "Take care my friend." He said patting Dong Xi on the leg.

"Do not worry about me, I'll be fine. You men make sure you take that vermin down! I'll send backup" He nodded and pulled as best he could on the reigns of his horse. The two soldiers followed afterward.

"I suggest we attempt to do what Gan Ning is doing." Zhou Yu said eager to get onto some sort of idea.

"What is Gan Ning attempting?" Ling Tong asked disgustedly.

"I think he is trying to get onboard by the river. If we advance forward the crossbows are sure to take us all down. But if we follow down the river and come up on the rear then we can have a chance of getting the upper hand" Zhou Yu explained victoriously.

"Let's do that then!" Taishi Ci prompted, getting back onto his red stead. "No time to waste."

Zhou Yu smiled, "Ling Tong I suggest you follow instead this time," Giving out a small cry he pulled on his horse and raced west. Ling Tong scowled, _'Yet again Gan Ning gets the praise and I'm left to look like the imbecile!'_ Ling Tong thought aggressively to himself _'Well not for long.'_ He vowed silently before galloping after the others.

Dong Xi made it back to Wu quicker then he had anticipated, the two exhausted soldiers beside him still managed to assist him off of his horse and into the castle. Dong Xi burst into the grand hall hobbling with most of his weight on the soldiers either side of him. Sun Quan looked up from the scrolls he was studying, Shang Xiang leapt up dropping her book to the floor.

"What's happened?" Sun Quan asked getting up from his seat to tend to his good friend.

Dong Xi spoke in labored breaths. "Huang Zu…has…at least…a hundred crossbows! We stand a very small chance. Need back-up." He sighed.

Sun Quan offered the wounded man his throne to rest upon. "Back-up?"

"Yes…Gan Ning himself is attempting to storm the rear of the ship with only 20 men!"

Shang Xiang could have sworn her heart skipped a beat, "What is this?" She exclaimed.

"And not only myself but Ling Tong almost was fired down by arrows when we attempted to attack from the front. That's when they surprised us."

Shang Xiang suddenly spun and stormed in the direction of her room.

"Shang, where are you going?"

"I'm not going to allow Wu's finest soldiers to be massacred by some feeble excuse for a lord!"

Sun Quan indicated to Dong Xi he would be right back. He leapt down from the throne steps and rushed to catch up with Shang Xiang.

"Shang, you haven't fought in a long time. Are you sure you are up for it?"

Shang Xiang didn't know the answer to the question, she just felt herself driven by some thing deep inside her and she had no recollection of this feeling before. She just knew that she had to get to that battle field and help Wu, and above all help her friend.

"I'm quite sure."

Sun Quan grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back, "You mustn't go alone. Go and get Lu Xun and Lu Meng, 50 soldiers each, 25 of which are crossbows."

Sun Shang nodded, taking in all the information as she rushed down the corridor to the warrior's rooms.

Gan Ning waded into the water, poking his head out from the hanging leaves of the willow tree above him. The 20 soldiers huddled behind him, slowly dipping themselves into the cool river. Gan Ning peered down the medium distance to the ship. He turned his head slightly and spoke in a low whisper.

"Okay! I don't think they've noticed us. If we keep low and flank to opposite sides of the river, then we can climb up the anchor ropes and surprise them."

One soldier spoke out fearfully, "My –my lord, but didn't they see us go in this direction?"

Gan Ning hadn't really thought that through, he bit his lip and thought about what to say next. "Well that's something we'll have to be willing to risk."

The 20 soldiers already believed they were dead as Gan Ning moved out hesitantly into the middle of the river. Seeing that the coast was clear and no arrows had begun firing he indicated for the soldiers to come out of the opening.

Su Fei watched from the ship at Gan Ning with his men and for some strange reason he didn't warn the crossbow men standing behind him. He still felt some connection to Gan Ning, knowing that he was such a great warrior; he sensed it would be a horrible waste to take him down so cowardly. He would wait till Gan Ning was face-to-face with him and his warriors, and give him a fair and just fight.

Gan Ning almost couldn't believe his luck; him and his men glided down the river and were already half way shimmying up the thick ropes when he heard a battle cry. Looking up he saw a soldier with his bow at the ready, Gan Ning's heart jumped to his throat as the soldier put his finger over the trigger of the device, as soon as the arrow clicked backward; Gan Ning shuffled up faster. The terrified soldier shot the arrow out but his aim was thwarted when Su Fei bumped him aside, Gan Ning flung himself over the side and had killed the soldier where he stood.

A flash of recognition passed between himself and Su Fei, but their old alliance was no longer in operation, he gave a small nod to Su Fei out of respect, his 20 men soon jumped up behind him and immediately started fighting Su Fei's soldiers. Gan Ning ignored Su Fei's advance and moved around him to go and find Huang Zu. At least now he was allowed to kill him and didn't have Liu Biao to be worried about trying to execute him like he may have done if Gan Ning still fought for Jing.

"You'll be outnumbered." Su Fei warned, the sound of dying soldiers around him didn't even make him inaudible to Gan Ning.

"I can take them." He said dismissively and turned to go.

"What if you can't?" Su Fei suggested.

Gan Ning exhaled deeply, "It's not up to you to command me anymore, old friend." Without another word he raced forward into the core of the army with nothing but sweet revenge within his heart.

Shang Xiang, Lu Meng and Lu Xun raced down the open plain each with the ordered amount of soldiers, Shang Xiang being the most ahead then any of them still urged her horse on incessantly each time it grunted in protest, its legs moving at its top most speed, small puffs of dust shot out from its hooves and tiny stones collided against each other. She could see the ship on the horizon and even from this distance could hear the cries of the fighting soldiers.

"Come on!" she yelled "Wu soldiers are dying!" When really she was concerned whether one of those cries could be that of Gan Ning.

Ling Tong flung his Nunchuks around freely each time coming into contact with the dumb founded Jing soldiers; they all fell to the ground within seconds of his attack. Slowly he worked his way forward through the crowds. Just as he passed by a cabin, Cai Mao jumped down from the roof onto Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu, his men already swarming on top of both of them. Ling Tong kept going unaware of the struggle behind him. He wore a huge grin upon his face as he saw he was near enough indestructible and it would be him that would kill Huang Zu.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, Gan Ning wasn't as lucky, the soldiers kept filing out of the tiny cabins that were the access to the below decks. Although Gan Ning was perfect within his training and could fight continuously for a long period of time, at this point he only had himself to fight off the masses of soldiers there were no other Wu soldiers with him. His shoulder began to ache as he found he'd been swinging his sword non-stop. He growled venomously as he cut down the 4 soldiers in front of him, he cried out again once more when running forward with his sword stuck out at his side, cleaving the men at their stomachs. Blood gushed out onto the deck; the bubbling gore picked up on the thorough wind and carried a tangy taste to Gan Ning's senses. Almost suddenly Gan Ning found himself flattened to the floor, 10 or so men at jumped down from the cabin roof and had him pinned to the ground. He groaned as their growing weight slowly knocked the wind out of him.

Shang Xiang drew closer to the ship, the many cross-bowers had gone and the ship was safe to board from the front. She dismounted her horse and ran up the slope to the deck, Lu Xun and Lu Meng followed. She immediately was bombarded by an outbreak of trigger-happy soldiers, she yelled her battle cry with some strong glory and flung herself into a spin in the air so that her feet and Chakrams hit and cut the men around her.

Ling Tong thought he caught a glimpse of a bare chest in the centre of a throng of soldiers; he peered downwards and saw Gan Ning trying to fight his way out of the trampling soldiers. With a small smirk he simply turned around and acted like he hadn't seen anything. But Shang Xiang had seen everything, she breathed deeply as she cut her way through the crowds of men. Lu Xun and Lu Meng worked on the cross-bowers, just ensuring their safety from any oncoming arrows.

Ling Tong locked eyes with Shang Xiang and gave a small sly nod before rushing off to find Huang Zu, he had no idea that Shang Xiang had just witnessed his treachery. She sniffed back her overwhelming shock and plunged herself into the huge multitude of soldiers to save Gan Ning. Blood sprayed onto her clothes as she swung her Chakrams around wildly, sometimes cart wheeling forward without the use of her hands to assist her. Eventually she found Gan Ning bloody and bruised on the floor she quickly pulled him up and fought off a few more soldiers to get back. As soon as Gan Ning found his feet he started lashing out at the suddenly scared soldiers, giving back a little of what he had just received.

Sun Shang kept close to him as the soldiers stared closing in on them. Gan Ning cried with agony as a soldier's sword nipped the top of his arm, thick blood began to trickle down his tanned smooth skin. He cut the soldier down dead and with some new found glory tunneled through the rest of them, with Sun Shang's hand gripped tightly in his own. They were back at the centre of the ship, both clearly out of breath. They didn't even have time to pass a word as the smaller throng of soldiers began to race after them. Shang Xiang spun around and threw her Chakrams around once more, taking down at least 15 soldiers whilst Gan Ning attempted to pull her back.

They ducked into an empty cabin, locking it shut with a huge plank of wood and throwing down the trap door that was over the stairs leading down.

"Are you crazy?" Gan Ning exasperated. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in trouble!" The sound of angry men banging on the doors made them have to shout to be heard.

"You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

"I was saving your life!"

"Why? I was handling the situation fine."

"Handling the situation? You were being trampled on!" Shang Xiang yelled.

"I was almost free!"

"Not from where I was standing you weren't"

Gan Ning sighed; he knew that she was only trying to save him. And he can't believe that she actually came all this way, he felt truly grateful for her assistance but his pride wouldn't allow her to see that. He had to hide his overwhelming attraction for her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Shang Xiang was close to tears, she'd never seen him act so coldly towards her.

Suddenly there came noises from below the trapdoor. Gan Ning and Shang Xiang glanced down, both of them shifting their weapons in their hands. The sound of the battle was dying down outside, the Wu officers could be heard cheering amongst themselves as they fought off the last of the soldiers. Gan Ning and Shang Xiang looked at each other once before swinging the trapdoor open. Huang Zu stood at the top of the stairs almost ready to open it himself; he looked up startled and stupidly tried to make his way back down. Gan Ning pulled him by the hair back up onto the same level as them, Huang Zu cried out in pain. Tugging him up to his feet they flung him through the wooden doors, his body breaking the wood open but not all the way. He winced as he crawled through the medium sized gap he had made. The deck was full with the bodies of dead Jing and Wu soldiers.

Ling Tong was shocked to see Gan Ning cut his way through the remainder of the door. Gan Ning came down the short stairs and kicked Huang Zu forward. Huang Zu wined like a baby as he looked up at the Wu officers around him. Shang Xiang followed soon after and watched as Taishi Ci and Gan Ning got Huang Zu to his knees.

"I say we give him a fair execution." Zhou Yu suggested with a smile across his face.

"Gan Ning, if you'd so kindly do the honors?" Lu Meng said.

"BOW FORWARD SCUM!" yelled Gan Ning. Huang Zu shook as he slowly put his head forward, his hands held behind his back. Gan Ning lifted the sword above his head, wincing as the cut in his arm shot white hot pain down his side when he moved.

He waited for Lu Meng to give him the order of a nod, and then brought his sword down swiftly. A moment later a thud sounded as Huang Zu's head rolled along the bloody floor.

Ling Tong seething with jealously watched Gan Ning finish the job he was supposed to do, something caught his eye however behind Gan Ning. Lord Su Fei appeared from behind one of the wooden masts.

"There's one left!" He yelled, pointing at the quiet warrior.

Gan Ning turned around his sword dropped to his side.

"Let's execute him too!" Ling Tong said.

But no one agreed or even smiled, they just watched as Gan Ning made no attempt to attack this enemy. Ling Tong was the only one who knew possibly why. No one else here knew where Gan Ning had originated from. A small sly smile spread across his face.

"We'll take him back with us." Lu Meng said, seeing as no one had said anything else. "Let Sun Quan chose what to do."

Gan Ning held his gaze on Su Fei for as long as he could, but the rising pain in his arm was getting too much, he suddenly gripped his elbow and his face scrunched up in contortion. He feared he'd lost too much blood, his legs felt weak beneath him. He feebly dropped his sword out of his weak bloody arm. Shang Xiang rushed forward.

"Gan Ning?" She asked concernedly.

He fell against her as everything went black.


	6. Trust

**A/N – I'm sorry that it has been so long since I last updated, and this chapter may be a feeble response to such a long wait but I do hope you enjoy it. And I really appreciate all the people who have reviewed and I hope they keep leaving me pointers and comments along the way. Please R + R , Thank you. Xxx Caged Freedom xxX**

Chapter Six: Trust

Shang Xiang rested her head against her arms on the edge of Gan Ning's bed. Her sigh muffled into the thick fabric of the bedcovers; she'd been sitting by Gan Ning for near enough 3 days now and he was still making no sign of waking up. She'd slept little and rejected the food that was so often brought to her by her handmaidens, the only other visitor she saw the whole time was her brother Quan; to no surprise of course since she knew that the kindness and concern with his heart couldn't keep him away from one of his officers.

She began to trace her fingers over the strange patterns that embroidered the covers, the crimsons and burgundies that make no particular image at all. Her thoughts went back to the battlefield and how for that short flicker in Gan Ning's eyes, before he fell against her, were full of such bewilderment and a mild sense of fear.  
Apart from that all she could really remember was the pounding of her heart against her rib cage, which matched the sickening worry that flowed through her body and threatened to knock her out too. She and Taishi Ci had got Gan Ning back to the castle as quickly as possible whilst the others searched for any survivors amongst the fallen.

She tore her attention away from the battlefield and tried to focus on what she was doing now. Gan Ning looked strangely peaceful within his deep sleep and the way the rays from the setting sun streamed through the open curtains and caught his body in the most enticing way. Shang Xiang smiled a moment upon looking at her good friend and never had she forgotten the words he had said to her at the oval garden the first night that they met, or how their hands held each others longer then what was normal.

Being so used to the company of men it surprised her that she chose to have different feelings towards this particular one, and why now? Why so late? She had to marry Liu Bei, the Emperor of Shu. A thorough fire enraged inside her at the sheer unfairness of it all. What was this feeling that she had towards Gan Ning? It couldn't possibly be love.

A slight murmur broke her train of thought; she shot her gaze to the stirring figure in front of her. She smiled as Gan Ning slowly opened his eyes and immediately his bandaged hand went to nurse his throbbing head.

"Ugh." He groaned as his fingers came into contact with the soft bandana around his head, he fixed it a bit before flopping his hand back to his side. His eyes gradually adjusted to the bright light as his gaze fell upon the weary woman beside him. "Shang Xiang?" He muttered his voice a rasp.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a huge smile across her face.

"Like I had a barrel of wine without the gift of getting drunk." He smirked as he saw the expression upon Shang Xiang's face. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days." She sniffed, "Thought you weren't going to come round. Doctor said you'd lost a lot of blood."

Gan Ning shifted upwards; the huge bed didn't even creak under his strong frame. Shang Xiang tried to avert her eyes from the perfect structure of his torso, the tantalizing curves of his abs and shoulders. Gan Ning thought he saw her gazing at him for longer then a moment, and a small rise in his heart convinced him that his attempts at trying not to be attracted to her were failing.

"Well that bastard nearly cleaved my arm off."

"You certainly got your own back though." Shang Xiang chuckled, "Never seen anyone be cut down so fast."

"Yeah well no one does that to me."

"Clearly not." She smirked.

Gan Ning exhaled deeply which was soon followed by a huge yawn; he looked around the room and realized that he wasn't in his own.

"Where am I?" He asked bewilderedly

"You're in my room." Shang Xiang paused. "It was the only way I was sure that I could keep an eye on you. I learnt a few healing remedies from our Doctor, you know. So you were in good hands."

Gan Ning felt slightly out of place and almost amazed that he was in Shang Xiang's room, the one place that he thought would cost him his life if he ever dared venture into, let alone be in her bed.

"I bet Ling Tong didn't like the idea of me being in here with you."

"What do you mean?" Shang Xiang queried when she full well knew the answer.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Gan Ning paused. "Like a little dog at his master"

Shang Xiang straightened herself up absently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gan Ning smiled, "Can't say I blame him though."

Shang Xiang could have sworn that her face suddenly matched the colour of the bedcovers; she took her hand to her cheek where she could feel that it was quite hot. "Thank you." She said with a bemused look on her face.

Gan Ning just smiled and they held each others gaze for what felt like a lifetime, until Gan Ning suddenly looked away for fear of giving too much out. He wasn't used to being this way, all affectionate and all. He was a fierce warrior and had previously been a pirate for a number of years, he knew the feeling of loneliness and in some way it kept him steady.

"I'll go and get you some more water." Shang Xiang said quietly before leaving the room. Gan Ning immediately felt bad, wishing he had said something more to her, by the looks of it she'd never left his side the whole time he was unconscious. Maybe she had some vague attraction for him too.

Shang Xiang kept her head down as she gently pattered down the dark corridor, a warm flow of light could be seen coming from Quan's room at the end of the hallway, Shang Xiang could hear raised voices but couldn't quite make out what was being said. The blood pulsated in her ears and around her head as she drew closer, she wondered why she was sneaking up to her brother's room with the intention to eavesdrop, but as she neared she could here Zhou Yu and Lu Meng trying to calm down her brother. As soon as her hot skin was touching the cool wood of the door she placed her ear just before the gap of the door whilst trying to lower her breathing.

"I can't believe this has had to happen!" Quan bellowed, "Now really, Zhou Yu! If I am to put you in charge of this main attack at Chi Bi, I want some rationality going into your plans! A fake defection letter? Corporal punishment upon a fellow warrior to try and prove to Wei that he is a traitor? What is going through your mind!"  
Zhou Yu held out his hands and placed them on his Master's arms, "Please lower your voice My Lord, this information is vital to what must be done at Chi Bi, we can't risk that anyone could be listening. Spies from Wei perhaps? I understand your disappointment…"

"My DISAPPOINTMENT? Your damn right I am disappointed I am infuriated! Have you seen Huang Gai? I hope he is in good enough shape to carry out this fire attack."

"I think what Zhou Yu is trying to say, My Lord. Is that we can't risk this chance to take Cao Cao, for any reason. Huang Gai knew the severity of the situation. He is not a traitor, my Lord. We know that, we just don't want Wei to question his defection." Lu Meng reasoned.

Sun Quan exhaled deeply, his hands held up agitatedly above his head as he rested himself upon the plush sofa by his chrome fireplace. "It hurts me more that you did this without my consent Zhou Yu." He sighed once more. "I understand why you did this. You did this for Wu."  
Zhou Yu threw Lu Meng a relieved glance.

"Even more so, you did this for me." Sun Quan stood once more, "For that I am grateful, that your cunning schemes have won Wu a fair amount." He placed reassuring hands upon his warrior's shoulders, "I only ask now that you go about this with the most intense sense of vigilance and accuracy."  
Zhou Yu nodded and placed his hands upon his Master's shoulders, "I promise Your Excellency I won't let you down."  
Quan smiled and both men lowered their arms, "Lu Meng."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Go and see that Huang Gai is okay, and follow out anymore of Zhou Yu's wishes." He smiled again, "Now, leave me. It's late and I want an early meeting for our conference tomorrow."  
Both Lu Meng and Zhou Yu bowed.

"Goodnight." Quan said finally, as both soldiers turned to leave.

Shang Xiang quickly ducked behind one of the large vases beside the doors, consuming herself deeply in the shadows.

Lu Meng closed the door behind them both.

"Are you going to tell him about the plans behind the marriage?"  
Zhou Yu smirked, "Tomorrow." He placed a hand on Lu Meng's shoulder as they walked down the hallway passing Shang Xiang obliviously. "Let our Lord get his rest."

Shang Xiang frowned, she whispered "Plans behind the marriage?" A whole sort of answers rushed through her mind; she covered her mouth in panic. She near enough jumped out of her skin as she felt someone touch her arm.

She spun up onto her feet and tried to make out the figure in the dark.

"Shang? What are you doing on the floor?"

She silently breathed out relief as she recognized Ling Tong's voice. The dim moonlight from outside slightly illuminated their faces as her eyes adjusted properly to the dark.

"Oh uhm…. I dropped an earring." She said laughing nervously. "I've found it now. Slipped right out of my ear, I knew I shouldn't trust Quan for jewelry."  
Ling Tong merely frowned, staring at Shang Xiang for a while. Shang Xiang nervousness grew under his gaze. "Did you prod me for a particular reason?"

Ling Tong suddenly remembered his reason for looking for her in the first place. "Uhm…yes. I need to speak with you. Could we go outside?"

"What right now?" Shang Xiang glanced at the empty pitcher is her hand. "I was going to get Gan Ning some water."  
Ling Tong fumed inside and hoped it hardly showed on his face.

"Can it wait?" She asked, "Besides its very late and I shall be going to bed soon."

"Where will you sleep? Gan Ning seems to have _inhabited_ your bed." Ling Tong said with a slight edge.

"I'll sleep in his room then, or I'll go to one of the spare rooms."  
Ling Tong's shoulders slackened. "We'll speak tomorrow then yes?"  
Shang Xiang nodded, "Sure." She moved around Ling Tong and headed towards the kitchen.

"Goodnight, princess." He said solemnly and was gone.

Shang Xiang looked over her shoulder with curiosity. What was up with everybody? Everyone was concealing something. Little did she know that there was much more to be revealed.

Gan Ning sat alone watching the light from outside make crazy shadow patterns on the ceiling, the oil lamp on the balcony outside sent in a snug and homely feeling to the room, much better then being alone in his own quarters, in there it always seemed dank with loneliness. He longed to be out on his ship sailing on the open sea, breathing in the fresh salty air of the calm waters beneath him and listen to the sounds of disturbed water as his vessel steered forwards. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined he was there, his imagination so vivid that it seemed he could sense all the smells, sounds and sights of life on the waters.  
He lent back further into the huge soft pillow beside him; maybe he would take Shang Xiang out there one day, when she had time from her new marriage to Liu Bei. Maybe years from now when the excitement had died down and she'd maybe had a few children. Even as these possibilities ran through his head Gan Ning knew it would be inevitable that they won't happen. She'd be Liu Bei's wife, and there would be no way she could be torn from the home life she'd have to be loyal to.

He didn't want to think of her caged like that, set in Liu Bei's ways and not her own. There would be so many opportunities for people of Wu and even Shu when the lands were kept and all the war had gone. He knew deep down that there would be no kind of future for him and his friend together. How could a mere soldier of Wu stand any chance with the Princess of Wu, the next heiress to the throne?

Gan Ning sighed, how dare his emotions toy with him this way. Why did he have to feel like this about her, of all people, of all women?

He grunted as a small pain shot through his arm, he quickly rested his hand gently upon it. He needed a battlefield; he needed stupid soldiers to cleave his sword into. He wanted to enact his rage in war since that what he was good at. He had to get Shang Xiang out of his mind and most importantly out of his heart.

"Is your arm hurting?" A tender voice came from the doorway. Shang Xiang had returned the pitcher in her hand filled to the brim with cool water.

Gan Ning gazed at her for a while, at the snow white design of her nightwear, and the fresh beauty to her face even as the hours reached midnight. He looked down, dismissing the growing lust within him. "Just a short pain. Nothing really."

"Honestly. How modest are you?" Shang Xiang smirked, "I brought you some water."

"No wine?" Gan Ning asked hopefully.

Shang Xiang threw an amused glance at him. "You do not need it." She replaced herself in the seat beside him once more. "Maybe I should re-dress that wound."

'_Maybe you should undress.' _Gan Ning thought to himself, which was immediately followed by a violent shake of his head almost as an attempt to force it out.

"Are you okay?" Shang Xiang asked concernedly.

"Yeah maybe you should tend to it. Uhm…it just hurt again."  
Shang Xiang quickly got to work on his arm, gently pulling at the bandage carefully until it unraveled. Her hands grazed over his skin every now and then sending a shiver up Gan Ning's spine. His gaze followed her beautifully pale arms up to her long defined neck until he fell upon the staggering splendor of her face. He however didn't see the usual contentment in her eyes as he normally does; maybe it was under the concentration of what she was doing. Gan Ning hadn't had much experience sensing people's emotions, but Shang Xiang was a lot more quiet then what was natural and something glimmered in her hazel eyes; which could only be described as worry or maybe angst.

"Is everything okay, Shang?"  
Shang Xiang looked up, into his troubled yet still handsome face. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Shang Xiang failed to answer hoping he wouldn't think anything of it.

"Obviously not." He gently removed her hands from their fast binding of the new bandage. "Come on, I haven't seen a woman this upset since I once told a concubine I couldn't marry her."  
Shang Xiang snorted, happiness gleaming her face once more as she averted her eyes. "Really, Gan Ning. You are terrible."

"So was she. I wanted my money back."  
Shang Xiang laughed heartily, Gan Ning slowly joined in never usually laughing at his own jokes. He placed a finger under her chin as she looked down at her lap.

"Tell me."

Shang Xiang sniffed, "It's just…" Shang Xiang sighed agitatedly, why was it so hard for her to speak?

"Yes?"

"Well…I haven't been to battle since my father died. Which has been a good number of years now, something inside of me died I guess." She looked up at Gan Ning and knew how he felt about emotions with fighting. "It wasn't patriotism or even the pleasure of it… I guess…I guess it was reason. Both my brother and father had died fighting for a cause that I never really seemed to believe in, and when they died. I believed in it even less, to a point that I just didn't want to follow it anymore."

"You stopped fighting?" Gan Ning said with a slight look of shock upon his face.

"Only for a few years, I couldn't cope doing it anymore, I thought I would feel resentment maybe even revenge. But I didn't. I felt loneliness and then I started to question the point of it all."

Gan Ning ran a reassuring hand up and down her shoulder; Shang Xiang favored the touch and the warmth that he gave her. "And then today I overheard my brother talking with Lu Meng and Zhou Yu about that Huang Gai had sent a fake defection letter to Cao Cao and Huang Gai had to receive corporal punishment so that Wei believed he was no longer devoted to us. All these preparations for this fire attack don't sound so reassuring that everything will go okay. And then as I hid from Lu Meng and Zhou Yu as they went past they mentioned something about secret plans behind my marriage!"  
Shang Xiang cupped her mouth with her hands leaning her head forward into the confines of the covers, she wept silently. Gan Ning tried to pull her upwards to get a good look at her.

"Shang, please don't cry." He said warmly.

Within an instant she had shot forward into his arms, hugging herself to his naked skin and breathing in the tantalizing heat of his aroma. Her head buried into his shoulder her cries muffled. Gan Ning so taken aback took him a while to wrap his arms around her. He held her tightly despite the pain in his shoulder and gently rocked her.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it." He gently pulled her back before someone passed by and witnessed them. "Look, tomorrow your brother is holding a conference for Chi Bi, right?"  
Shang Xiang nodded as she wiped away the tears.

"I'll see what I can find out from Zhou Yu. And put your mind at rest."

Shang Xiang smiled and gazed up into Gan Ning's eyes through her tear stained ones. The urge to fall back into his tight embrace was more then she could bear. She sniffed and pulled all the way back, slowly feeling as Gan Ning's arms slid off of her back.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it." Gan Ning assured her.

She sniffed again and threw him another grateful smile, "Thank you."  
Gan Ning nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "Go to sleep Princess. We may have a long day tomorrow."  
Shang Xiang knew she must go although she would dearly love to stay in close company with him, she'd been so used to it over the past few days she feared she'd miss it too much if she went away even for a second. "Goodnight."

Shang Xiang made her way to the door. "I'll make sure that a maid is close to attend to you if you need anything in the night."

"No need." He grinned, "You've already made me feel a lot better."

Shang Xiang expressed a small laugh. "Okay…" Their gaze held each other again for much longer then a moment. "Goodnight Gan Ning."  
Gan Ning watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, "Goodnight Princess." He whispered before turning on his side and fighting the urgency to follow her to her room. He snuggled down into the soft mattress a bit more and slowly closed his eyes to sleep.


	7. Marriage of Convienience

**A/N - This update was a lot quicker then any of my other ones, but I just couldn't stop writing, this is the last chapter before the Battle of Chi Bi. It's basically just summing up all the feelings I want to expose in the next couple of chapters. DO enjoy! And feel free to send me reviews! Thank you to those who have sent me comments, they are very much appreciated as always. Much love CagedFreedom xxx**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Wedding Ceremony

ONE WEEK LATER

Gan Ning sat alone at one of the several tables in the main garden, his body leant forward with his arms resting loosely over his knees, closing his eyes he took another gulp from the goblet of wine in his hand, letting a few dregs of it drip from his lips as he sighed appreciatively. He tried to keep his eyes to the ground but he couldn't help but look solemnly upwards at the two figures ahead exchanging fake vows. Both Liu Bei and Shang Xiang then turned to the priest in front of them who read through the last stages of their union. Gan Ning's eyes kept fixated on Shang Xiang, she looked so beautiful. The white gown that she wore exemplified her figure perfectly. It had long white sleeves that were made of a kind of white veil material, the bodice was an ivory mixture of satin and lace, leading down to a long flowing satin skirt that rippled down onto the wooden steps behind her, she just had a simple crown of white roses atop her head and for the sake of actually becoming a married woman she decided to not cut her hair to its usual boyish manner; instead it near enough passed her shoulder line but still very much remained quite short. Liu Bei simply wore a smart green suit; the jacket went all the way down to his the top of his thighs and ended in an upward 'v' shape at the bottom.

Gan Ning sat alone due to no one wanting to be near him and his drinking habit, most of the wine vases on his table were empty and toppled to the side; most people knew the reason for his behavior, after all Shang Xiang and Gan Ning weren't the only ones who'd realized how close they had got over the months Gan Ning had been in Wu.  
Shang Xiang stole a quick somber glance over her shoulder, her soft hazel eyes making direct contact with Gan Ning's. He looked down again unable to look happy for her.  
His talk with Zhou Yu at the conference last week hadn't gone well, he'd promised Shang Xiang he'd find out what the big secret was behind the marriage, but Zhou Yu simply acted as if the whole idea for the marriage was the solid alliance between Shu and Wu. Gan Ning had never really had much skill in picking up on people's emotions, but he could tell that Zhou Yu was hiding something from him. He hadn't brought it up in public, having being told by Shang Xiang, that not even Sun Quan had been informed of Zhou Yu's and Lu Meng's plan yet. Having no news for Shang Xiang when he spoke to her next, it seemed there was nothing for her to do but to carry out her duty and marry a man she did not love.  
It also seemed that Shang Xiang was hiding something from Gan Ning when he had next spoken to her; she avoided eye contact with him and mainly looked at the ground. He hoped that she was just apprehensive about having to marry and that he actually hadn't done anything wrong. He'd decided he would talk to her again tomorrow, since tonight was her wedding night and he didn't even want to think what she would have to be doing instead of talking to him.

Gan Ning didn't even look up as he felt someone sit beside him; he twisted the cup in his hand and just stared at it absently, although there was no distinct pattern or meaning across the object. In his hazy state he wanted to try to take his mind off things even if it was a pathetic attempt.

Su Fei leant forward in the same manner trying to get down to his friend's level, his hands clasped in front of him he watched the ceremony a moment before speaking.

"The princess looks lovely." He said, waiting for some sort of response.

Gan Ning said nothing and continued to stare at the cup twirling in his hand. Gan Ning was happy that Su Fei had been put to join Wu instead of being executed like Huang Zu. Gan Ning had stepped in on the execution, worrying he was too late since him and Shang Xiang had lost track of time when talking in the oval garden. Sun Quan had respectfully listened to Gan Ning's high appreciation of Su Fei, and Quan being one of only a few that knew Gan Ning had served under Su Fei; pardoned the general's execution and allowed him to become an officer of Wu.  
Su Fei and Gan Ning hadn't really had a chance to speak since then; due to the fact Gan Ning had spent a majority of his time drinking in the large dining hall.

Su Fei looked down at Gan Ning, "Talk to me, my friend. Tell me what bothers you." As if Su Fei didn't full well know already.

Gan Ning sighed and squinted as he looked up and around the garden, "Oh a number of things really." He paused, only a very slight slur to his voice. "For one, I'm nearly out of wine." He said gruffly whilst depositing the cup to the ground.

"And the other things?" Su Fei prompted.

"What was the other thing?" Gan Ning said slowly and sarcastically to himself. "…oh yeah! The fact that the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met is getting married to a low and vile pile of…"

"I'd be careful what I say if I were you Gan Ning." Su Fei said softly. "It seems even the strands of grass have ears in this place."

"I don't know anymore Su Fei. It seems whenever I really and truly try to belong somewhere…to fit in…or even to belong to someone. Someone else steps in my way."

Su Fei gave a small chuckle, "Well, do what you usually do when someone gets in your way Gan Ning…cut them down!"  
Gan Ning shook his head, "This is different, old friend, too different. I have no control over what happens now." Gan Ning glanced over at the other tables around him in desperate search of more wine. "So I shall just drown my pitiful sorrows with wine…lots and lots of wine." Gan Ning stumbled to his feet as soon as his eyes locked onto a jug on the table that Ling Tong, Lu Xun and Lu Meng had huddled around. Strangely, upon glimpsing at Ling Tong; Gan Ning recognized the same bitter and grim expression across his face as his, one full of envy and disgust. Ling Tong's eyes too had never left the ground only for a mere few seconds to gaze upwards at the wedding; something too plagued his mind as it did Gan Ning. And he couldn't help but think that he and Ling Tong probably had more in common then they expected.

Before Gan Ning could even make it to the table, he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders directing him completely away from the wedding altogether. Gan Ning shifted aggressively under Su Fei's hold as he led him further out of the garden.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Gan Ning snarled as they were a safe distance away.

"Saving you from a swift execution."  
"What are you talking about?" Gan Ning said gruffly before plunking himself down on one of the wooden benches along the palace wall. "Go and fetch me some more wine!"

"I think you've had enough." Su Fei said calmly.

"Who are you? My father! I will tell you when I've had enough…well actually probably won't be able to tell you since I drink until I pass out."

"No, I'm not your father Gan Ning, I'm your friend. And if you'd made a bad commotion back there, Quan…a brave loyal warrior that you are or not…would have you executed. Don't you understand Gan Ning? You think you may rule the roost. But you have to obey the rules; you can't just destroy the important union of two dynasties just because you may have a thing for the bride."  
Gan Ning glared at Su Fei, "How dare you be so informal about her!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Then stop treating me like one!" Gan Ning huffed before getting to his feet, a very unwise move of course since as soon as he shot up his drunken state disallowed him from moving more then two steps before flopping down again. Gan Ning hit the floor hard, he grunted slightly before finding the position strangely comfortable.  
Su Fei sighed and pulled his friend to his feet, finding it very hard to do since Gan Ning repetitively slipped out of his hold.

"Look I'm only trying to help you, you saved my life. And now I want to save yours. If you care at all for this woman you'll stop drinking right now and prevent making a damn fool of yourself! I mean what kind of condition are you going to be in for Chi Bi if you can't stand? We leave in 3 days or don't you remember?"

"Yes! Of course I remember."

"Then do us all a favor and sleep on it. In the morning you will see how this marriage is going to be better for everyone. For Shu, for Wu and maybe even for Shang Xiang."  
Gan Ning shook his head viciously. "No...No way. She's hated this idea from the beginning!" Gan Ning bellowed, "I was there when Quan told everyone about it. I've never seen her look so…." Gan Ning paused his voice lowering as he thought about her. "…look so helpless."

Su Fei looked at Gan Ning for a while before speaking; he knew there was nothing worse then a man in love, especially a drunken jealous man in love. He didn't know what he could do to help the man that had so often helped him.

"Then help her." He said simply, "Help her by not being like this. Don't you think it's bad enough for her already then without her closest friend totally abandoning her for pointless drinking?"

"She'd do the same in my position!" Gan Ning said trying to defend himself.

"No she wouldn't." Su Fei said directly, looking Gan Ning straight in the eye.

Gan Ning held the gaze for a moment and as he did his deep feelings began to show. He groaned as he leant forward on his knees again. "Oh god…What am I doing?"

Su Fei placed a comforting hand on his back. "You're doing what any man would do in your situation, turning to drink. It's not wise, especially when the woman you're doing it over most probably has feelings for you too."

"Pssht!" Gan Ning huffed, "I don't think so. What could she see in me?"

"Well she does tend to _see _you a lot; you are constantly in each others company and even now at her wedding..." Su Fei looked ahead as the crowd of people began to make their way into the large glass conservatory, in the middle of the vast garden, for the wedding buffet. "…she looks for you."  
Gan Ning looked up and could see in the distance the white beautiful figure standing alone looking searchingly around the garden. It wasn't long until they had some distant gaze on each other and Gan Ning could only really imagine the look upon her face. Their hold upon each other was soon interrupted by a green figure ushering his new wife inside.

"If you won't let me drink, let me sleep. I don't think I can stand being awake tonight knowing what will be going on in Shang Xiang's room."

Su Fei shook his friend heartily, "Don't think about it, it will only tear you up more…Come on." He encouraged, pulling Gan Ning to his wobbly feet. "Let's get you inside."

The sun had only just set on the expansive Wu plain as the two warriors made their way inside, away from the loud bustle of celebration down the garden. It seemed that the beginning marks towards disaster were only just being placed.

Shang Xiang sat on the edge of the bed as Liu Bei stumbled into the room; in his drunken state it seemed he was trying to mumble some sort of romantic incantation to calm Shang Xiang down. He knew that the Princess of Wu was a virgin and purposely for the fact that he had got what he wanted out of the marriage he was going to use it to his full advantage. Except all that came out of his slurring mouth was rubbish that made no sense.

"Shang…flower…beautiful lady….of Wu" He paused and flopped on the bed beside her. "Woo woo woo!" He began laughing riotously, quite proud of his little joke.  
Shang Xiang tried to smile but her expression came out as more of a grimace as she smelt the strong odor of wine upon his breath and the undeniable lust in his eyes. Within seconds he had pushed her onto her back, Shang Xiang gave out a small squeal at first. But she knew if she put up too much of a fight and denied him what was 'his'. She'd lose everything for her brotherQuan and for Wu. As she felt his hands roam over her body she tried to put her mind on other things, immediately her thoughts strayed to the wedding vows; she couldn't remember a time when she had said such lies. The promises to cherish and look after one another until they have passed on to the next world, none of it made any sense to her. She didn't want to marry for territorial gain and allegiance; she finally knew what the 'something more' that was missing in her life. It was love.  
Which is why she remembered at that exact moment, that when the priest asked her finally if she agreed to take Liu Bei as her partner; upon saying ' I do' she thought of Gan Ning, her closest friend, and yet nothing more. Their friendship was a bizarre one at that; it wasn't usually likely that a man and a woman would be allowed to develop such a relationship especially as one of them was of royal blood.  
Shang Xiang gasped as she was distracted from her thoughts to see Liu Bei ripping up the sides of the expensive wedding gown she still had on. She felt a small tear trail down her cheek; she'd never expected it to be like this. A drunken, violent act of love; with someone she despised.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered. Liu Bei made weird sickening panting noises as he finally managed to push her skirt up over her hips.

"That's better." He slurred. "Darling…" His eyes flickered back momentarily as he tried to stay focused. "I am merely…." He burped quietly. "….preparing you." He grinned almost instantly his smile was gone and he leant forward to claim Shang Xiang's lips. She could hardly respond to his sloppy weak way of kissing. Her face squinted as she could taste the alcohol and smell the rancidness of his breath. She mumbled in protest and pushed him backwards.

"Stop!" She cried, hitching her legs up.

"What do you mean stop!" He infuriated, suddenly gaining some sort of speech.

"I don't want to do this, you are drunk. You are not yourself"

"What?" Liu Bei bellowed. Shang Xiang felt the smack before she saw it coming, her head whipped sideways as she remained frozen in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened and why.  
Liu Bei suddenly grabbed her shoulders and flung her properly onto the bed, she squirmed as he mounted on top of her pulling at her undergarments to come loose. Shang Xiang started whacking him forcefully aside the head, in an attempt to at least get him off her. But it was no use his huge frame was weighing down on her lithe figure.

Her arms flopped beside her tiredly as he smacked them down. "Now stop fussing and get what's coming to you."

"My brother will hear about this! He'll string you up like a side of meat!"

"Oh yes? And who is he going to believe?"

"Me! I am his sister! His blood!" She protested as he ripped away the only bottom clothing between him and her.

"Considering what I am going to do for your brother. He'd think twice about getting rid of me!" Liu Bei decided that was the end of the conversation as he pulled her hips hard up against him. His arms moved lethargically on account of the amount of alcohol pumping around his bloodstream. Suddenly Shang Xiang felt him slump on top of her. Closing her eyes shut she knew that this was it, resisting the urge to cry she just awaiting the blinding shot of pain that she knew was soon to come. But nothing came. Slowly she opened one eye and squinted downward.  
Liu Bei's head was buried deep in her breast and he was snoring. Shang Xiang raised her arms up from her sides not wishing to touch him incase he woke up; she slowly edged out of the bed. His head plopped down on to the covers without even a murmur.

The past couple of minutes whirled through her head; she cupped her hand to her mouth as she realized what she could have gone through. She had to get out of that room quickly. The only place that she felt solitude was in the gardens. Quickly finding some fresh undergarments and shoes she ran out of the room.

Gan Ning sat gazing into the large lake in front of him, the night sky had sent dabs of light across the water's surface and as the ripples moved along, the light danced in strange patterns. Gan Ning didn't know how long he'd been sitting there entranced by the night life but he sure as hell couldn't sleep. He couldn't get her off his mind, all alone with that sorry excuse for a human being. What she must be going through right now. It was no secret how much Liu Bei had got to drinking at his own wedding, Gan Ning had long since sobered up and even from his room he'd heard Liu Bei talking at the top of his voice in the dining hall. The party had moved when it had started to rain, the sound of the rain drumming against the roof of the conservatory was getting too much for people to stand, so the guests were moved indoors. This had only bothered Gan Ning further who couldn't get an ounce of sleep against the headache that he had developed.

All that had gone now though, he'd aided his throbbing headache with some herbal remedy that Shang Xiang had recommended when he was injured previously, now he felt he was going to have to ask permission to even look at her, let alone talk.

Su Fei's words ran over and over again in his head, maybe it would be better for everyone if this marriage went ahead. Of course there was no way that he and Shang Xiang could be together anyway, even if they shared the same feelings. Which he very much doubted, Shang Xiang just saw him as a good friend, it was only natural for her to be nervous around him because generally he did just get that reaction from people. But maybe this nervous was a different kind of nervous. Maybe she acted differently around him because she felt differently towards him. Oh, it was all getting to much to figure out, at least when he was drinking he could easily try to block things out. But being sober sucked; it meant everything came flooding back.

Gan Ning's train of thought was broken as his attention was drawn to the sound of rustling grass, sounding as though someone was running through it. He twisted around at his waist, not really wanting to get up. But as soon as he saw a white figure running across the length of the garden obviously crying, he immediately was on his feet.

She'd already passed into the next garden by the time Gan Ning got to running, it was really cold out and he suddenly was grateful that he wasn't in his usual pirate attire. The thick red jacket that Lu Meng had given him for Wu clung to him tightly as he ran after the fleeting figure.

He passed soon into the oval garden, and saw Shang Xiang crouched over the fountain with both her hands over her face. The first place that they'd actually spoken, it always seemed that here they could be themselves and somehow get away from it all.

"Shang?"

Shang Xiang near enough jumped out of her skin as she turned her solemn face around, her cheeks damp with the stain of tears, a sudden look of relief and hope shone across her face as she quickly got to her feet.

"Gan Ning!" She cried falling immediately into his arms, her face burrowed into his chest as her hands were placed just underneath her chin. "Oh god! It was horrible! Horrible!"

Gan Ning looked around cautiously still in shock by her sudden embrace; his arms gently cradled her as she sobbed. Suddenly the words she just said replayed in his head, he'd near enough missed them whilst reacting to her hug.

"What?" He suddenly erupted, pulling her back and holding her firmly by the shoulders. "What did he do to you?" He growled.

Shang Xiang sobbed out all the strain within her, "He had his hands all over me, and he was pushing me down on the bed. He was going too fast and I could smell the alcohol all over him every time he devoured me with his disgusting kisses!"

"He was basically taking you?" Gan Ning's eyes opened wide in his head, "Rape?" He whispered.

"Almost!" Shang wailed, "He slapped me right across the face when I refused to comply!"

"WHATTT!" Gan Ning growled through gritted teeth, his hands tightening around her shoulders in aggravation. "I'm not going to let him get away with this!"

"No Gan Ning you mustn't do anything! Quan will kill you if you screw up his chance of bettering Wu!"

"Where is he now?" He demanded, simply blocking out what she'd just said.

"No, Gan Ning!" She yelled pulling his arms off of shoulders, "I'm telling you, you can't!"

"I have to do something! He raped you!"

"I said he ALMOST did!" Shang Xiang rasped.

"What do you mean?"

"He fell asleep!" She said sighing, "The overdose on alcohol must have kicked in."

Gan Ning huffed, "Well he still had the intention!" He turned to storm off in pursuit of the drunken Liu Bei before he felt a soft hand on his forearm. He turned to see Shang Xiang looking helplessly up at him, her face still wet with tears.

"Please…" She begged, "…just stay here…I couldn't bear to see you at the hands of my brother." The pleading in her eyes made Gan Ning's heart melt. "Stay here with me…" She croaked, slowly moving toward him again and consuming herself within the warmth of his embrace. "You're all I have."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the cold. Her last words sent shivers up and down Gan Ning's back and that was not just because of the weather.

He rested his head upon hers as she nestled against him.

She sighed, "My god..."

"What?" Gan Ning piped up in a panic

"I've never felt this safe in my whole life." She sniffed, closing her eyes.

Gan Ning just smiled and held her tighter, sooner or later they wouldn't be able to have times like this together and he wanted to cherish it as much as possible.


	8. Battle Of Chi Bi Part I

CHAPTER EIGHT – Battle of Chi Bi Part One.

Nothing much had happened after that night when Shang Xiang and Gan Ning were together in the garden. Liu Bei had returned to Shu the next morning, already determined to start grouping together Wu and Shu for the Battle of Chi Bi. Everyone was ready to take Cao Cao. However there was still that solemn atmosphere that usually captures people before a war, a mixture of foreboding and excitement. A possible victory that could be a possible failure.

Shang Xiang didn't even say goodbye to Gan Ning as Liu Bei whisked her off back to Shu, and she wouldn't see him again until on the battlefield. All the preparation had led to this one point. All the worry was over and yet it had just begun.

"How are you today, Gan Ning?" Su Fei said across the breakfast table. Gan Ning, who had got little to no sleep, last night, was in a world of his own. His hair wasn't its usual style not as dangerously spiky.

Su Fei glanced up from his plate, waiting patiently for an answer whilst swallowing the large amount of food in his mouth.

"Gan Ning?" He prompted.

Gan Ning immediately shot out of his reverie and looked at Su Fei. "Pardon?"

"Well you've hardly touched your breakfast; you can't go to battle on an empty stomach."

Gan Ning hazily looked down at the food in front of him, which he had been stirring in swirls as he thought about Shang Xiang. How she had been last night had scared him. She had married into a dangerous relationship, and not one person knew why apart from Zhou Yu and Lu Meng. He gripped the spoon in his hand tightly, just thinking about what possible trouble that Zhou Yu's plans had got Shang Xiang into.

"Gan Ning?" Su Fei prompted again.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Su Fei's expression changed from patience to worry.

They were soon interrupted however by Ling Tong wandering in late. He placed himself, surprisingly, right next to Gan Ning. Everyone looking at him enter the room took notice of this but just carried on eating. Gan Ning looked to the right of him as Ling Tong got comfortable in his seat and waited for the servant to bring him his bowl. Ling Tong caught the look out of the corner of his eye and glanced back coldly, but said nothing. He too, wasn't in the mood for any kind of confrontation. So the two men sat next to each other as though friends but sadly were enemies.

Wu would leave for battle directly after breakfast, and it was clear that no other subject of conversation was going to be brought up, in an attempt to steer their minds away from what was coming.

* * *

Shang Xiang sat silently in the carriage that jostled its way towards the castle of Shu. Liu Bei sat beside her glancing out of the window. Neither of them had spoken the whole journey. Shang Xiang looked down at the garment she was wearing. A green war suit. Green. She sighed silently to herself as she took it in. She thought that by doing her duty and marrying to join Shu and Wu together would mean that they would be united. However she felt she had become a Lady of Shu and no longer the Princess of Wu. She closed her eyes in quiet sorrow, her lips held together tightly to stop herself from crying. Her thoughts strayed back to last night, when she was wrapped deeply in Gan Ning's embrace. Oh how she wished it was him in the carriage beside her. How she wished, that she was no longer unavailable to him; so she could be his friend, be his companion and maybe to have been something more. It was never really a voiced sharing of feelings. But she could feel it. She could feel the desperate love for him like her current desperate need to cry. Why had her brother been so selfish? He could have appointed any other woman of Wu. Maybe her late brother's wife; Da Qiao, although now a widow she would have been happy to serve her people. Or would she have been? After all it was about royal blood not royal connections. 

"You have been silent this whole journey, my darling?" Liu Bei said without turning away from the window. "Does something trouble you?"

Shang Xiang swallowed back the knot in her throat, "No everything is fine." She croaked.

"You know, I didn't want to say it back there with everyone around. But…" Liu Bei turned and leant over to whisper in his wife's ear. "I was somewhat displeased that you did not perform your duty as a wife last night."

"You fell asleep what would you have me do?" She said almost venomously

"Well if you hadn't put up such a fight, and just submitted to what you were supposed to. Maybe I wouldn't have been so exhausted."

"Maybe if you hadn't of drunk so much, you could have been up to the task."

A deep growl rendered from his throat as he raised his hand, Shang Xiang saw it coming this time however and grabbed his wrist swiftly as he brought it down to whack her. His eyes opened wider in shock as the look upon her face turned to a deep scowl.

"If you ever raise your hand again to me, I swear, I will place you so deep into the ground that not even the worms can get you." She flung his hand back into his chest and continued to stare out the window.

"You threaten me?" He scoffed. He shifted close to her and delicately pulled back the hair from her hair and whispered "I've seen how you are with that Gan Ning, don't think I don't know what your heart tells you. If you even dare threaten me again or think that you are above me. I will personally see to it that he will spend the rest of eternity in a dark chamber where only his slow dying breath will accompany him!"

Shang Xiang's eyes filled with a hint of tears and she found herself biting down her lip once more to stop crying.

* * *

Ling Tong stared up at the huge ships of Cao Cao's as they approached Chi Bi. Together with Shu and Wu's troops they stood 50,000 strong. However this was nothing compared to the 150,000 soldiers that Wei possessed. This may be the reason for the uneasy anxiety amongst the Wu troops. Gan Ning rode close to Ling Tong, but there was no fear in his heart, Gan Ning stood strong and firm. He didn't even look to the battle ships ahead of him; he gazed up at the sky as they made their slow approach. 

Sun Quan rode up in front of them. He had a deep frown upon his face. The reason being that, Zhou Yu had finally told him why it was so important that Shang Xiang should marry Liu Bei. It was a scheme; she was a pawn in the game to retake the land that they had lost to Liu Bei in wars previous. He couldn't stay angry at Zhou Yu however or cast him away, despite his annoyance at the expense of his sister. He had to win this war. In order to get Shang Xiang back and to carry out what Zhou Yu believed to be right.

The troops stopped as Sun Quan turned towards them. He took a profound breath before he spoke. "I look upon you today men. And I know the worry in your hearts."

Gan Ning's expression was not of this however, as the malice in his eyes already begun to intensify.

"But I promise you that this battle will not be in vain. You may think you are marching to your deaths; you are in fact marching to victory. Something that Wu had craved for many years. I have finally come across what my father and my brother both wanted for Wu. What they lived for, what they fought for and what they died for." He paused. "So today I am not your commander. Although I lead this army, you in fact lead yourselves. Strike fear into the hearts of Wei, show no mercy and leave none alive. We only rest until Cao Cao is beneath the weight of my blade!"

The army then cheered in a joyous cry.

"So onwards men!" Quan shouted. "To a new dawn and a brighter day!" He yelled and turned his horse viciously. Every stead whinnied in protest as all the generals pounded after their master towards the ships of Wei.

Shu had already begun fighting. Liu Bei in his prestigious pride believed that he could take the first wave of Wei soldiers. Shang Xiang found herself driven away from the battlefield and racing towards Wu's approach. She could see the cluster of men in the distance as they stormed towards her. Her angelically white horse stood out against the dark of the ships. Gan Ning could see her from where he rode, his blade swinging above his head and occasionally tapping the horse's hide as it galloped onwards. Sun Quan reached his sister first, slightly out of breath as he dismounted. He embraced her tightly just as she got off her own stead.

"Where is Liu Bei? How come you are here by yourself!? It is not safe, Shang."

"I had to come to see you. I don't feel right fighting alongside him."

Sun Quan just nodded knowing how she must feel.

Gan Ning soon flung himself off his horse as it slowed down. He jogged up to where they stood and sheathed his sword.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

A brief wordless affection passed between Gan Ning and Shang Xiang as they looked upon one another. She just nodded quietly and turned back to her brother. "What must we do?"

Sooner or later all the generals had gathered around the small grouping. "I suggest we split the army across the base of the ships. And advance on all sides. Shang Xiang I want you to go with Lu Meng, you'll be safe with him."

Shang Xiang threw a glimpse at Gan Ning, wondering if she'd ever see him again. "Yes, brother." She said solemnly.

"The rest of you! As I said, group together. Two generals to every set of troops!"

"Yes, sir!" They all said in more or less direct unison.

"Shang," Quan grabbed her shoulders, "Has Liu Bei met with Huang Gai yet? What are their plans for advance?"

"They are fighting toward the eastern plain. Pang Tong has devised a plan to sink two of the bridges in a hopeful ploy that Cao Cao will pull his troops back. That way Huang Gai can easily approach with the fire attack."

"Excellent. Okay, you go with Lu Meng. Good Luck my sister." He placed a kiss to her cheek and remounted his stead.

"Who am I to go with, sir?" Ling Tong piped up.

Sun Quan looked around seeing that most of the generals had departed. His gaze fell upon Gan Ning who was still looking upon Shang Xiang intently. "Gan Ning will be your companion, Ling Tong. You take out the first bridge together."

Gan Ning rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder to Ling Tong. Who glared back at him, morosely. "So be it." Gan Ning huffed.

With that Sun Quan was gone, with Zhou Yu riding by his side.

Ling Tong watched as Shang Xiang made a slow depart from them her eyes still on Gan Ning as she mounted her horse. "You two take care of yourselves okay?"

Gan Ning followed her somberly, "You too, my lady."

She nodded a small appreciation and with one last loving glance, turned and raced after Lu Meng.

"You ought to be careful you know." Ling Tong warned.

Gan Ning threw him an uninterested glance, "Really?" He asked, getting back on his black stead.

"Quan would never allow you two to be together."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Gan Ning growled. "So let's do ourselves a favor and not speak. Just fight. Agreed?"

Ling Tong put his head back and to the side as he looked upon Gan Ning. "You think you are so great, I will be the hero today Gan Ning…"

"Agreed?" Gan Ning asked furiously.

Ling Tong sighed, "Agreed."

Gan Ning looked Ling Tong quickly up and down before kicking his heels into the side of his horse and galloping ahead. Ling Tong soon followed and as did the hordes of their troops behind them.

* * *

Shang Xiang stayed close to Lu Meng, not because she was scared but if anything was to happen to Gan Ning, he would be the first officer to find out since he outranked her in terms of fighting, although her worry for Gan Ning and the rest of her friends shouldn't get in the way of the battle, she already felt that the feminine side of her was beginning to take it's toll; especially when it had never decided to show its face before. Shang Xiang had long been known as the most fearless woman in Wu, no sword could penetrate her heart and therefore no man could either. 

"What's going on Lu Meng?"

Lu Meng shifted his head upward to indicate that something was going on up ahead. Shang Xiang looked down to see Pang Tong and Liu Bei standing at a huge gap in between the ships where a long bridge had been. They'd successfully knocked down one. Shang Xiang grimaced as she saw the few unfortunate Shu soldiers who had found themselves on the wrong side of the bridge when it was taken down. She watched as they bravely came to their end by a swarm of Wei soldiers.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked Lu Meng,

He gave a small huff, "I'm hardly one to be handing out orders at a time like this Shang Xiang, all I know is that we have to stick together; your brother's orders."

"Okay, well since this bridge is taken out we can work our way along the edge and come up behind Cao Pi and Cao Cao."

"So be it." Lu Meng shifted his horse to the right and they galloped off towards the far eastern side of the ships.

Both Lu Meng and Shang Xiang soon realized why not many people had decided to take this route yet, the hordes of Wei soldiers that had been cut off by the first bridge now had to pile into the eastern ships thus pushing them further forward. Shang Xiang smirked at the already smirking Lu Meng, that meant that all that lay between them and the next officer was a bunch of privates – easy kills- they all stood quivering in their boots as Shang Xiang and Lu Meng stormed them a moment later.

Shang Xiang swung her right arm down, her Chakrams cutting through the men as simple as cutting through leaves. Their swift bloodcurdling screams dying as soon as they hit the floor. An arrow whistled by narrowly missing Shang Xiang's head, as she returned from swooping down. She watched as it made a thorough end in the Wei gate captain far off behind her. Her eyes followed the arrow's trail back to where it had come, till she saw about 4 crossbowmen getting ready to reload.

"Yah!" She prompted her stead as she shoved her heels into its sides, it whinnied galloping off into the direction of the cross-bowers; Shang Xiang had to repetitively duck as they tried desperately to shoot her down from her horse.

She jumped off at the last second and spun twice killing 3 of the 4 of them immediately. She glared menacingly as the last man's arms shook as he held his loaded cross bow about 5 foot away from her face, Shang Xiang's breathing slowed down and all the sound around her went silent as she concentrated on the task ahead of her, it even seemed that time slowed as she watched the trigger intently. Shutting her eyes she trusted her senses, within seconds she heard the arrow release and whine through the air, she rapidly crossed her Chakrams in front of her again and again, until the sound had stopped. She opened her eyes and looked down at the shards of arrow at her feet. She quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at the soldier who had shot at her. Without giving him enough time to react she ran forward and struck her chakram deep into his chest; his warm blood trickling down her wrist as she wrenched her weapon free.

Lu Meng had already killed about 400 soldiers, without even breaking a sweat. He struggled as one soldier attempted to jump on his back and wrap his arms around his neck. Shang Xiang saw to this however and flung her chakram through the air; it spun forward 3 or 4 times before cleaving the man almost in half, then it turned back on itself and returned to Shang Xiang's hand, like it was attached by an invisible wire or something.

Lu Meng looked around as he cut down the last men around him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Shang Xiang winked and raced ahead, the warrior inside her was slowly returning now she was on the battlefield.

* * *

"Okay I know you said we're not allowed to talk to each other, but how the hell are we going to take this bridge down with 3 officers on it?" Ling Tong queried, as both him and Gan Ning stood before the bridge. 

Gan Ning exhaled deeply through his nose. "We can take them."

"Oh really, genius? And how? It's us two versus three officers plus their lower ranking soldiers."

"Well considering that our soldiers are already working on bringing the bridge down, it's not going to be very long that we have to hold them off for. So stop moaning…" He paused, unsheathing his sword. "…and start fighting!" He roared as he ran frantically forward, swooping his sword low to cut the legs of the soldiers running towards him. Ling Tong rolled his eyes and scampered after him, his Nunchuks whacking into the backs of the other charging soldiers.

Gan Ning's sword met with Cai Mao's, their arms straining as they both tried to get the better of the other. Gan Ning's teeth gritted, growled deeply as he successfully forced Cai Mao back into his men. He moved forward immediately, Cai Mao almost not protecting himself, in time, with his sword. Ling Tong got to work on the other two officers, one of them was twice the size of him with a huge gash down the side of his face and the other was very lithe and had long flowing brown hair, all whisked up in a pony tail. Ling Tong cried out as the huge man whacked his fist into the back of his neck. He stumbled forward and nearly whacked his head on the side barrier. He swiftly returned to his feet and started to spin his Nunchuks around his body and over his head, his body twisting in numerous directions as the two officers tried desperately to dodge the blows. Every so often Ling Tong heard a painful cry from when they couldn't miss his swings.

The pony-tailed officer, with golden claws as his weapon, slashed Ling Tong's arm. Causing the Nunchuks to slip to one hand, Ling Tong winced and quickly responded by connecting his elbow viciously into the face of his attacker. The officer stumbled backwards in shock, trying to nurse his bloody nose. Ling Tong suddenly felt a huge weight on his shoulder as a thick arm wrapped itself around his neck and lifted him from off the ground. The arm both bruised and bloody from his Nunchuks began to get tighter and tighter, cutting off his air supply. Ling Tong choked and watched as everything around him turned white, he waved his arms frantically, sending his Nunchuks repetitively into the man's stomach. This man however must have the stomach of a stone bull since he didn't flinch once. Ling Tong slowly began to give into his fate, until he heard a distant cry from behind him and he was immediately let go. Ling Tong slumped to the floor, coughing and rubbing his throat tenderly, trying to take the crushed sensation away.

A moment later he felt an arm around his stomach pulling him up. He looked to see who it was and saw Gan Ning supporting him as they ran forward.

"Quick!" He ordered, "They're taking the bridge down!"

Ling Tong looked behind him to see the huge man lying in his own blood on the ground, the pony-tailed man was no where to be seen. Cai Mao was slumped over the side of the bridge, with his own sword shoved deep inside him.

The floor beneath them trembled and cracked, they weren't going to make it to the ship.

"Come on!" Gan Ning yelled as he let go of Ling Tong and started to sprint. Ling Tong hobbled at first and began to just deal with pain and ran as fast as he could. They both jumped as the ground fell from under them. Both grunting as they hit solid ground, safely back on the ship.

"That will teach you to try and fight Dian Wei and Zhang He, single handedly." Gan Ning smirked,

Ling Tong threw him a deadly glare and then realized what he had just said, "That was Dian Wei? Cao Cao's bodyguard?"

Gan Ning nodded, "Well just a body now." He joked getting to his feet and offering a hand to Ling Tong. Ling Tong refused it and got up on his own. Gan Ning sighed and mounted his horse.

A messenger ran toward them with a huge smile across his face, "It worked! Cao Cao has pulled most of his troops back. Huang Gai is making his move."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong glanced at each other and thanked the messenger before he ran away to inform others. Gan Ning looked back on their accomplishment, the huge gap between them and the enemy could be determined by the sound of soft waves lapping over the demolished bridge below. Gan Ning's eyes widened in shock as he saw a mass of arrows-men, ready to take their aim, on the other side of the far gap. He looked quickly to Ling Tong, completely unaware, as he dusted himself down. He jumped from his horse and ran toward him as the men released their arrows. "Ling Tong!" He yelled, tackling him to the ground to late as two arrows shot deep into Ling Tong's right arm.

They stayed to the ground as the arrows soared over their heads; Ling Tong winced as Gan Ning dragged him across the floor to the cover of the wooden wall beside the gap.

"Can I get some archers over here?!" Gan Ning called out to his fleet as the arrows continued to shoot at them.

A huge group of archers emerged from the Wu soldiers and immediately starting firing back across to the other side.

"Shit." Gan Ning said as Ling Tong looked hazily up at him. "We've got to get you to a supply base! Come on!" He prompted pulling Ling Tong to his feet and off the ship.

* * *

Shang Xiang took a moment to gather her breath as the last pack of soldiers fell around her. Her arms tired and her shoulders aching as she brought her Chakrams to rest at her side; small droplets of blood dripped from the dirty blades as she breathed in and out. Lu Meng patted her on the back as a message to carry on. 

Up ahead Zhen Ji, Cao Pi's wife, and her officer Man Chong stood ahead looking over in shock at the bloody carnage that was their fleet. Zhen Ji's eyes fell upon Shang Xiang as she made her advance. Lu Meng took Man Chong as the fight ensued.

Shang Xiang and Zhen Ji walked towards each other almost casually. Shang Xiang swung her Chakrams in an artful dance before crouching low in a defense position; quirking an eyebrow so as to invite Zhen Ji on.

"Well if it isn't the Princess of Wu…" Zhen Ji said snidely.

"Zhen Ji." Shang Xiang said, regarding the woman in front of her.

"My my…I never though I'd be so lucky as to fight the woman that fights for Gan Ning's heart."

Shang Xiang's eyes widened and she found herself straitening up. "What are you talking about?"

Zhen Ji smirked, "News travels quickly. Especially as we had Huang Gai amongst us not to long ago. He is a mighty gossip when he's had a bit too much wine, I tell you that."

Shang Xiang thought back to what she overheard that night outsider her brother's room. Huang Gai's fake defection, and how that he was whipped so as Wei never suspected that he was still part of Wu.

"Yes, well about matters that are neither true or of any of your concern." Shang Xiang replied venomously

"He defects today. Is that not true?"

"Yes. I'm sure we will be positively _burning_ with envy." Shang Xiang smiled at her choice of words, especially as any moment now the fire attack would take place. "But today, will be Wu's victory. But don't worry I'll see to it that your husband has a quick death!"

Zhen Ji's face changed to one of absolute rage, Shang Xiang unfortunately didn't see the blow coming, as Zhen Ji's flute whacked into the side of her face. Shang Xiang's head snapped to the side and lingered there a moment in shock as she slowly turned her face back round to Zhen Ji, a hint of deadly malice in her eyes.

She moved forward immediately afterward flinging her Chakrams in front of her. Zhen Ji, however, successfully defended herself by knocking her blows back with her flute. Every so often she caught the back of Shang Xiang's hands, causing her to wince and shake them, before having to fight immediately again, to avoid being whacked once more.

Her right chakram sliced the top of Zhen Ji's right thigh, but only caused her to stumble slightly before they were attacking each other again. Shang Xiang swooped low as the flute came precariously close to her head. She spun behind Zhen Ji and nipped her on the back. Zhen Ji cried out and rapidly spun to meet Shang Xiang, her flute each time missing her target as Shang Xiang kept backing away. Shang Xiang all of a sudden launched herself forward, bringing her Chakrams together to aim for Zhen Ji's chest. Zhen Ji quickly looped her flute through the Chakrams and held either side of the flute to force Shang Xiang backward then suddenly forward, they struggled like that for a while both grunting as Shang Xiang tried to break free. Zhen Ji slowly placed both her feet on Shang Xiang chest and heaved backward, wrenching the Chakrams from her grasp. Shang Xiang fell to the ground as Zhen Ji landed decorously on the ground from her back flip.

She flung the Chakrams off of her flute so that they landed far behind her. Shang Xiang crouched on the floor staring up at Zhen Ji as she held the flute to her throat. Shang Xiang lifted her head back with pride as she awaited the final strike.

"Any last words?" Zhen Ji asked mockingly,

Shang Xiang said nothing, still holding the firm dignified expression.

Zhen Ji just frowned and brought her flute high above her head, ready to aim for Shang Xiang's temple. A quick death. "Don't worry I'll send your regards to Gan Ning."

Shang Xiang quickly got hold of the handle of the sword, which was attached to her waist behind her. She watched as Zhen Ji brought her arm down. She swiftly unsheathed her samurai sword and swiped it into Zhen Ji's stomach. There was no cry. Zhen Ji stood frozen with her flute half way to its target; she trembled as blood began to seep from her mouth

"Payback's a bitch." Shang Xiang sneered.

Zhen Ji's flute dropped from her hand as she fell to the ground with it. Her eyes wide open as she passed into the next world.

Lu Meng ran up beside Shang Xiang. "My god, for a moment there I thought you needed my help!"

Shang Xiang looked at the sword in her hand and kissed it. "My father's sword. It's never left my side."

* * *

"Oh god!" Gan Ning panicked. "I didn't realize you'd been hit a third time!" He put his hand to the third arrow deep in Ling Tong's thigh as he slumped down against the wall. Gan Ning had managed to get them both to safety. The supply base gates were closed behind them so they weren't going to be attacked anytime soon. 

Ling Tong went to remove the two arrows in his arm.

"Are you crazy?" Gan Ning snapped, pushing Ling Tong's arms away.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"You're going to cause even more damage if you just rip them from your arm you don't know what they've pierced!"

"Like you care." Ling Tong grumbled.

"If I didn't care. I'd have left you to die."

Gan Ning whacked Ling Tong's hands away as they reached up to remove the arrows once more. "Here let me!" He said forcefully. "This may hurt a bit." He warned as he got hold of one of the arrows and snapped the end off. Ling Tong flinched as his face contorted. Gan Ning did it again to the other arrow and Ling Tong gripped Gan Ning's arm in response.

Then he moved to his leg and swiftly broke that arrow too. Ling Tong cried out, for some reason that one hurt the most.

"I'll make sure a doctor gets over here right away." Gan Ning said getting to his feet.

"Wait." Ling Tong said sternly.

Gan Ning turned and looked down. "What?"

"Thank you." He said quietly, "You didn't have to do what you did." He glanced up at Gan Ning, the look on Ling Tong's face was clear that this was hard for him to say. "I also want to say sorry."

Gan Ning turned completely around.

"Sorry for how I've been…when you asked me how many fathers and sons that I had killed…and how that only when you know, will you say you are sorry for killing my father. I realized you were right; I would be a huge hypocrite if I said I'd never brought that pain to someone's family. If I should be angry at anyone it should be me." Ling Tong paused and looked solemnly to the ground. "For not being there to defend him."

Gan Ning just looked upon Ling Tong and sighed. All the hate for him seemed to have dissipated into the air with his exhale. He got down to Ling Tong's level, crouching low to get some sort of eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." He put his hand to Ling Tong's good shoulder. "I only wish I had joined Wu earlier. To have spared you the loss of your father."

Ling Tong smirked. "Nah, now where would the fun be if I hadn't hated you for all these months?"

Gan Ning gave a small huff of a laugh. "I saved you; can that make up for the loss of your father?"

Ling Tong nodded and took Gan Ning's hand in a manly grip. "A life for a life."

A moment of acceptance passed between the two men before they let go of each others hands.

* * *

Lu Meng and Shang Xiang hardly had a moment to move before the creeping sound of escaping wind surrounded them. Huang Gai's fire attack was successful and they hadn't moved far enough out of direct range. The fire swiftly spread around them and between them, separating them to far ends of the part of the ship. Shang Xiang quickly jumped over the flames and ran ahead to safety. She looked over to see Lu Meng on a different path with the rest of the soldiers. He gave a small look of hopelessness. 

"It's fine!" Shang Xiang called out. "I'll go on ahead and meet you later on!"

Lu Meng just nodded, knowing that's all they could do. Shang Xiang sighed as she looked ahead to the burning ships, the sounds of dying victims ringing in her ears.

Cao Pi stood just moments away watching her. A messenger stood beside him, having just carried the heavy news of his wife's death by the hand of Sun Shang Xiang. Cao Pi looked upon the lonesome warrior and grinned. "Take her!" He ordered.

The rally of soldiers behind him rejoiced in a resounding war cry as they stormed down the ramp towards her.

**A/N - Wooo a big addition there! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I assure you the next chapter is on its way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW pretty please with sugar on:D xxxxCagedFreedomxxxx**


	9. Battle of Chi Bi Part II

**A/N- Here you go. No.9! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave me a review if so ;)  
I promise there will be some declaration of feelings and whatnot in the next chapter :) **

**Happy reading xxx CagedFreedom xxx**

**Chapter Nine: Battle of Chi Bi Part Two.**

Gan Ning patted Ling Tong lightly on his good shoulder as he rose up. The brief silence that had lingered was interrupted by the persistent banging coming from the gates, Gan Ning and Ling Tong's attention was suddenly drawn to the noise. The sound of Gan Ning's sword unsheathing from his waist was all that could be heard in the deathly silence that followed.  
The gate captain opened a hatch on the doorway so as to see who was on the other side as soon as he was reassured it wasn't the enemy the gates were hastily opened to reveal a tired messenger stumbling his way through.

"It's the Princess!" He called out breathlessly. His chest rising and falling viciously as he tried to stand up straight, "She's…She's been…"

Gan Ning was on him in a second. "Speak clearly you disgusting little worm!"

The messenger swallowed a huge knot in his throat and spoke as clearly as he could, "She's been ambushed."

Gan Ning's eyes widened in terror, without a moments delay he had already run to mount his horse.

"Where?" he asked gruffly

Ling Tong did his best to sit up as he leant forward. "Gan Ning! You can't go alone! Are you mad?"

"And you can't come at all!" Gan Ning ordered, "Stay here!"

Ling Tong slumped down angered at his temporary disability.

Gan Ning grabbed the messenger by the collar, "I said, where?"

* * *

Shang grunted as another blow knocked her to the ground, she gazed up her face shielded by her arm. Cao Pi stood over her his fist quivering in rage. She looked up with a sense of pleading in her eyes, her face all bloody and bruised offered little sympathy to Cao Pi. He lifted her up from the ground and tossed her forward. Shang landed hard on her back, a small cry of pain escaping her tortured soul.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you gave my wife a quick death." Cao Pi said, his voice wavering with angst. "But then again…"he paused prodding her side with his foot "…You..." his foot prodded harder "...are..." Shang winced as the tip of his boot dug deep into her side. "…unworthy!" He yelled placing a rough kick into her side. Shang cried out rolling around helplessly.

The Wei soldiers looked on in disbelief never had they seen their commander act this way before, it was a rich anger that seemed only to exist in situations such as this. When they had jumped Shang she had little chance to put up a fight since as she had soon found herself almost trampled to the ground with her Chakrams kicked out of her reach. It wasn't long before Cao Pi stood up to start on her. It seemed even now that on the brink of death she could only think of one person. Shang wished with all her heart that she could have seen him again, one last time.

Cao Pi sighed as he issued the last blow, causing her to flop back in a bloody mess. He sighed raising his hand to his head to contain himself.

"Get her up!" he ordered.

Two of the soldiers standing around pulled her up to her feet. Shang struggled to keep her head in one place but due to the agonizing pain all over her body, all she could think of doing was lying down slowly awaiting her demise,

Cao Pi sniffed, indicating to one of his officers to toss him his weapon. He caught it perfectly with one hand, turning he aimed it a few centimeters away from Shang's heart.

"Any last words before I break your heart as you did mine?"

Shang coughed her body shaking in the action, blood splattering to the floor. She forced a weak smile. "May Zhen Ji rot!" She said wearily

Cao Pi scowled his face as ugly as his intentions. He slowly drew back his weapon his eyes burning with an indescribable malice. He let out a loud war cry as his weapon surged forward.

Gan Ning suddenly flung himself over the high flames, tumbling to the floor in effortless grunts. Cao Pi turned his attention away to the intruder. Gan Ning drew up slowly casting an evil glare towards Cao Pi. Shang's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, half with the power of her relief and half with the fear of Gan Ning's safety.

"Let her go." He said through gritted teeth.

Cao Pi gave an unimpressed smile. "Oh please, being the hero won't get you anywhere!" Cao Pi released his soldiers with a small indication of his head. None of them moved at first since they all knew how great of a warrior that Gan Ning was, however all scared of the wrath of Cao Pi also; they ran forward in a jumbled crowd.  
Gan Ning let out an angry cry as he swooped his sword low, cleaving through the first wave of soldiers. Spinning to the side he whacked another in the back of the head with the handle of his sword. The fight was brief as each one of the Wei soldiers fell to the ground, dead.

Cao Pi simply shrugged his shoulders and called his officer Yue Jin forward. The man trembled as he stepped up to Gan Ning. The two soldiers holding Shang edged backwards, trying to get as far away as possible.

Gan Ning bowed low imitating the sign of respect before twisting the sword in his hand so it pointed directly at his victim, with a small yell he surged forward, driving his blade deep into Yue Jin's stomach. Yue Jin's eyes popped wide open as blood instantly trickled from his lips; he fell against Gan Ning as he withdrew his weapon and wiped his sword clean along his back.

Cao Pi watched as Yue Jin fell to the floor, his lips quivered with frustration.

"You have no chance against me." Gan Ning growled famously.

Cao Pi gave an evil smirk gripping his weapon tightly in his hands he separated his spear into two swords, holding them stiffly out by his sides in a defense stance.

Gan Ning cut his eye away from Cao Pi for a moment to look at Shang Xiang. His heart contorted tightly in his chest as he gazed upon her beaten body, his arm trembled with anger as he malevolently glared back at Cao Pi.

Gan Ning walked slowly forward; with his sword held strongly at his side he approached Cao Pi, ignoring Shang Xiang's pleas for him to stop.

Cao Pi, being the cruel and unfair snake that he was, swept his right arm forward, his sword cleaved deeply into Gan Ning's shoulder as he tried to spin out of the way. He growled loudly in pain, swinging his own weapon precariously close to Cao Pi's stomach almost impaling him before Cao Pi crossed his two swords together downwards and blocked Gan Ning's path.  
He head-butted Gan Ning viciously and advanced immediately as he stumbled backward, Gan Ning just about defended a deathly blow to the neck by ducking underneath the sword. Cao Pi grunted, catching Gan Ning on the back of the head with his elbow. Gan Ning fell harshly to the ground, rolling out of the way as Cao Pi drove his swords towards him. Gan Ning rolled to the side, glimpsing to where he had lay with Cao Pi's two swords dug slightly into the wooden ground. Gulping at the thought that it could have been him viciously impaled, Gan Ning flipped back to his feet and kicked Cao Pi's bent frame to the floor.

Defenseless and fuming, Cao Pi raised his arms for mercy. Gan Ning sheathed his sword whilst looking upon his victim disgustedly.  
Gan Ning glanced at the two swords stuck in the floor and the two men holding Shang. Within seconds he'd picked up the two swords and had flung them towards his prey. Shang had closed her eyes, waiting for the swords to accidentally hit her. But Gan Ning's was a perfect aim, she soon found herself free to move. Opening her eyes she looked either side of her as the two jolting victims emitted their last breaths before toppling backward with a sword deep in their chests.  
She gave Gan Ning a grateful smile before her legs gave way beneath her. Gan Ning shot forward catching her in his arms before she fell. With her head resting upon his arm he crouched down beside her.  
Cao Pi slowly got back to his feet, watching the two Wu warriors with envy. He had been too late to save his wife, and the killer of his beloved was lying a few feet ahead of him. All he had to do was reach for one of his swords and take her. He knew, however, that it wouldn't be that easy with Gan Ning as her bodyguard. He would have to face her sooner or later. But for now he needed to regain his strength…

Gan Ning smiled down at Shang as she lay beneath him, her breathing ragged. Tears began to well up in her eyes as strange sensations of pain flooded through her at every breath.

"Gan Ning." She said weakly

"Yes, Princess?" He replied, his angst causing his voice to break suddenly.

"Thank you." She smiled; her eyes flickered slightly in an attempt to try to stay open.

He sighed, still smiling. "Don't be silly. I had to save you."

"Why did you?" She said almost as if she didn't care for herself.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, "You were ambushed, and you could have died."

Shang breathed lethargically. "I am dying." She submitted.

"What?" Gan Ning said angrily, "NO! Don't give up." He shook her gently.

"I can't feel anything." She said numbly

Gan Ning shook his head, unwilling to let her go. "No you'll be fine!"

Shang shut her eyes, her lithe body giving it to his painful fatigue.

"Shang!" Gan Ning yelled, shuffling backward to lay her on the ground properly.

Searching around for some kind of help, he realized that Cao Pi had long since gone and that he was the only one left on the burning ship. With one last burst of energy he clambered to his feet, whistling a high-pitched sound he called his stead towards him.

Patting it on the mane quickly, he picked up Shang's limp figure and laid her over his shoulder. Grunting slightly he eased her up onto the horse's back, before getting on the horse himself. Hugging her little body against his he reached around and grabbed the reigns.

"YAH!" He yelled, pulling the horse in the direction of the flames. The stead whinnied loudly refusing to move forward, Gan Ning cursed urging the horse to go on. "Come on you pathetic mule!" He tugged harder at the reigns but unfortunately coming to no luck as the horse just whinnied louder and shuffled back further. Gan Ning sighed realizing that the flames were too high, no matter how hard he pushed this horse it wasn't going to be able to jump over.

He brought his hand to his face rubbing the muck from it as he tried to think what to do next. All the exits were blocked with rising fire, the only way out was to go down with the flames. The only escape was death.

Gan Ning dismounted the horse once more, carefully lifting Shang off as well. Hugging her gently to himself he looked searchingly around the small place around them, the heat of the fire started to become apparent on his back and the intensity of the flame began to sting his eyes. He closed them tightly resting his head upon her dormant shoulder for a while before his eyes snapped awake in shock as his horse cried out in pain, desperately trying to shake its tail of the harsh fire.

"Calm down!" Gan Ning begged, grabbing hold of its reigns and pulling it as far away as he could, his back smacked into the wooden ledge behind him. He suddenly felt sick as the ship gave way beneath him, its supports cracking and falling away whilst the sea held on tightly to its prey pulling its howling frame into the depths of his watery demise.

* * *

Ling Tong ran out of the supply base to the sea shore watching in the short distance as the ship slumped further into the water. Sun Quan and Zhou Yu raced up behind him on horseback. Both flanked him as they too gazed out in shock at the devastation up ahead.

"Where's my sister?" Quan asked furiously

Ling Tong looked over his shoulder to his master and indicated to the ship.

"Gan Ning never came back either." He replied

Quan got down off his horse, his head shaking in denial.

"No…" he whispered at first, "NO!" He yelled as the idea sank properly into his head.

Lu Meng approached suddenly, his run had a slight limp to it due to his injuries. "My Lord!"

"You!" Quan replied viciously, "_You_ were supposed to be watching her. Move in pairs I said! Now look!" He bellowed. "I've lost her forever!"

Lu Meng fell to his knees, holding his hands out for mercy. "Please my Lord I did all I could we were torn apart by the fire. I had no idea that she was in danger!"

"Cao Pi has killed my sister!" Quan cried out abrasively, "And you have nothing to say for yourself?!" Quan aimed at Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu replied as calmly as he always did. "She may yet be alive."

Sun Quan roared in disbelief as he reached up to attack Zhou Yu. Ling Tong simply kept his head down, listening vaguely as Lu Meng tried to split the fight up but also listening to the sound of the lapping waves and the light breeze. He closed his eyes, his own body weak with injury but he didn't care, he had enough energy to pay respect to his lost comrades.

Just as the wind began to die down and the fight got wilder, Ling Tong's attention was drawn to the sound of hurried feet, looking to the side he saw a figure running towards him along the bank. He soon realized who it was. Huang Gai reached him within seconds, clearly out of breath; he gripped Ling Tong's good shoulder for support.

"What is it?" Ling Tong asked impatiently

The presence of Huang Gai soon brought attention to Sun Quan, he let go of Zhou Yu who was being shielded by Lu Meng, and turned to grab Huang Gai.

"What is it!?" He prompted

Huang Gai's mouth remained open as he drew in harsh breath. "Two….figures…lying in the sand."

"Where?" Ling Tong asked, a sudden shot of hope pumped through his veins.

"Follow me." Huang Gai ordered as he ran back where he had come.


	10. To Feel Alive

**A/N - Sorry for the late update! I just want to thank my new reviewers for their input and welcome any more new readers.  
This chapter has a hint of M. But believe me MUCH more to come!**

_One Week Later_

Shang Xiang rested on her veranda which ran out around her room; the sun was casting a hazy light over the dew-strewn gardens as it dipped below the horizon for the end of another day, the Wu horses could be seen grazing in the far fields being tended to by the young stable boy. Shang Xiang just simply stared, all that was beautiful in the world seemed to sing in front of her and all she could do was blankly stare out, her chest feeling as though she'd swallowed a world of water. Her thoughts had been straying over the past week over and over again; she choked up on the sheer memory of finding Gan Ning still unconscious, days after she had woken up.

His skin tone no longer the bronzed sun-kissed look but rather a grey withdrawn complexion that seemed itself to be sucking the life out of him, his usual spiky strands of hair now hung limp around his face as if still wet from Chi Bi, his chest rose every so often with his weak breathing. The doctor was convinced he wasn't going to make it. And yet Shang Xiang felt a strange pang of hope, visiting him every day kept building that same hope to a point that if it didn't come true she knew she'd die right along with him.

Now, as she rested out on the veranda awaiting the news of her brother's meeting with Liu Bei, she prayed that after some compromises she'd no longer be chained to him as a wife but rather as an enemy again. Shang didn't even turn around as she heard someone step out onto the porch behind her.

Ling Tong slowly made his way around the wooden chair that Shang was sitting on, to sit opposite her. Sighing heavily as he plonked himself against the railing, folding his arms he looked down to the ground waiting for the right time to speak.

"How long have you been out here Princess?"

Shang didn't reply, her tear-stained eyes continued to gaze vacantly past Ling Tong.

He crept forward, kneeling down in front of her. "Princess?" He voiced shaking her arm gently, again she made no response. It was as if an invisible veil covered her, blocking out all sound and sight for the outside world. She was cocooned in a safe haven of angst and guilt.

Ling Tong looked at her a moment longer, a clear worry in his calm eyes, before getting back to his feet. As he made his way back around to leave, he heard her speak, her voice as fragile as crystal glass, "What happened Ling Tong?"

He looked over his shoulder as he remained turned to the door. "You don't remember?"

Shang's lip trembled as she shifted in her seat, "Oh, I remember alright. There are just blank spaces…" her voice croaked in sorrow, "Spaces that I can't seem to fill in no matter how hard I try."

Ling Tong turned and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gan Ning had to carry you as he swam to shore. You were bleeding badly. Huang Gai found you and we brought you back here…I've told you this before Shang."

"No Ling Tong, the part I miss out is where I was in need of help and only Gan Ning came back for me." She whipped her head around, an icy glare in her beautiful eyes. "He was alone, how could he possibly have defended himself against Cao Pi and rescued me at the same time?"

"But he did." Ling Tong said; that being is only reply to her humiliating tone.

"Barely!" She cried out. "And look at him now. Half-dead because of me!"

"No!" Ling Tong said sternly, quickly moving round to get into eye contact with her. "No." He said again, flustering to think of the right words to say. "It's not your fault Shang…it's no ones fault. I have enough faith in Gan Ning now to know that he will pull through. He is strong Shang. He will pull through." He said directly, gripping her shoulders in reassurance.

Shang looked at him as though something had dawned upon her. "You two are friends now?" She asked suspiciously. Ling Tong quickly removed his hands from her shoulders and stood up. "Why? You two _hated _each other."

"It doesn't matter now Shang." Ling Tong went to leave.

"No, tell me!" Shang demanded, getting to her feet, her blanket falling to the floor.

Ling Tong's shoulders slacked as he paused in his departure. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'd like to see where I stand."

"What do you mean?" Ling Tong asked confusedly.

"I know how you feel about me Ling Tong." Shang's mood turned to a lighter tone as she stepped forward. "I also know that you've felt like this for a long time and ever since your father's death, I've seen that you feel like you have to keep proving yourself to something or someone…"

"You're wrong, Shang." Ling Tong interjected, "My feelings for you are purely platonic; as if we were brother and sister."

Shang exhaled deeply, "Don't lie to me Ling Tong."

Ling Tong looked down to the floor, knowing that what she said was true, it had been so hard for him to ever confess his love for Shang. But he knew also that Gan Ning's feelings for her were so much stronger then his own and in a sense he felt that Gan Ning deserved her. He sniffed, holding back his emotions as he glanced back up at her, believing it was better to keep his love for her a secret.

"I'm not lying Shang. And the reason why…the reason why I hated Gan Ning so much, wasn't to do with jealousy…"

He watched Shang as she waited for him to reply, a look of worry and deep concern in her eyes as she listened.

Ling Tong sighed deeply as if a great weight was about to be lifted from his chest.

"He killed my father. He was the man I was looking for."

Shang slowly sank back into her seat, her mouth parted in shock. "Gan Ning?" She said to herself, almost in disbelief.

"Hey" Ling Tong knelt down again. "Hey…we're fine now Shang. I don't blame him anymore. You have to realise that he is one of us now…you do know that don't you?"

Shang's eyes fell to the ground, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh God, Ling Tong I never knew."

"Shang." Ling Tong voiced firmly, "Shang look at me." But she continued to fret over the news, her hands grasped tightly around her shoulders as she tried to keep herself still. She eventually looked at Ling Tong; as usual he steadied her with those gentle eyes. "He's no longer my enemy."

Shang sniffed and nodded her head whilst Ling Tong rubbed her shoulders affectionately. "How did the meeting go?" She asked after a brief silence.

"With Quan?"

Shang just nodded.

Ling Tong got to his feet as he recited the news, "Well he's come to the agreement that your marriage is void…" Shang had never heard such happier news in her life, "…based on the fact that we have decided to deal with ownership of foreign colonies and no longer be an alliance. Zhou Yu got the Yangtze River, as he always wanted. So everyone is satisfied." Ling Tong sighed.

"This is what the marriage had always been about hadn't it, Ling Tong?"

"And what's that princess?"

"A revenge plot, I knew how angry Zhou Yu was when we lost those southern colonies to Shu years ago, during my father's reign. By getting sweet with Liu Bei we could agree on peace terms such as these. I just thank God that I never had to touch him."

Ling Tong didn't dare utter a comment but simply stroked her hair out of her face. "Come, Shang." He helped her to her feet. "Let's go see how our warrior is doing."

* * *

Sun Quan stood over his warrior Gan Ning as he first started to come round. The ashen figure awoke in a fit of weak coughs and splutters, a small trickle of saliva escaped the side of his mouth as he tried to contain his convulsions. Quan rushed to the side of the bed and held Gan Ning's shoulder firmly. One of the servants soon crept up and wiped Gan Ning's face clean, dabbing at his mouth like a baby.

Quan gave a warm and encouraging smile when Gan Ning finally made eye contact with him.

"I knew you'd make it through," Quan said reassuringly.

Gan Ning fell back into the large plush pillows behind him and his bleared vision spun to focus in the stark bright room. "Where am I?" He mumbled his mouth as dry as sandpaper.

"The doctor's quarters. We've been trying to nurse you back to health, Gan Ning."

It was almost as if everything had suddenly dawned on Gan Ning and he practically jumped out of bed in fright, "Shang! Shang! What about her?"

"She's fine." Quan said calmly, "Thanks to you, my brother." Quan then leant forward into the bed and gave Gan Ning a strong hug. Gan Ning couldn't comprehend the act of love from his Lord, he didn't dare embrace him back but gratefully accepted the gesture.

"No need to thank me, my Lord. Anyone would have done the same in my position."

Quan just smiled knowingly and ordered for water to be brought.

And then there was a moment where it seemed that time stood still, the daylight from outside shone through brighter, sound became so slight inside the room that you'd likely hear a bluebird singing miles away, and people moved in hazy circles as though forever locked by a harrowing drug. Gan Ning could only smile gently from the time that Shang Xiang entered the room until the lifetime it felt like it took her to get to him. Apart from her already tear-stained cheeks, fresh tears of relief suddenly poured down her face. And then with the sound of wind escaping a vacuum, she came nearer and on the impact of their embrace. Everything returned to normal.

Gan Ning did his best to comfort her with her brother Quan and at least 4 other nurses watching. Shang Xiang cried silently onto his bare chest, the pleasing warmth and aroma of his skin almost sending her into a deep sleep.

"Shang." Quan said once and sternly enough for her to contain herself.

"Forgive me my Lord; I am just so happy that he is alright." Shang sniffed.

Quan looked from Gan Ning to his sister and just kept his opinion for later. "Well I believe you should leave Gan Ning to get his rest."

Shang stole a quick glance at Gan Ning on the bed, knowing that her act of affection had got them into trouble. She secretly mouthed 'sorry' and Gan Ning forgave her with the warmth in his gaze. Shang then bowed to her Lord and left the room with Ling Tong in tow.

Quan called for a chair and when he had got settled comfortably he leant forward towards his warrior.

"You know I have the utmost respect for you Gan Ning…" Quan paused, not needed confirmation he drew his seat closer. "And I am very pleased to see you have recovered from your _traumatic_ experience."

"Thank you, My Lord." Gan Ning squeezed in.

"But I cannot help what I see." Quan said with a hint of grimness but at the same time sympathy.

"My Lord?"

"My sister is a princess of Wu, royal blood, and after me she shall be Empress. Therefore she has to marry one of royal blood, to secure a pure bloodline and gain alliances with other provinces. You understand what I am saying?"

"Yes Lord, but I don't know why you are saying this to me..."

"Be friends, but that is all."

"O-Of course my Lord, I wouldn't have ever done that."

Quan leant back and inspected Gan Ning's expression was he lying? Who's to really know?

"Good." With that Quan rose from his seat and squeezed Gan Ning tightly on the shoulder. "Good" He said again, before exiting.

Gan Ning sat up and buried his head in his semi-bandaged hands. The nurses knew to leave on their own accord and left the warrior to fling things at the opposite wall.

* * *

_One Month later._

Gan Ning cursed silently to himself as the arrow again narrowly missed the bulls-eye 20 feet from him. He had been practicising archery ever since he had recovered from Chi Bi, he knew that if he had wanted to remain in Quan's good books, he would have to be the best warrior that Wu had ever seen. This is why he had spent days and nights excessively training for the next battle that Wu would eventually face.  
Others had their own theories about Gan Ning's exhausting exercise. Shang Xiang. After all whenever he did his laps he ran like the devil was chasing him and ever since Quan had warned him about being with his sister he had hardly spoken to her, and it broke his heart every time to be so distant when she came up to him. But it was for their own good at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Gan Ning shook back his thoughts and aimed again, this time with a bit more anger in his heart, he got the bulls-eye head on. With a tiny smile at his accomplishment, he tried the next bulls-eye 10 feet further. Unbeknownst to him, Shang Xiang was walking up behind him.

Over the past month, she had been as fragile as glass if anyone even mentioned Gan Ning she felt she had to be excused. Her heart felt saturated with woe and each inhale of breath, her ribs ached inside. Ling Tong had tried to be some solace to her over the past few weeks, but there isn't really a cure for a broken heart.

"I brought you some water." Shang Xiang said so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Gan Ning nearly jumped out of his skin at her voice but acted naturally as he could, "Thanks. Leave it there."

Shang looked to where he had indicated and placed the tray down. The red shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders billowed in the wind, the skimpy warrior dress she wore barely covered her thighs and if it couldn't be any worse for Gan Ning to look at her, she had grown her hair longer making her face that much more framed and beautiful.

"What are you doing?" She asked optimistically, although it was clear what Gan Ning was doing.

"Archery." He said morosely.

Shang pressed her lips tightly together to stop herself from spluttering out crying. She hadn't given Gan Ning the satisfaction of seeing her cry yet.

"Would you like a new target?" She asked, seeing that he had shot about 20 arrows into the same target.

Gan Ning flopped his bow down by his side and looked once at her through the corner of his eye, "What, Princess?" he then watched as she stormed about 5 feet in front of him. He almost gasped as she pulled down her top slightly to reveal her cleavage more.

"Aim right here!" She yelled. "Aim for my heart. You seem to do it so well."

Gan Ning looked to the floor in shame and for the first time in ages he actually looked at her the same way he used to. "I'm sorry, Shang."

Shang released a croaky wail, and covered herself up once more. "What have I done?" She demanded,

"Nothing." He said apologetically.

"Then what?" She cried as she stormed toward him, Gan Ning instinctively stepped back. "You can't even stand to be around me anymore! I must have said or done something!" Shang found herself yelling louder then she had ever done on the battlefield. Gan Ning looked around hesitantly and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of earshot. They rushed inside the barn where the horses were usually kept, but currently were out grazing in the fields.

"Shang! Do you want Quan to hear you?" Gan Ning asked infuriated.

It then all dawned on Shang; she instantly covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "This is because of my brother."

Gan Ning held his hands out in defence, "No."

"Yes it is! I knew that when I hugged you that day, that he was not pleased. He warned you to stay away from me didn't he?!"

"No he didn't…"

"Didn't he?!" Shang pushed Gan Ning.

"No!" Gan Ning suddenly gripped her arms by her sides. "He said we could be friends."

Shang tore her arms free. "Then why exactly have you been ignoring me this last month?"  
Gan Ning sighed, turning around to leave.

"No!" Shang shouted, grabbing his shoulder and twisting him round. "No tell me! You dare walk out on me and I'll hang you myself!"

Gan Ning stood still waiting for her to speak.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Shang said a tear running the length of her cheek. "Do you hate me now?"

"No…" Gan Ning stated.

"Am I embarrassing to you?"

"No, Shang..."

"What do you prefer men?! Already married?!" Shang pounded her fists into his chest,

"No I was afraid this would happen!!" Gan Ning fumed seconds before slamming his lips into hers.

Shang instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning innocently into his mouth. Gan Ning held her almost too tight against him; the sounds of her desperate pleasure sent him into frenzy. He pinned her up against the wall, their rough kiss turning into a sensual embrace, their tongues dancing madly over one another. They only broke off long enough to take one breath and then start again. Gan Ning settled himself between her legs; the thin material of their clothes was the only thing that separated them. Shang broke their kiss with a shy whimper at Gan Ning's pressing hardness between her legs. She hesitantly ran her hands over his broad back again and again, trying to find some solace of darkness for her dark thoughts.

She gingerly rubbed herself back into him; her adorable movements sent Gan Ning crushing back into her.

"Gan Ning…"she said in a begging tone but not entirely sure what she wanted him to do.

And then as if the sound of her voice sent warning sirens throughout Gan Ning's head, he let her gently to the ground and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Princess." He said in shock, before running from the barn altogether.

Shang slumped to the floor and rested her head on her arms and knees, squinting her face up in harsh sorrow she murmured to herself. "I love you."


	11. Separate Ways

**Chapter 11: Seperate Ways**

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" Su Fei bellowed at the distraught Gan Ning, who by this time had shrunken into some sort of foetal position on the bed. His head tucked deep into his cradled arms and legs in an attempt to block out Su Fei's rants.

"Okay when you were acting weird at the wedding, I thought it was just some silly jealous act but now Gan Ning, it's gone too far!"

Gan Ning nearly collided into Su Fei as he leapt off the bed; gripping his old friend by the collar he slammed him into the wall. He didn't even need to say anything; Su Fei simply glared down at him as his enraged breaths slowed to normal. After what seemed like a long while Gan Ning let go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

Su Fei fixed his collar, shifting his head uncomfortably to hide his momentary fear. "It's alright."

Gan Ning just sighed and turned himself away, sitting down on the edge of his four-poster bed. "What am I going to do?"

Su Fei traipsed up and down whilst he thought, the constant wandering was beginning to get on Gan Ning's nerves but he decided against complaining.

"You're going to leave."

"Leave?!" Gan Ning looked up, "And go where?"

"Well, not leave Wu!" Su Fei reasoned, "Ask Lord Sun Quan if he can send you to another fort for the time being, just until he's married her off again."

Gan Ning sat there shaking his head, "No I can't. She'd never forgive me."

"What would that matter? At least then she'd leave you be. And you can carry on with your lives!" Su Fei yelled.

"No…no I can't do that to her."

"So you'd rather stay here and die?" Su Fei paused whilst looking upon his sombre companion, "Because that will happen if Quan finds out about this, and like you said you had to force to stop yourself! Who knows where it could have gone next?"

Gan Ning rested his head back in his hands. "Why did this have to happen?"

"You two spend too much time around each…"

"No." Gan Ning defied, "I mean why did I come to Wu? I could have gone _anywhere_ else. I mean putting up with Huang Zu would have been better then this!"

Su Fei gave a condescending look, "Better then falling in love?" He snorted, "I think it's like that saying, Gan Ning, 'It's to better to have loved and lost…"

"Then to get your head chopped off by a pissed off brother."

The two friends glanced at each other before jointly laughing at their joke. Su Fei then came and sat next to him, "Believe me brother. Go and ask Lord Quan. See what he says."

Gan Ning exhaled deeply, staring off into the distance he slowly adjusted to the idea and nodded his head. Su Fei gave him an encouraging pat on the back, but Gan Ning still felt, in the pit of his stomach, that this would be the worst decision he'd ever make.

* * *

Shang had hardly been able to move from bed that morning; she had taken to the lower quarters for a glass of wine and had ended up drinking more then was acceptable. She was reminded of when Ce and Quan had competitions when they were teenagers to see who could drink the most of Sun Jian's wine without passing out first. Ce always beat Quan. Ce was always the better brother.

She got out of the bath and groaned, feeling as though a horse had trampled over her head in the night. Her throat was dry and sticky and everywhere ached in her lithe body.

"Never again." She told herself as her handmaidens wrapped her in white towels. Gently lowering herself at her dressing table she let them do her hair. Shang stared blankly into the mirror trying to pick up the pieces of last night and why Gan Ning had been so quick to reject her? And she had said she loved him? Why didn't she have the guts to say it to his face? Everything was going wrong. She knew that Quan had threatened Gan Ning about their friendship. Because she hoped that is what it had looked like to everyone, she had never shown her feelings for Gan Ning. They were only ever friends. Something inside her wanted to go and tear down the walls of the castle and confront her brother, but she knew it would only make him more suspicious and get Gan Ning into further trouble. She gulped back her angst and smiled at the handmaiden presenting her finished hair.

"Thank you." She said, and then they knew to leave.

* * *

Gan Ning moved briskly towards the main hall, where he knew Sun Quan would be having his meeting with Zhou Yu about the governing of the day-to-day necessities.

Sun Quan looked up once from his files to see Gan Ning being allowed into the room by the guards, he smiled at the size of Gan Ning compared to his bodyguards and knew that he would have to arrange better protection.

"Well hello my brother." He said warmly, placing the matters at hand on the table beside him. "Sit Zhou Yu, this may take awhile."

Zhou Yu obeyed and sat in the chair beside the Emperor. Looking as though he was Quan's wife, Gan Ning fought a desperate urge to laugh.

"My Lord," Gan Ning started, but almost couldn't bring himself to finish.

The sunlight from outside was sending hot rays over the white marble floor reflecting beams of expansive light all the way round the hall, half-blinding anyone who entered. Gan Ning had the strange feeling he was at his Judgement Day, standing before the person who would determine whether he deserved to live in Paradise. Had he led a good life? Honoured his family? Protected those who he cared most about? Gan Ning got so carried away with his thoughts he forgot that Quan was waiting for him to speak.

He cleared his throat and started again, "My Lord, I was wondering if there were any posts going outside of Zhejiang?"

Quan frowned looking at Zhou Yu.

"Why do you ask Gan Ning?"

"I-I... just feel I could prove myself to you, My Lord. If I was attending to matters elsewhere, it's unfair that you should have to travel so often amongst the province, I could go with someone and set up base to look over problems in the Far East."

Quan kept glancing from Gan Ning back to Zhou Yu, who didn't really seem to object the idea to his leader. "What do you say Zhou Yu?"

"Well we have recently been discussing the governing of Banzhou. Huang Gai has been over there for a week now more or less on his own. It could help if you went down there to gather up soldiers for He Fei."

Sun Quan agreed with Zhou Yu by simply nodding his head. "There you have it, Gan Ning. You can leave as soon as possible."

Gan Ning stood gob-smacked, he cleared his throat for what seemed like the hundredth time "Sorry Zhou Yu, did you say _gather an army_?"

"That's right. We aim to take Wei at He Fei in 3 months time. Oh that's right…" Zhou Yu exclaimed as though it was some big joke, "…we've not mentioned it at the conferences yet. Only a few of us know officially, of course, such as Huang Gai, Lu Meng…"

Sun Quan then cut in, "We didn't want to go telling just everyone yet, in case _certain _loyalties changed." By the tone of Quan's voice Gan Ning knew he was subtly indicating about him and Shang. He straightened up out of embarrassment and saluted his Emperor and commander.

"Thank you, My Lord. Thank you Zhou Yu." He then quickly turned on his heel, his face a web of different emotions.

"Oh and Gan Ning…" Quan called out.

"Yes, my Lord?" He turned instantly.

"You'll be taking Lu Xun with you and…a man of your choice."

Gan Ning slowly bowed his head and left swiftly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Wei**_

Wei had only just returned from Chi Bi when Cao Cao had taken ill. Cao Pi entered the headquarters to see his father, Cao Cao, thrashing about in bed growling like some unholy demon. Renowned physician Hua Tuo stood beside him trying to calm him down, pressing a cold cloth to his head only infuriated him more as he tossed the fabric across the room and smacked the doctor's hands.  
"Leave me be! I am no child." Cao Cao ordered.

Cao Pi gave Hua Tuo a stern look, and the doctor took his leave.

"Father." Cao Pi said graciously before bowing down beside him, he grabbed his clammy hand in his own and gently whispered, "Has it got worse?"

Cao Cao had left Chi Bi much earlier then his two sons. The fumes from the fire had sent him into a dizzying sickness and he was rushed back to the Wei castle; after a few days he then took to harrowing headaches and weak limbs.

"My son…" Cao Cao said with a bit too much effort, as though he was forcing out his words. "What happened?"

Cao Pi looked away as he spoke, "Wu won. We couldn't hold them off…"

Cao Cao rolled his eyes, snatching his hands away from his son's. "Which is why you fight until _Every_. _Last. Man._ IS DOWN!"

Cao Pi nodded, not wishing to argue with his father he mumbled. "She killed Zhen Ji, father."

"Who did?"

"Quan's little sister, Shang Xiang." Cao Pi said the words as if they were poison.

"Well why didn't you kill her then, you cowardly dog!"

"I tried, father! Gan Ning was there." Cao Pi seethed.

Cao Cao's expression changed to one of shock, "Gan Ning of Jing has joined Wu?"

Cao Pi looked at the man before him as though he had asked what a sword was. "Father, he has been there a good year now."

"And why didn't we get him on our side?!" Cao Cao moaned. "No wonder you lost. Gan Ning is the most formidable warrior out there, and can handle a Kirin sword like nobody I know of." Cao Pi listened jealously to Gan Ning's praise. "I want you to go to Wu and try and make him defect."

Cao Pi rose from the bed as if his father had struck him, "No way, father! He is too loyal to Wu."

"Loyal to Wu?" Cao Cao did his best to laugh but submitted to a frenzy of coughs. "Didn't you ever hear how he acted in Jing with Huang Zu? He hardly obeyed orders and treated his officers with little respect. That man is only loyal to his own interests."

"Well then he'd most definitely stay in Wu for '_his own interests_'"

"What do you mean, boy?" Cao Cao queried,

"Shang Xiang. It's obvious he loves her. He nearly broke down crying when he'd seen the job I'd done on her." Cao Pi grinned.

"Shang Xiang? The woman who killed Zhen Ji, yes?"  
Cao Cao didn't need an answer as he saw his son grimace. "Fine, go and take Shang Xiang then."

"F-Father?"

"If the only way to get Gan Ning to come to us is to kidnap her, then so be it."

"Father, how are we going to kidnap a Princess out of Wu castle?"

"She must have to go outside, _sometime._" Cao Cao again spluttered with a series of harsh coughs, "Go tonight. You'll be there tomorrow if you hurry."

Cao Pi clasped his fist in his hand and bowed to his father, who hushed his gratitude away with his hand. "Yes, yes. Just go, my son!"

Cao Pi rushed out as his younger brother Cao Zhi rushed in; Cao Cao gave a weak smile and embraced his other son. Cao Pi watched from the doorway, thinking of what his father had just instructed him to do and strangely he'd never felt so honoured.

**A/N- I apologise that its such a short chapter but I wanted to save other parts for when Gan Ning has been away from Shang for some time, builds up tension and plot development :) Please comment xxx CagedFreedom xxx**


	12. Breathing In

**A/N - WARNING M-RATED chapter. Told you it was coming ;) And a lot more later :)**

**Constructive criticism please! xxxCagedFreedomxxx**

**Chapter Twelve: Breathing In**

The hall was silent, dormant in its patient wake; as if a cold wind had blown through masking its bitterness to the walls and its departure bringing the past's voices ringing into lonely ears. A shaggy haired woman lay slumped over the large dining table, her hand still lightly clutched around a bottle; the last dregs of liquid sent a coarse aroma of the earthy fruits of wine.

A door slammed shut in the distance and the head of the sleeping woman snapped up, a groan escaping her mouth as a harsh pounding began to thump rhythms throughout her brain. Clutching her head with a bandaged hand she groaned again and opened her eyes completely. The soft light from outside was enough to cause her to squint, her previous drunken state refusing her eyes to see.

She practically slipped off the chair, staggering towards the massive castle doors. There was nobody around. The word of new battle was hissing its way around Wu, sending all the patriotic warriors into a training frenzy. But Shang Xiang, cut and bruised from her many nights of thoughtless drinking, simply spent her hours rattling around inside.

Gan Ning had been gone for two months. No visits, no letters, no nothing. Not even a goodbye. Shang knew she had done wrong in kissing with him but nowadays she was so lonely, that even stolen glances of forbidden love would be enough to ease her heart. Everyone acted like they didn't see her downfall; she barely spoke, rarely ate, but constantly drank. It was the choices of a fallen man that she had gotten herself into, not the choices of a Princess. But she didn't care.

She pushed out into the sunlight, her first time outside in weeks. The gardens held no strange fascination to her anymore, not even the gift of fresh air and pimple-shivered skin gave her the pleasure of nature. She saw herself, naked in the dark. No one who listened or even noticed.

She had debated whether to go searching for him. But she knew it wouldn't do any good. Her heart craved what her mind would not allow. Besides, Quan had long since made sure that she didn't find out where Gan Ning had gone to, she was no longer allowed to be within ear-shot of the meetings, anyone who had attended mustn't speak to her alone. In all honesty, it was a hateful love she had for Quan now. Shang thought that at least Ling Tong would help her, but he too was scared of Quan's wrath.

A small pale white bird gave out a tiny song as it descended onto the path in front of Shang, she'd hardly seen it at first but as soon as it hopped forward she crouched down to watch it. It seemed to look straight back at her, its little head moving from side to side as if analysing the form before it. She reached out her hand carefully and gave a half-laugh when it jumped onto her palm.

"Hello there, little one." She said as if cradling a child.

She stood up slowly and it moved to perch on her finger. As Shang watched it, fascinated, an odd pang of hope began to build almost viciously in her chest; she huffed out a small cry of relief as it turned to look at her one more time before shooting off into the sky. She watched it until it was a tiny speck on the horizon and then ran back inside.

She was in Quan's meeting room in seconds, kicking over the large wicker lid that lay on a box in the corner. Delving her hands into the pile of parchments she searched frantically for deporting papers, anything that could give her a clue as to where Gan Ning had been sent. Her body was pumping with a different rhythm now, the rhythm of her heart. She had almost given up until her eyes fell upon Gan Ning's name on a paper. She ripped it out and read it.

"_3__rd__ Month of Spring, Day 14._

_Dear Lord Quan_

_Plans for troop deployments ended last week. Lu Meng arrived yesterday with his 10,000 but the rationing has been difficult. Send assistance. _

_I'm deeply hurt to hear of the Princesses' current condition. But I know that sending me to Banzhou was the best thing for us, you were right in your suspicions.  
I promise I will not disobey you. _

_He Fei Castle is currently in mourning at the death of Cao Cao. We strike in two weeks._

_Gan Ning"_

The ink became puddled with Shang's tears. Her hands shook as she stood up reading the message over and over again until her eyes were sore from moving. Suddenly the sound of footsteps alerted her to the open door; she quickly searched the room for somewhere to hide…somewhere to escape…

Ling Tong frowned as he stepped into the empty room, stepping over the lid on the floor and crouching to pick up the strewn papers. His eyes fell upon a discarded letter, different from the others as it lay flapping on the table. He looked at the tear-stained marks that ran with ink and the open window. Before placing all the documents back inside and sealing the box.

He smiled as he shut the door behind him, knowing exactly where his friend was going.

* * *

**At Banzhou**

Gan Ning stood over looking the work in the massive earthy centre of the fortress. He paced up and down the upper tiers, his arms crossed tightly across his naked chest. His skin coated with a smooth tan from all his days working in the hot sun. His hair was its usual spiky manner with a black bandana wrapped around its base. Huang Gai walked up and down casually behind him his baton swung over his right shoulder.

"Su Fei's troops are slipping." Gan Ning said in an irritable tone.

"They've been training for nearly 3 days straight, my Lord. Su Fei as well."

"Well work them some more!" He said gruffly, "There will be no time for breaks on the battlefield."

Huang Gai simply nodded and descended the steps down onto the muddy ground. Gan Ning had been acting like this for ages now, ever since he had heard about Shang drinking and her downfall into depression. He didn't know what his emotions were, probably somewhere between anger and desperation. His face was now a constant brooding frown, the same Gan Ning that existed before Wu. Before Shang Xiang.

It was almost evening and the chilly weather of the day would soon descend into the bitterness of the night. Lu Xun suddenly ran up the stairs to Gan Ning, out of breath he tried to get out the message.

"Lord…Lord Gan Ning…"

"Yes?" He prompted impatiently.

"Rations…have arrived."

Gan Ning was overjoyed at the news but he didn't show it, he patted Lu Xun on the back and instructed him to go and hide it from the hungry men, at least until supper.

His eyes felt weighed down, his back ached from standing so long. He pulled on a thin top and Wu jacket before going back to his quarters.

Shang dismounted her horse, panting. She felt she had never ridden so fast in her life; she put her hand to the horse's side for support as she fought to get her breath back. It was night time now and she hadn't stopped riding all day. She craned her neck to look up at Banzhou fortress. Its grey stone exterior nearly blended in with the inky shade of night sky, it was foreboding but at the same time offered so much comfort to Shang that she felt she could lean against the cool wall and just melt into it. She quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and took her stead with her up to the gates.

Knocking almost silently on the creaking wooden doors, she listened intently on the other side for a response. A part of the door slid to the side to reveal one of the gate captains peering through.

"Who calls at this hour?"

Shang swallowed hard, fearing her anticipation may make her voice faint "This Lady Shang Xiang, Princess of Wu. I am here under strict orders from Lord Quan to see ...Gan Ning"

The gate captain didn't even question the woman and let her into the safety of the keep.

Gan Ning sighed, depositing himself on his large bed. He felt he was thinking much more clearly now that he had washed and sorted out feeding his men. It was times like these however that he thought about Shang; too much, in fact. He also felt he could never understand why he loved her so much. He, who had never loved before and never showed his emotions, couldn't be capable of true overwhelming feelings for another. He snorted out the beginning of a laugh just thinking about how weak with love he'd allowed himself to be. He knew he'd never be complete until he'd folded himself into her. That, however, was a crime punishable by death and he couldn't risk her heartache.  
The fire was just beginning to die out as he heard a knock at the door, Gan Ning immediately got to his feet, squinting in the dimly lit room he made his way to answer it.

"What do you want?" He asked almost rudely.

"Sorry to disturb you Lord Gan Ning," Lu Xun replied, " I was wondering whether you had prepared the plans for Emperor Quan yet, so we he knows our strategy?"

Gan Ning could hardly believe what he was hearing, "It's nearly midnight, Lu Xun." Gan Ning said in an annoyed tone, "Sleep." And with that he closed the door.

The room was completely dark when Gan Ning turned back to his bed; he travelled over to the window to stand in the moonlight, the beams of silver light shone attractively on the contours of his well-toned body. He exhaled deeply, closing his eyes knowing that he couldn't sleep. He barely looked out the corner of his eye when he heard the door creak open again.

He tutted, turning his fully attention to the dark doorway "What aren't you going to knock this time Lu Xun?"

There was an eerie silence that followed and Gan Ning had half a mind to race forward and cleave the person in two. He folded his arms and tried to make out the form in the dark of the room.

"Who is it?" He said, not an ounce of fear in his voice.

And as if his prayers and fears had all been answered at the same time, Shang stepped into the light dressed in a black cloak, her pale beautiful face reflecting well in the dim light.

"Shang?" He half croaked, half whispered.

The door shut on its own accord and Gan Ning backed towards the window in shock. "My God, what are you _doing _here?" He frowned,

Shang scared of his brash tone, looked down to the floor. "I had to see you." She said almost as quietly as a mouse. She stepped forward, but again he stepped back.

"Shang." He said in a warning tone. "I am here because we _can't_ see each other."

Shang refused to start blubbering she felt nothing more then anger and frustration. "Why?" She strained.

"You know why, Shang."

Gan Ning couldn't help but feel happy to see her however he couldn't let her believe that she had an advantage of this situation.

"Because I love you…"

Gan Ning swore that his heart collapsed in on itself, it hurt to breathe with how much he'd wanted to hear those words. It broke something in him, maybe one of his many protective barriers, or maybe his loyalty to Quan.

"…is that why?" She said breathlessly.

"Shang…"

"I do though." It was useless, Shang was already crying before she could stop herself. She moved toward him, this time he didn't move back. She reached out to touch him but he did something Shang thought he'd never do, he tried to hold her hands back. She scrabbled to break free of his blocking, and he tried his best not to give into the temptation of her.

"I love you," Every time she said it she sounded more sad, Gan Ning closed his eyes fighting off the anger of his weakness. "I love you, I love you" Her words breaking as she cried.

Gan Ning thudded into the window and Shang's hands fell upon his chest. He looked close to crying himself, but instead he gave in to her words. So overwhelmed with love and passion at her confession he was, that he put his hands to frame her face and kissed her deeply.

Within seconds it had turned to the same desperation as before, their mouths almost fighting to claim one another's and then there would be odd moments of tenderness with maybe the brush of a cheek or the curling of a hair. Tears still fell down Shang's cheeks but ones of relief and happiness. She moaned in satisfaction as he claimed her lips again, taking his time to calm her down and love her. She sank into his arms, deepening herself in the warmth of his body. She knew where this was all going to lead but whether she could allow herself to do it she wasn't sure. However as he ran his hand over her clothed body she daren't dream how it would be without anything between them.

He suddenly lifted her and pressed her against the window behind him, their lips leaving each other as they explored each others bodies. Shang's hands trembled at his touch, watching him as he unfastened her cloak, letting it droop off her shoulders and on to the floor. He then got to working on her small patterned dress, complete with traditional female armour. He kissed her trying to stop her being scared whilst removing her attire, they fell to her feet leaving her scantily clad in a white undergown. Gan Ning took in a deep breath trying not to get too excited too quickly at the look of her like this. She giggled, nuzzling her face into his neck as he repositioned her, getting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Supporting her against the wall, he stroked her back, answering her whimpers of protest with kisses when he kept pulling away.

"Shang?" he asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Yes?" She said just as hazily.

"We don't have to do this."

She nearly pushed him backwards with the force of her kissing response, "Yeah we do."

He grinned, rubbing his hands over the silk material of her gown. She sighed in pleasure as he ran his hand torturously down to the very base of her stomach and up again. He never knew teasing her could be such a turn-on. She bucked her hips into him, feeling him hard at her thigh.

He then reached under the flowing gown and found the heat of her. She gasped, never having a man touch her like that before sent sick shivers down her spine causing her to jolt against him. He smiled at her reaction. Giving little pecks of kisses along her neckline as he moved his hand to cup her, waiting a few moment for her to adjust then he began to move his hand properly. She nearly bit down on his shoulder, dizzy with the hot sensations running through her body. He hitched her up as she was slipping and caressed her gently as it was her first time. She nearly cried out as another wave of indescribable ecstasy shot through her.

"Gan Ningggg" She emphasised.

He leant back from necking her and kissed her deeply trying to get her thoughts off the strange ministrations. Feeling her ready for him sent him nearly over their edge not to mention her innocent pleas of pleasure. She suddenly began to breathe quickly as he continued stroking her; she pressed herself into his hand urging him on. He hugged her tight to him as she released for the first time, her moans a tumble of gratitude.

He pulled his hand back up slowly, surprised at how quickly she pulled off her gown completely. He stared down at her smooth, milky skin, her perfect curves and soft breasts; taking her all in. She slumped back to standing and worked the rest of his clothes off.

"I've never done this before." She confessed.

Gan Ning didn't want to come across as mean, "We can go slowly."

He waited as she fully undressed him, nearly laughing at her cute reaction to his nakedness. She'd spent her whole life around men and now that one was completely naked in front of her, she blushed.

"Hey." He said in a husky tone, smiling whilst kissing the side of her face "I've got to live with it." She laughed then, the embarrassment going away.

He let her guide him to the bed and watched as she self-consciously lay down in front of him. He shook his head and pulled back the covers for her making sure she didn't feel too exposed, he then slowly crawled over her, pulling the covers over his back.

"Oh god." She gasped, "We're really going to do this aren't we?"

He leant down on top of her, gently tucking her hair around her ear. "Do you want to?"

Shang almost felt silly for questioning it. "Of course I do." She said.

Gan Ning then, kissed her deeply in order to distract her as he positioned himself. Sensing her fear at how desperately she kissed him, he pulled back. "Sssh." He soothed, "It's up to you when it stops."

She nodded, nearly forcing his lips back down to hers. He held onto her hip as he positioned himself properly, with one pause for thought of his choices he entered her completely with one thrust. She gasped in acute pain, breaking their kiss. He cupped her face in his hand as he looked at her, wiping her shocked tears with his thumb.

He felt so whole connected to her like this, the feeling of her tightness enveloping him caused him to wince with self-control. Making sure that she was alright he began to move in a slow rhythm, Shang's expression changed from one of pain to pleasure. Her mouth parted in realisation of her senses and before she knew it she was moaning deeply into his ear.

After a while she was comfortable to do anything and started moving back against him his thrusts met by her returning bucking of the hips, she eventually clambered on top of him and hugged him to her. Shang cried out, gripping him tightly, trying not to scream his name too loudly. Gan Ning, blessed by her noises, moved quicker to try not release first. He jolted up as Shang climaxed and then it was all over. She smiled, so flattered to be wrapped up with this beautiful man before her. They had a few last weak kisses before falling back onto the bed. Gan Ning quickly made sure the door was locked and hopped back into bed with the already dozing Shang. He kissed her shoulder and snuggled up behind her.

Before going off to sleep he whispered.

"Our love could bring down a dynasty." And Shang couldn't help but smile.


	13. Anger and Angst

**Chapter Thirteen: Anger and Angst**

Cao Pi stared up at Banzhou Castle from the safe camouflage of the trees. His thoughts were as dark as the shadows that surrounded him, enveloping him and his men in the silence of obscurity. He stole a side-ways glance at his comrade Xiahou Dun who, dressed in his midnight-coloured cloak, seemed the most disguised of all.

"Why does she come to Banzhou?" Cao Pi said, almost to himself. He scowled in concentration, stroking his chin in deep thought. The silver rings of royalty on his fingers stood out in the dim light, turning his back on the castle he placed a shoulder on Xiahou Dun. "Wait till day. Then strike."

His comrade grunted in response. Cao Pi sighed, sending acknowledged smiles to his soldiers as he walked back into the thickness of the woods, hoping to get some sleep before dawn.

* * *

The sun shone harshly through the thin curtains, when Shang woke. Her eyes blearily opened, adjusting quickly to the warm brightness of the room. She looked down at her stomach to see an arm drooped over it. She instantly wriggled in her position to face Gan Ning behind her. She shuffled forward, snuggling her naked self into him, her arms cradled between their chests. He hardly stirred. She could almost cry at the elation she felt beside him and examined him in awe as the sun made his tanned body glow with beauty. His spiky hair was ruffled and the bed covers just about covered the intimacy of him. She found herself sleepy again but refused to close her eyes, knowing that in that split second it would all go away. She placed a gentle kiss on his chest instead, listening to the strong thumping of his heart and softness of his breathing.

She knew that it would have to be an act of evil itself, to ever part herself from him.

An hour or two passed, Shang didn't really know, before Gan Ning finally groaned and woke up; stretching his arms outward he discovered a sleeping figure curled against him. Shang, pretending to be asleep, fought hard to not burst out laughing as she felt him stiffen with caution. Gan Ning moved as though stuck, to avoid waking her up. He took his time to look at her peaceful face and the beauty of her body, and hoped that he could distract himself without finding the need to shake her awake and claim her again.

He suddenly yelped in pain, at the pricking feeling of a pinch on his stomach. Glancing down, he found her giggling and growled playfully as he pushed her onto her back.

"I warn you Shang." He gripped her wrists down onto the pillows, but not enough to hurt her.

She quirked an eyebrow and slowly lifted her knee, rubbing it gently at the sensitive place between his legs. His eyes softly glazed over and his grip around her wrists tightened. "Shang…" He gasped. "Stop." He clenched his eyes tightly shut, and Shang nearly died with arousal.

"Do you think we could do it again before breakfast?" She said half-seductively, half-playfully into his ear. He instantly let go of her wrists and forced her knee down and legs apart. She gasped at his fervour and deeply moaned in satisfaction when he entered her again. This time it was quick and almost too unspeakable. Shang held on desperately as he pumped into her. Eventually, their climax echoed simultaneously in the room until they were nothing but sweat soaked and panting in the coolness of the covers.

They lay there a few moments in divine ecstasy before they were interrupted by a loud pounding at the door. Shang had to stop herself from shrieking before rolling onto the floor and under the bed. Gan Ning was at the door in seconds, unfastening the lock as quickly as he could.

Covering his naked form behind the door he peeped round to see Lu Xun, all flustered.

"My Lord!" He voiced breathlessly, "Cao Pi…and his men…are outside!"

Gan Ning didn't even respond, he immediately shut the door and ran to the chest at the bottom of his bed, fumbling around for his armour. Shang peeked through the gap underneath the draping covers.

"Has he gone?" She whispered, "What's going on?"

"Put some clothes on." Gan Ning demanded. "You've got to get out of here."

Shang crawled back out and quickly covered her self with bed sheets. "What are you doing?"

Gan Ning ignored her as he got dressed, checking his Kirin sword wasn't blunt; he sheathed it back in its ruby covering. He glanced at her once before heading towards the window.

"No one knows you're here, if there is enough commotion for battle, maybe you can slip out the back without being seen. Go and warn your brother."

"What is the matter with you? Quan cannot know I was here."

Gan Ning beginning to get impatient and frustrated, he grabbed her by the arm and ushered her away from the window, "I can't be sure that you'll be safe if you stay here. If you go back to your brother, then maybe I can."

"Gan Ning, you're hurting me!" She whined as he let go. "What are you talking about? What battle?"

Gan Ning sighed, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "Look, Cao Pi and God knows how many Wei soldiers are waiting outside for us. And we've only got trainees at Banzhou at the moment. It's just me, Lu Xun, Huang Gai, Lu Meng and the privates. So to make a long dilemma short, we're fucked."

Shang began to get dressed as he spoke, "Well I'll fight with you."

"No!"

Shang stopped in her tracks, slightly hurt. Gan Ning, guilty by his anger, moved forward and embraced her. "Go and get reinforcements." He pulled back and kissed her gently, stroking her cheek as he pulled back.

"I love you so damn much." He declared, before running out the door and shutting it behind him.

Shang Xiang flung the coat round her shoulders, still tingling with joy over Gan Ning's confession before she too left the room.

Gan Ning was at the castle gates in seconds, working his way through the throngs of muttering soldiers. Huang Gai and Lu Meng were waiting for him at the wooden gates, looking him over as if he'd just come out of a hedge backwards. Gan Ning, still adjusting his armour, ordered the gate captain to open the doors.

* * *

Lu Xun raced up behind him, placing his twin swords in his belt holster. "My Lord!" 

"What is it, Lu Xun?" Gan Ning fussed as he couldn't get his left shoulder belt fastened properly.

"Apparently Cao Pi just wants to talk."

Gan Ning threw an inquisitive glance at Lu Meng who looked just as unconvinced.

"Oh really? To whom?" Gan Ning finally fitted with his suit, peeked through the window hatch in the wooden gate to see Cao Pi standing alone.

"To you, my Lord"

At that moment Gan Ning looked upon Lu Xun, impressed by his position in the army despite his very young age. He knew therefore that Lu Xun was smart and strong and wouldn't fall for something like this unless he had a back-up plan.

"Just me?" Gan Ning said assumingly

"Yes. He said that there would be no trouble."

Gan Ning thought over everything that could possibly go wrong, Lu Xun mentioned before that Cao Pi had come with troops but that wasn't what scared him. If Cao Pi wanted to talk, what in the hell could he be enquiring to Gan Ning? Why doesn't he take his business to Wu? To Sun Quan, the emperor? Someone who had far more influence and stature then himself.

Gan Ning sighed in annoyance and instructed for the gates to be opened, before he could step outside Lu Xun gripped his shoulder and whispered into his ear "Just in case I have soldiers upstairs armed with fire arrows, if Cao Pi has men in the woods…" Lu Xun needn't say anymore. Gan Ning shrugged his hand off of him and started to approach Cao Pi.

The two men stood in front of each other as if allies, meeting up casually to discuss battle formation. Gan Ning however kept his hand on the butt of his sword, ready to swing it out and cleave the man in half.

"Well I do say it is a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Gan Ning." Cao Pi said smarmily, looking over briefly at the men crowded in the castle doorway. "With men at your command no doubt?"

"As do you." Gan Ning said uninterestedly, looking straight into his opponent's eyes.

Cao Pi then stopped his niceties and got straight to the matter at hand. "My father is dead, and now I am in control of Wei…"

"You rode all the way here to tell me this?" Gan Ning asked condescendingly, a bored tone in his voice.

Cao Pi's lips tightened, "I know who you are Gan Ning. You're not as loyal as you may seem to Lord Sun Quan."

Gan Ning's brow furrowed, "Well you're hardly a saint yourself!"

"Why is the Princess here?" Cao Pi asked casually,

"What are you talking about?"

"My men report that she came to the castle late last night, looking very distraught apparently. Yet..." Cao Pi paused as he looked over Gan Ning's shoulder to the gathering of soldiers, "...she's not here now."

"Regardless what you or your men say, she wasn't here last night. I haven't seen her in months."

"You lie, Gan Ning."

"I'm not lying!"

Cao Pi nodded his head knowingly, "So it wasn't you then who came back to save her at Chi Bi? Galloping on your black stead and swinging your blade over your head through a blazon of fire?"

Gan Ning angered by his tone, stepped a little too close for comfort. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Because Gan Ning, if you love this woman. Then everything in Wu will fall."

"Is this some sort of warning?" Gan Ning asked infuriatingly

"No." Cao Pi then put his face right up close to Gan Ning's and whispered through gritted teeth, "I just wanted you to know how it's going to happen. How like Sun Shang Xiang took everything from me, I will expose you. And destroy you all."

Gan Ning responded just as menacingly, "You don't know anything. Sun Quan will believe me over you. There is nothing going on!" Gan Ning pushed Cao Pi back, "Now go back to the rock you crawled out from!"

Cao Pi forced himself forward again, nearly knocking Gan Ning on to his back. "This isn't over."

Gan Ning simply observed Cao Pi as he sulked back into the forest, waiting till he heard the sound of horses riding away. Gan Ning slowly turned back to the castle, thinking about everything Cao Pi had just said. How true his words were, how much was at risk, how he could nothing to prevent Sun Quan from killing him. He suddenly thought of Shang and wondered if she had made it out safely and most importantly unseen.

Lu Xun came to greet Gan Ning as he approached the gates, "What did he say?"

"Prepare for battle." Gan Ning said dismissively, "We attack He Fei."

* * *

Meanwhile behind the strong fortress of Banzhou Xiahou Dun held Shang's arm roughly behind her back, she winced as he forced it further up, crying out when he went too far.

"You, my lady, are probably the best thing that's happened to Wei."

"What are you talking about?" Shang asked, her voice tainted with pain.

"Your sordid little affair with Lord Gan Ning is just what we need to take Wu down."

Shang didn't respond not wanting to give the enemy any idea that they were speaking the truth. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh, I think you do." Xiahou Dun let go of her arm roughly and cast her into the throng of Wei soldiers. "You're coming with us."

* * *

Gan Ning took solace in his room. Slamming the door behind him, he paced the length of the boudoir backwards and forwards trying to make sense of the terrible things going on inside his head. He could come clean? Tell Sun Quan everything before anyone else had a chance to. But no, that would endanger Shang just as well as him. He could stop things with Shang? It was again useless since he loved her too much to let a good thing go. Eventually he sat himself down at the bottom of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He'd gone too far. He'd fallen in love with someone that he wasn't supposed to. Why did everything go wrong for him?

He'd seriously though about running away with Shang, getting a ship, sail out to sea and start a new life together. But he knew she wouldn't leave her brother behind or her honour, there was just too much at risk that they could dabble with.

He was soon interrupted by Lu Meng, who came blasting into his room without even a knock. Gan Ning was on his feet in seconds, "What's happened?"

"One of the patrol soldiers up on the fortress reported seeing Xiahou Dun in the forest behind the castle."

"So? We already know that Cao Pi brought his troops?" Gan Ning asked, getting a bit frustrated at all the news that was being thrown at him.

"Yes, but…" Lu Meng sighed, "He had the Princess with him."

"What?" Gan Ning could have sworn that his heart had ripped from its socket. "You are sure of this?"

"Well Gan Ning I didn't believe it myself at first, since she has been stationed back with Lord Sun Quan, but there was no doubt in the soldier's eyes when he told me."

This was it. This was fate's way of screwing Gan Ning over. His sins had been answered.

"We must go tell the Emperor." Lu Meng stated.

Gan Ning fell back into his position on the bed, "Why have they taken her?" His face was soon in his hands, fear invoking his body at the thought of his love. "Oh God." He moaned softly to himself, "I've really done it now."

"My Lord?"

Gan Ning quickly snapped out of it, "Lu Meng, do you think it is possible that we can storm on Cao Pi with the troops from Banzhou and Sun Quan?"

"Well yes, my Lord, we'd be 100,000 strong."

"Excellent, prepare the horses. We go to inform Sun Quan of Shang's kidnap."

Lu Meng nodded and bowed before rushing out of the room. Gan Ning rubbed his hand across his mouth trying to force back the anguish, flinging an ornament across the room he dropped to his knees and held his head in hands once more. And this time he cried, for the first time in ages.

**_A/N _- May not have been long since I last updated but I do love GN/SSX. Please review! Merry Xmas!**

**xCFx**


	14. Battle of He Fei Part I

**Battle of He Fei Part I **

Sun Quan leant back leisurely into his plush seat at the head of the conference table, vaguely listening to Zhou Yu discuss what had to be done now that Cao Cao was dead. Quan who had been worrying about Shang's disappearance for the last two days cared little about any political issues, strumming his fingers absently on the table he looked over at the servant standing by the wall and instructed for him to bring over the jug of wine.

"Cao Cao has left the eastern plain in utter desolation," Zhou Yu pressed on, "We believe this may have been down to his 'draining' sickness in the last few weeks of his life. He had promised the land to Liu Bei, before him and Shang's marriage was annulled, so he wanted to make sure that they were no good if he ever did have to give them to him." Zhou Yu glanced over at his Emperor who seemed hardly bothered by the news, he pressed his lips together tightly before leaning forward and addressing him, "My Lord, if we gave them relief they may be strong allies in time of war."

Quan shook his head and downed the last gulp of wine in his cup, "If Liu Bei is entitled to those lands let him have them, I doubt they are but full of bereft militia anyway."

Zhou Yu knew when to keep silent about a matter, if Quan was displeased with his suggestions it was best left closed. At that moment the door blast open, nearly knocking it off its hinges by the weighty messenger in its opening.

"Your Eminence! News from Lord Gan Ning he sends for a desperate call of arms!"

Quan rose from his seat, "On what grounds?"

"On the Princess, sir. She's been taken captive by Cao Pi!"

Zhou Yu closed his eyes in irritation knowing that this move on war would smash Wu's forces to the ground. "My Lord, we simply don't have the aid."

"Be silent Zhou Yu." Quan warned with a tone unlike any other he'd displayed before, "Taishi Ci gather as many troops as you can, immediate conscription if necessary." Quan ordered, racing around the perimeter of the room to leave.

Zhou Yu's chair scraped viciously on the ground as he pursued Quan, "My Lord! We are marching to our death. Be reasonable!"  
Quan spun in a fit of anger, "Be reasonable? Do not _presume_, Zhou Yu, that just because you are my advisor that I will not call for the aid of my sister! **Regardless** of our current morale, she is my blood, my family. I will not fail her again."

Zhou Yu refused to be ignored, "But My Lord, at least give us a day to prepare fresh soldiers, sharper swords. The blacksmith has been given leave for the summer months on account that we weren't moving towards Wei until at least December!"

Quan didn't even bother to turn around as he sped towards his room, "He is re-instated. Make haste for war, Zhou Yu!"  
Zhou Yu watched as his Lord barked orders left right and centre, requiring most importantly his armour.

* * *

The carriage jostled in its desperate speed towards He Fei castle; Shang Xiang, numbly quiet, made no attempt to look up at the man who was staring her down with disgust. Her hands were bound with thick rope where the blood from her split lip has been trickling onto for the past half an hour. She thought about what it must take for a man to hit a woman, wishing she had the nerve to ask between the endless thrashings but her head was sore from the blows as well as the thoughts. Cao Pi bit his lip in frustration, adjusting the box he was sitting on to get closer to his victim.

"I _asked_ you a question."

Shang Xiang remained silent until Xiahou Dun brought the butt of his sword into her arm again. Her grunt of pain remained locked behind pressed lips.

"What were you doing at Banzhou?" Cao Pi scrutinized her blank expression and resisted the urge to strangle it out of her. He shifted backwards repelled by the smell of drying blood, taking one glance up at Xiahou Dun he brought his foot up and kicked her off the seat. Shang sailed backwards her head impacting hard against the wooden wall, she didn't even cry out but felt her vision go hazy as the world danced before her eyes. Cao Pi got low on the ground in front of her and pulled her roughly towards him. "You know..." His face screwed up in vulgarity, "…there are worse ways than this to get it out of you."

Shang looked into his licentious eyes and had to fight to stop herself from retching; again she said nothing and allowed him to drop her to the floor. "Clean her up." He said dismissively before placing himself on a proper seat in front of her.

* * *

"I don't want to hear about what we NEED, Lu Xun!" Gan Ning bellowed once more, "I want to know if we can work with what we have! Now I've sent Lu Meng along the river as you asked gathering up as many men as he can, WHEN we should have left hours ago!"

Lu Xun although much smaller than Gan Ning remained surprisingly calm to his rage. "Yes, sir. But I am telling you if you try and take He Fei with less than 10,000 men you're going to be sending us to slaughter. The Emperor is coming and he is bringing the Wu army, we should wait."

Gan Ning flung his sword in frustration nearly decapitating a soldier doing his errands. He flew a warning glare at the shocked man who promptly went on his way. "We don't have the _time!_ They could be doing God knows what to her…" Gan Ning croaked, turning away to hide his feelings.

Lu Xun frowned, staring at the tattooed back of the distraught man before him he knew that there was much more to him than met the eye. "Without Lord Sun Quan we're dead men. Shang's rescue will be in vain."

Gan Ning knew what he was saying was true but couldn't fight this itching wrath in his heart, how could he have let her slip through his fingers? Just moments before he had been pointing her in the right direction of home… and now _they_ had her; the man who lusted for her blood rather than her heart had her within his grasp. Gan Ning felt as though she was already dead.

"Do what you must." He mumbled before storming off into the camp.

By early evening Sun Quan had arrived at Banzhou with over a 100,000 men, a couple of hours later Lu Meng had returned with a little under a thousand. The horses whinnied in protest as the men tended to their raw calves from the restless race to the castle. Gan Ning embraced Taishi Ci as though he was a brother and bowed to his Emperor and Head Advisor. Zhou Yu simply nodded in response, his expression as tight as a snare drum.

"Thank you for the aid, My Lord." Gan Ning bowed again.

"Don't be ridiculous as if I wouldn't have come."

"I'm sorry My Lord its just I know that Wu are still in recovery from Chi Bi, I didn't mean to offend."

Sun Quan stated there was no reason to apologise and dismounted his horse. Gan Ning stared anxiously as Sun Quan began to remove his armour.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Gan Ning?" Quan replied exasperatedly, fumbling with his chest armour strap.

"You are retiring to bed?" He asked, unsuccessfully hiding his tone of aggravation.

Quan glanced over his shoulder at Zhou Yu, "Well yes if I don't at least follow some of the advice from him, I soon won't need him."

Gan Ning scowled as he could have sworn he saw a little smirk come across Zhou Yu's face. "My Lord, I think it would be best if we left as soon as possible. It has already been too long!"

"Now?" Quan huffed, "Remind yourself who is in command here Gan Ning. The men are exhausted as are the horses. There are clearly more men than swords at the moment and rations have not been prepared for the ride to Wei." Quan said patronisingly, "We leave in the morning."

Gan Ning felt he could explode at the sheer ignorance of everyone, "My Lord…" He fumed, feeling his temperature boil and then simmer again. Quan studied Gan Ning's response with reserved anticipation and hardly blinked an eyelid when he walked away.

"As usual Zhou Yu you get what you want…one way or another!" Quan voiced before ducking into his tent.

Ling Tong threw a disgusted look at Zhou Yu before hopping off his horse and going in pursuit of his friend.

The morning brought a straining guilt upon Gan Ning, ducking out of his tent he breathed in the harsh cool air cutting his lungs like glass, he'd slept with painful nightmares tossing and turning seeing images of Shang before him in her imprisonment, crying, calling for him but he couldn't get to her. Every time he tried to reach out to her there would be hundreds of troops in his way and after fighting them wearily another hundred would appear and multiply and keep coming at him; all the while she was screaming for him, her cries ringing in his ears when he woke up. He looked around the camp, half expecting to see her there preparing for battle, taking part in just another war for Wu. But all that he saw were Wu soldiers, some he knew to be in his battalion, others just another passing grim face too affected by the routine of war to have any other emotion.  
Ling Tong had tried his best to console him last night, giving him the most of the wine he had brought to calm the nerves of the men. Gan Ning surprisingly didn't drink a drop, wishing to remain in clear thoughts of the fight the next morning. Already dressed and armed for what was to come, Gan Ning mounted his black stead and galloped off to round up his men. Ling Tong watched from the head of his regiment as Gan Ning plucked up any soldier that wasn't getting his sword sharpened or his armour on, thrusting them in the direction of some purpose. Sun Quan came up beside Ling Tong and silently observed the warrior with him

"He's taken this the worst." Quan voiced with a sense of suspicion.

Ling Tong, taking care what to say next, turned to his Lord, "He cares deeply for Wu's honour, My Lord. He would hate to see the Sun line falter."

Quan regarded Ling Tong with just about as much uncertainty, "From what I hear of Gan Ning he's never been one for honour, always the bally pirate, never the follower."

"He follows you, My Lord."

Quan smiled, and bowed his head in appreciation. Then with a stern fire in his gaze he called the army to march.

* * *

Cao Pi regressed his mind back over the past few days wondering whether it had been the best idea for Wei to kidnap the Princess, but the more and more he thought about what his father's last words were to him, the more he gripped his hand tighter around the butt of his sword and gritted his teeth in determination. No one was going to stand in the way of getting what he wanted. After he had buried Zhen Ji and his father her realised that he had been greatly wronged over the past year, there was nothing that had turned out right for Wei, their failure at Chi Bi, their inability to form successful coalitions with stray armies and most importantly their efforts in bringing down Wu.  
But now a plan was soon to be hatched upon Wu, this battle of at He Fei was going to be one remembered for a long time to come. Taking into account the previous relationship that Wu had had with Shu, Cao Pi found it in his best interests to completely reverse how things had been before; which is why prior to Shang's kidnap and Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi and Xiahou Dun had met Liu Bei in secret in order to form this alliance to bring down Sun Quan and destroy the Sun bloodline once and for all.

He smirked in a weasel-like manner as an army approached the front gates of He Fei, but they were not displaying the emblem of Wu nor were they dressed in vibrant red attire. Cao Pi sauntered down to the gate, barging a few low ranked soldiers out of his way he greeted Liu Bei with open arms.

Liu Bei grimaced over Cao Pi's shoulder, making it apparent to those who saw that this alliance wasn't completely agreeable with him.

"How many have you brought?" Cao Pi asked excitedly, patting Liu Bei on the shoulder in a brother-like manner.

"At least 20,000." Liu Bei gruffed, "That is all I could manage at such short notice."

Cao Pi gleamed, "That was more than I even expected. Please, come and make yourselves comfortable. I warrant there are some whores around for the pleasure of your men and we're just about to eat."

Liu Bei nodded appreciatively and indicated for his men to enter the fortress and in they came with their expensive green cloaks and shiny steel of armour, one of which was carrying a large pole with the green and yellow emblem of Shu fluttering in the soft wind. When all the men had parted Liu Bei took hold of his stead's reins and directed it behind him.

"Where is she?" Liu Bei whispered to Cao Pi, with a perverse nature to his tone.

Cao Pi raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Ah yes, you're almost bride-to-be."

Liu Bei surprisingly gave a small laugh, "She was most stubborn."

Cao Pi stopped walking which immediately caused Liu Bei to stop in his tracks. "Well maybe you'll have more _luck_ this time." He winked, "I have her locked up in one of the cells under the fortress, and she's gone on this mad hunger strike and had refused to move from the spot she'd been sitting in for the past 5 hours."

"She's not eating?"

"Wu are but hours away, I doubt that her stomach is our main priority. But…help yourself to her. No guards will get in your way."

Liu Bei was positively licking his lips at the very idea. "I am glad we joined for this battle. Maybe we could discuss those plans about the colonies I will be getting afterward?"

Cao Pi coughed nervously and ushered Liu Bei to continue walking, "Let's not worry ourselves with that now, let me show you our new artillery."


	15. Battle of He Fei Part II

**Chapter 15 : Battle of He Fei Part II**

Every so often silver shadows glided across the walls of the dark cell that Shang sat in, the atmosphere of the ten-foot room carried a thick history of sorrow. The thousands of inhabitants who had been left to spend the dreary hours counting nothing but time, their backs pressed up against the cold walls their bodies numb with the lack of movement or activity. Shang closed her strained eyes for a moment listening to the sound of the key turning in the lock, figuring that it was the guard coming to give her her next meal she didn't bother to look over. Suddenly she felt a hand around her throat, holding it tight enough to be threatening rather than harmful. She gasped opening her eyes to see into the vacant stare of her attacker. When realising that it was Liu Bei she began to struggle shifting herself up against the wall and kicking her legs out to distance herself from him.

"Sssh!" he soothed icily, releasing his firm grip to stroke the smooth skin at her neck. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

Gan Ning sat hunched over his sword, sharpening it with such ferocity that it threatened to break in half. They were almost at He Fei but at stopped momentarily to let the horses rest; Sun Quan's horse in particular had pulled a muscle in its leg so there was no chance in proceeding for awhile.  
Ling Tong stood over Gan Ning as he sharpened the blade, waiting for him to speak so as not to fully disturb him.

"It's my fault." He said solemnly, knowing that Ling Tong wasn't going to leave so easily.

Ling Tong sighed and perched beside him, "No, it's not. Word has it that Cao Pi has been after Shang ever since she killed Zhen Ji at Chi Bi, he's had it out for her for so long that he was just aching for the opportunity."

Gan Ning stopped his actions and gave Ling Tong a disconcerting look, "I let her go Ling Tong. I told her to leave through the back of the castle; I should've personally escorted her home."

"She wouldn't have allowed you to get into trouble with Sun Quan for leaving your post, let alone…" Ling Tong scooted closer and whispered, "…what you two did."

"Yeah well," Gan Ning exhaled deeply through his nose, "I should have controlled myself. Shang is only going to get into further danger if Quan finds out about us."

"Which is why you have to make extra sure that he doesn't." Ling Tong warned, clasping Gan Ning's shoulder reassuringly.

Gan Ning forced a smile for the sake of his friend regardless of the fact the he knew deep down that everything would soon be out in the open whether it was by his mouth or not. Shang had a lot to lose if she exposed their relationship but carrying on in silence was hardly going to do either of them justice, especially if she had to re-marry at some point in the distant future. His love for her was so overbearing that the thought of sharing her with anyone else was worse than dying. He'd never seen himself as the type of person to fall in love but probably because he'd built himself up that way. Never to trust anyone, just to remain alone, that way no-one got hurt.  
Ling Tong released his grip and left Gan Ning to it.

_Living at sea was a very exciting and enthralling life for a child. Gan Ning had been born on the sea and always figured he'd die on it. Peeking over the barrier to watch the water collide against the ship's side over and over filled the young boy with such intrigue that he doubted he'd ever be able to take his eyes off it. He never got sea-sick, even the best pirates onboard found themselves hurling over the sides when the weather got bad. But Gan Ning found the moving deck as sturdy as land, placing him in such safety that he wondered how being in any other place could be different. The sun was dipping low on the horizon as his mother came out to keep him company, he smiled as she played with the light curls on the back of his neck as she always did, as she always had done since he could remember. She looked out at the water with him, resisting the urge to scoop him up into her arms. Gan Ning had learnt to grow up quickly being a pirate and any kind of affection from his mother in front of the other men was usually frowned upon by his father. _

"_It's wonderful, isn't it?" She whispered._

_Gan Ning gave a little nod, perching up on his tiptoes so as to get a better look at the swarming fish near the surface. _

_She crouched down beside him, enveloping him in her warm lavender smell, the same aroma that would always remind him of her well into his adulthood. Resting her chin on the side she lifted him up a little so he could lean over and gaze down into the deep blue. They stayed like that for the longest time, until the sun's departure turned the water a mixture of grey and black._

_Jia, which simply meant beautiful, was exactly what Gan Ning's mother encompassed. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes were almost an exact reflection of the dark sea, as if she had been born in the very depths of it. His father, Hai, which ironically meant 'sea', was just like her. Their love for living as pirates with nothing but the expanse of ocean was just as much as their love for each other._

_Just as the night sky loomed over the sailing ship a loud war cry echoed over the water. Jia quickly placed Gan Ning back on the floor as men scurried round the deck gathering swords and calling out to one another. _

"_Get below the decks, Gan Ning!" Jia ordered, spinning around and nearly slamming into Hai._

"_What is he still doing up here?" Gan Ning's father asked angrily, before grabbing Gan Ning by the arm and tossing him into down the stairs. _

"_Who are they?" Jia asked frantically lowering herself down with Gan Ning._

"_Soldiers from Jing." Hai said before slamming the door down and placing his wife and son in the dark.  
Jia scooped up Gan Ning figuring that no one was going to care about her affections at this moment. This was the first time that Gan Ning had ever been in a battle, or rather witnessed one, he clutched to his mother as though it would be the last thing he'd ever do, listening to the clashing of swords and thumps of dead bodies. They stayed like that for the longest while until the battle sounds died down. Jia quickly hid them behind the shadows of the stairs as the trapdoor creaked open, covering Gan Ning's mouth to muffle his breathing she watched as a pair of legs became visible through the slats in the staircase. They stumbled as though the person had had too much wine for his own good. _

"_Jia?" Came a feeble voice and only till she heard the faint jingle of Hai's bells did she step out into the open. Gan Ning jumped down from his mother's embrace and hugged his father's legs feeling his body tremble against his small form. _

"_What's happened?" Jia sobbed, seeing how much effort it took for Hai to stand. Suddenly he slumped into the wall, ripping himself from his son's clutches. Gan Ning looked down at his hands to see them slick with blood. Jia knelt down in front of her husband, crying her heart out as he tried to speak. Gan Ning had seen dying men before, especially when fever took the ship and the men were too gone to be treated. He watched as his father whispered things to his mother, stroking her distraught face and kissing her tear-stained cheeks. He then placed his bells in her hands and was gone.  
The next sequence of events past in a massive blur for Gan Ning, there were sounds of footsteps up on deck again and riotous laughing, no doubt the Jing soldiers celebrating their triumph over the most notorious pirates that sailed the seas. Jia scurried over to Gan Ning, cupping her hands around his face and kissing his wet cheeks gently._

"_Hush, love. Listen, now." She sniffed, taking out his father's bells she showed them to him. "Your father wanted you to have these." She sniffed again as though desperately trying not to burst out crying, her hands trembling she tied the bells to Gan Ning's waist pulling the bow almost too tight. "As long as you wear these, you will always be a pirate."_

_Gan Ning frowned not knowing why he couldn't stay a pirate, why him and mother couldn't continue to set sail and roam the waters, why did it hurt so much to cry; something that he vowed to himself he'd never do again. Jia glanced up at where the sounds were coming from and closed her eyes in deep anguish. _

"_Mama, what is happening?"_

"_Ssh ssh." She soothed, stroking his face she gave him a watery smile. "You're going to have to be a very brave boy." She held him firmly by the shoulders, "Those men up there are going to take you with them so that you can grow up to be a warrior, fighting all the bad people that have hated us for so long."_

"_But I want to stay a pirate. I've never lived on land before."  
Jia wiped her eyes, "You will be, remember?" she placed her hands on the bells at his side. "But listen child, I cannot go with you."  
Gan Ning's chest contorted painfully, feeling as though his heart was squeezing out tears itself. "Why?"_

"_Because those men won't be as nice to me as you, they can see that you will be a magnificent soldier."_

_The footsteps upstairs started to get closer as if someone had just noticed the trapdoor. _

_Gan Ning glanced up, but his mother gently pulled him back to look at her. "Promise me you will do your family justice. When you are older you will know what I mean."_

_Gan Ning nodded without really knowing what he had agreed to. _

"_Promise?" _

"_Yes, mama. Promise."_

_And with that, Jia held her son to her tightly taking in all of him that she could before a shadow loomed over the square of light above them. _

"_What we got down here?" He bellowed not being able to see Jia and Gan Ning yet._

_Jia sniffed, kissed Gan Ning's cheek hard and whispered that she loved him. "Go, child." Gan Ning stumbled out into the light, looking up at the huge man. _

_The man smiled, turning over his shoulder to call more over. "I think we've got Hai Ning's son!"_

"_Yeah?" Came another voice, "Where's his scrumptious wife?"  
Gan Ning heard a small gasp of pain beside him and then the slumping sound of his mother's body, her hand dropped out into the light and with it rolled out a bloody dagger. Immediately Gan Ning was back in the shadows shaking his mother's dead body._

"_Mama! Mama!"_

_The few men at the top of the staircase plummeted down dragging Gan Ning from her body, "Christ she's gone and killed herself."_

"_Ah, no fun for us then eh?" The second man spoke again  
"Well, them being dead has never stopped me before!" The huge man chuckled before tossing the boy up the stairs. "Go on, lad. You don't wanna see this."  
Another man was waiting for him at the top who pulled him up into the dim light. _

"_What's your name, boy?"_

_Gan Ning said nothing; knowing that he would never allow himself to make friends or connections with these people. He looked up defiantly into the man's face and learnt what discipline was as a hand came swooping down to slap him. _

"_Speak when you're spoken to, boy." The soldier pulled him up awkwardly and pushed him in the direction of the Jing ship, "And there's a lot more where that came from."_

_And didn't Gan Ning just know it._

Gan Ning clutched his bells from the memory. Feeling the desire to cry but not ever finding it. He'd never told anyone the story of how he had truly come to fight for Huang Zu and Liu Biao, from such a young age he'd learnt the brutality and harshness of war. When he killed Huang Zu and split the Jing army against one another he felt he had done the justice his mother had made him promise to do. He could sometimes get a good picture of her whenever near the smell of lavender, but it would be brief just as the scent dissipated in the air.  
Soon they were back on the march to He Fei Castle and Gan Ning wondered if his parents could see him now.

* * *

Shang gripped the side of the stone seat in fear as Liu Bei trailed his hands down her neck and suggestively lingered at the top of her right breast. He gave a vicious smirk, boring into Shang's mind all the things that he planned to do to her. She squealed in fright as he suddenly pressed his body up against hers, forcing himself to rest between her legs. She scrambled and shifted against the wall behind her, composing any effort to get him off her. But it was no use, what would she do even if she succeeded? There was nowhere to run and only his wrath to face after pissing him off.  
His breath was harsh and rank against her face, his hands were cold and clammy, his hair carrying the mingled smell of sweat and rain. Liu Bei ripped off whatever clothes prevented him from doing his deed. Shang jolted in shock as his hand was suddenly at the heat of her, invading her. His garish grin soon peeled away to shock as he felt around a bit more.

"You've been deflowered." He said as though she should be ashamed.

Shang took the opportunity to push him off her; Liu Bei stumbled back not responding to the action.

"Well, what were you thinking?" Shang asked defiantly

"I was thinking you'd at least wait until you were married. Pre-martial coitus is not really in your brother's books!" Liu Bei bellowed.

"My brother is not the boss of me." Shang voiced, without the least bit of belief in what she said.

"Your _brother_ is the Emperor of Wu. He won't appreciate the fact that you've conceived an illegitimate child with some randy beggar!"

"I am _not_ with child!" Shang felt a cold shiver run up her back as she yelled. Who was she to know? There hadn't been enough time passed to see if her flux was late. She hadn't been feeling sick…or had she? Was it just the dampness of the cell she was being kept it? Or perhaps was she experiencing what so many women often do, in the early hours of the morning, when life is growing within them? She couldn't be sure. All the doubts in her mind were telling her that her luck would just make it so. A child? There is no way that she could be punished that much to bring an innocent child into all of this. Shang prayed not.

"Even so. I will not lie with a whore." Liu Bei said dismissively getting up to leave.

"If I am a whore, what does that make you?" Shang cried out as Liu Bei requested for the guard to open the door. He took one disgusted look back at her before disappearing back up to the castle.

* * *

Cao Pi gave a devilish smile as the Wu army horded towards He Fei castle, with Gan Ning clearly present at the front of the moving soldiers. Wei soldiers began to pile heavy rocks into the catapults, jumping in sick joy as the wail of crushed victims echoed back to them. Cao Pi kept his gaze on Gan Ning; something drew him to this warrior, almost as though he could sense a deep secret within the man, something that he could benefit from, something shattering to the very structure of his enemy. Time would only tell.

"Release the juggernauts!" Cao Pi bellowed over to the soldiers below.

Sun Quan ducked down onto his speeding stead as a small shard of rock flew past his head. The land around them descending into thick flames as the Wei soldiers shot arrows blazoned with fire, up ahead in the distance could be the seen the slow rumbling approach of Zhuge Liang's fire-emitting juggernauts.

"Shu are here?" Sun Quan whispered to himself, as the rest of his soldiers became aware of the situation. They were to be heavily outnumbered.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, my Lord, those contraptions ahead are of Zhuge Liang's work are they not?" Zhou Yu yelled over the cries of dying soldiers.

"They most certainly are." Taishi Ci said, coming up behind Zhou Yu, "There's no way we can take Wei's _and_ Shu's forces"

"But, my Lord, what about the Princess?" Another voice came.

Sun Quan reared his horse to face in the other direction, calling his men to the safety of the trees. Gan Ning heard the rumble of retreating horses, turning his stead around he watched as the majority of the Wu army fled to where they had come.

"What the fuck!" Gan Ning cursed, swooping his sword to kill two oncoming soldiers. "Ling Tong!"  
Ling Tong was but 10 feet from him, attacking soldiers as they attempted to knock him off his horse. Soon after he became aware of the situation and that possibly him and Gan Ning were the last few commanding officers on the battlefield. They frantically looked from side to side as the hordes of Wei and Shu soldiers began to encircle them.

"Okay this is NOT good!" Ling Tong yelled over the battle cries of the enemy.

Gan Ning scowled; kicking his horse into touch he pathed a way through the crowd, hearing the agonizing cries of trampled men and breaking bones. Ling Tong followed swiftly behind, swinging his nunchuks at the clambering men. A large rock landed on the small crowd to Ling Tong's right, just a breath away from himself. He cursed loudly, craning his neck backwards to the catapults at the top of the fortress. Gan Ning called for him impatiently to keep moving, Ling Tong felt his ears ring as the sounds around him got more and more intense. The mixing blues and greens of armour coupled with the heat waves of the fire made Ling Tong's eyes water and his eyelids burn. He suddenly felt a grip on his arm, and felt his body shift sideways into the bustling enemy. Gan Ning turned to see his friend being ripped down from his horse.

"NO!" He yelled, hacking down at the men around him, desperately urging his horse forward to trample the bastards in front of him. "Leave him be, you cowards!" Gan Ning screamed, constantly swinging his blade and kicking out at the swarming soldiers.

Ling Tong gasped for air as the men clambered above him, pulling at his armour and clothes. "Gan Ning!" he cried, "Get these fuckers off me!"

Immediately regretting his turn of phrase, he felt the tip of a blade scorch the flesh beneath his arm, digging into his sides. He cried out, trying to force himself to his feet but the weight of the hands upon him was too strong.  
Gan Ning got closer and closer as more of the soldiers around him fell in a last uttered cry. "I'm coming, dear God hang on!"

Again Ling Tong felt the pressure of the sword ripping his flesh, sending white hot pain coursing through him. He gave a bloodcurdling scream as the soldiers began to hack at his legs, leaving deep gashes along his thighs. The dark cloud of unconsciousness loomed over him as the beats and cuts kept coming. Why didn't they just kill him? His head danced as though on the end of a string before he blacked out.

Gan Ning finally reached his friend, horrified by the condition he was in. He furiously set to work on the dumbfounded Wei soldiers, having no mercy even on those whose backs were turned. Eventually, and without a scratch, Gan Ning cleared the way so he could jump down and pull Ling Tong up. He heaved his body onto the horse, frantically checking that he had enough time before more soldiers approached, he quickly climbed back up and raced as fast as he could back to the rest of the army.

Zhou Yu could sense the negative atmosphere of the soldiers as Sun Quan tried to pick out a way of getting inside the castle.

"If we try and take the fortress head on we will be flattened by the catapults or set alight by the juggernauts!" Quan said in defeat, "The only hope we have is finding a way around the oncoming attack and into the castle."

Gan Ning ducked into the dipping trees of the woods, convinced that their presence here would no longer go unnoticed. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Gan Ning roared, absolutely unbothered by addressing his commanding officers in such a fashion. "Look what has happened to Ling Tong! After you lot sodded off and left us!"  
The soldiers looked awe-struck as Gan Ning loomed over Sun Quan, "Well?" He asked viciously, allowing for the surrounding officers to tend to Ling Tong.

"You forget yourself Gan Ning." Quan said icily.

"I believe I am remembering myself just fine, my _Lord_. Me and Ling Tong nearly lost our lives out there while you lot retreated safely into the fucking woods!" Gan Ning turned his stead back in the direction of the battlefield. "Why aren't we out there? Is Wu really an army of cowards?"

"On the contrary, Gan Ning, we were devising a plan." Zhou Yu said whimsically.

"A plan?" Gan Ning mimicked in disbelief. "Go with swords swinging! There's a fucking plan! All the while we sit here biting out fucking fingernails; Shang is going through the worst hell back there. Need I remind you that Shu have obviously allied themselves with Wei and that means that Liu Bei isn't far off! Not someone who is going to be a particularly welcome guest to any of us, especially Shang!"

"How dare you address the Princess in such an informal manner!" Quan yelled.

"There won't _be _a Princess for very long if you don't get a move on!" Gan Ning cried, staring down into the eyes of his Emperor, risking all possible torture and death in the future for the sake of Shang.

But Quan didn't stare back so venomously. It was as if Gan Ning's words had triggered something deep within him. Perhaps it was courage; something that this battle was severely lacking on one side.

"Very well, Gan Ning," Zhou Yu said silkily, "What's your idea?"

* * *

"Where the hell have they got to?" Xiahou Dun asked Cao Pi as the Wei and Shu soldiers wandered aimlessly around the battlegrounds, the juggernauts rumbling off on their own into the distance.

Cao Pi narrowed his eyes, "The last I saw of Lord Sun Quan was his fleeing back." Cao Pi chuckled, "They've obviously seen there is no way that they can win this war."

Xiahou Dun leant over to see the last couple of lost Wu soldiers fighting to the death. "They have determination." He shifted upright, "I don't think this is the last we will see of them."

Cao Pi huffed, "They will surrender I am sure of it." He peered out over the scene before him with total smugness. "Any sign of Lord Liu Bei? He finished with his 'wife' yet?"

Xiahou Dun shrugged, "Something has annoyed him. Guards down by the dungeon said he had the cold sense of revenge in his eye."

"Revenge?" Cao Pi gave a mocking laugh. "Who exactly does Liu Bei _not_ have a grudge against?"

"God knows." Xiahou Dun said warily, "But God help whoever faces Liu Bei tonight."

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I figured I'd want to write quite a long chapter before adding it. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all those who have kept reading :) **

**xCFx**


	16. Battle of He Fei Part III

**Chapter Sixteen : Battle of He Fei III**

A thunder clap resonated over the battlefield. Shu and Wei soldiers paused to glance up at its electric blue eminence; indescribable fear gripped them as nature worked its glory. The Wu soldiers, visible in the distance, stood in a strategic line across the plain, the rain pouring down in masses upon them. Every so often they were illuminated in the light of God, their expressions as bitter and foreboding as the oncoming weather.  
As the Shu and Wei armies acknowledged their presence and began to storm towards them, Gan Ning was the first to strike, swooping his blade skilfully through the air spraying out a mixture of blood and rain. Sun Quan roared above the thunder and the Wu soldiers began to advance.  
Meanwhile Cao Pi observed the carnage before him witnessing the mystic fuel that Wu seemed to powered itself on, slashing through the defenceless soldiers and captains, carving their way to the front gates where the few rogue juggernauts wondered aimlessly about them. He cursed and called for his best cross-bowers.  
Gan Ning tasted the metal gore of blood upon his tongue as his sword slit the throat of the gate captain and his blood sprayed across his face, he was driven by something out of this world, almost evil in nature spurring him on into the array of war. Taishi Ci defended a deathly blow against Gan Ning causing him to throw a glace of appreciation at his fellow warrior. With the gate captains down, the force against the weakly defended fortress began to buckle with the triumph of Wu soldiers flowing in.  
They were soon met however by the horde of the enemy, grouping against them in spectacular flurries of greens and blues, the endless cries of dying men echoed in the hall. Gan Ning propelled his horse forward hearing the sickening sound of bones crunching beneath his feet. Unaffected he rode towards the next set of gates which blocked him from his Princess. Sun Quan called for the warriors to press on, feeling the vigorous tugging of dying men at his robes he swept his sword beneath him, desperately trying to keep up with Gan Ning. Lu Meng devised a unit to attack from the rear of the castle, in order to isolate the enemy. A few lords and several soldiers retreated in order to enter from the rear. Gan Ning saw Ling Tong bravely approach on his stead with his bad arm tucked up against his chest.

"I couldn't let you have all the glory," He joked, retrieving his nunchuks from their resting place.  
"The glory shall be ours." Sun Quan interjected as the second set of gates burst into the enemy, Again the mass of soldiers attacking at the horses' feet caused a great overwhelming fear, with most of the Wu soldiers being injured by their own army's steeds. Wei soldiers nearly gasped at the sight of Gan Ning wielding his enormous blade above his head and cutting down everything in his path.  
Cao Pi ordered for the cross-bowers to strike, infecting the air with the piercing cries of arrows a few hitting their intended targets and one striking a lethal blow into the heart of Gan Ning's stead. The horse whinnied and pitched its master forward as it collapsed to its death, Gan Ning, suddenly overrun with the crowds of Shu and Wei soldiers, felt himself being crushed against the dead animal. Sun Quan cried out in protest attempting to release his best warrior from the onslaught, Ling Tong swooped his friend up with an agonising pull of his bad arm and moved forwards.  
Cao Pi realising that his tactic wasn't working unsheathed his twin-spear weaponry and descended the steps down into the fortress. Xiahou Dun ducked as the brick and mortar of the castle trembled with the stampede of soldiers, he glanced over at the thickening mass of death working its way across the battlefield like a plague, consuming everything in its wake. Suddenly Lu Meng and Zhou Yu came at him from the overrun rear of the castle. He died soon after.

* * *

Shang jumped up from her cell bed hearing the familiar cries of combat in the distance; she suddenly felt at loss without her chakrams and wondered how Gan Ning was. The guards soon abandoned her watch to go and fight and she found herself totally neglected in the commotion. She gripped the cold bars of the window and looked out across the half-empty plain where only a few privates fought to the death.

"GAN NING!" She screamed her voice subdued by the loud thunder, "GAN NING!" She screamed again knowing her attempts were useless.

* * *

Zhang He called for as many reinforcements as he could from the deep keep of the fortress, donning his golden claws he rushed to the battle below him. The Wei soldiers behind him collided against the stone stairs as they made their way to their ultimate deaths, their swords shaking in their hands. Ling Tong and Gan Ning coupled on one horse soon recognised the flamboyant warrior with the long feminine hair, he moved with great agility cleaving through the Wu soldiers as though they were mere reeds in the wind.

"Let me take him!" Gan Ning assured Ling Tong before hopping down. Zhang He pounced upon him encircling him in a dangerous dance, Gan Ning cried out as he felt a deep gash in his back forcing him on to his knees, an circle emerged amongst the two warriors, allowing Zhang He to glide around Gan Ning again striking him but this time on his side. Gan Ning pulled himself to his feet by leaning on his sword and swung his sword at his fast moving opponent. Ling Tong, swarmed by the tirade of Zhang He's men couldn't get to assist Gan Ning and found himself in that deep harrowing desperation he had felt for his father. Gan Ning growled, tackling Zhang He as he rounded him again, the two wrestled in the perilous movement of soldiers, struggling to get the upper hand.  
Cao Pi leapt from the last step on to Sun Quan pitching him into the nearby wall, a dull thud sounded as the two almost copying Gan Ning and Zhang He with their equal hate for one another.

"Where is my sister?" Quan ordered as he forced Cao Pi against the stone wall,

"You'll have to do better than that to break me oh "mighty" Emperor!"

* * *

Gan Ning pushed off Zhang He and onto his feet being knocked by one speedy soldier he lost himself in the crowd using his sword to cut back to his fight. Zhang He came at him again the golden claws scratching lightly against Gan Ning's chest. Unresponsive; Gan Ning striked with the butt of his sword causing Zhang He to buckle backwards woozily, Gan Ning struck again this time beheading his foe. He then advanced up the stairs that led to the inner castle ducking from the few stray arrows and casting his sword upwards against the few oncoming soldiers.  
The noise quietened in the vast hall with a few soldiers running in fear from the warrior.

"SHANG!" He cried, spinning around in the dim room, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sun Quan fought Cao Pi back to the upper levels of the Wei royal veranda that had an empty throne and stoned canopy around it. Sun Quan collapsed into the seat as one of Cao Pi's separated spears cracked into the back-rest beside him. He kicked out, bringing himself to his feet again.

Gan Ning rushed into the lower decks of the inner castle searching frantically for where Shang could possibly be. Liu Bei watched from the shadows of the pillars as the Wu soldier hurried down the steps to the dungeons. Gan Ning's feet sounded loudly against the cold stairs causing Shang to back up on to the bed. If it was Liu Bei returning for the 'prize' he felt he deserved, she was ready for him.

"SHANG!" Gan Ning cried again, running down the hall of the dungeon.

Shang immediately recognized the voice and rushed to the small barred window of the door,

"I'M IN HERE!" She called, rattling the door.

Gan Ning reached her in seconds.

"Oh God, I thought the worst." He reached threw the bars to cup her cheek, "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She smiled, desperate to hold him again, "Get me out of here."

Gan Ning looked around for a key, unaware that Liu Bei had silently descended the stairs behind him. His eyes fell upon a rock on the floor; Gan Ning picked it up and began to beat against the lock on the door. After a few thrashings it gave way and the door creaked open, Shang immediately broke out into the hall and flung her arms around the man she loved.

"Oh God, oh God!" She sobbed, "I thought I'd never see you again."  
Gan Ning buried his face into the warmth of her shoulder, finding comfort in her familiar aroma. "Did they hurt you?"  
Shang said nothing and continued to cry against him, he pulled her back and kissed her hard, pushing himself against her as though it were the last time they'd ever touch.  
Liu Bei watched as they embraced, his hand trembling with fury at this side. He broke into the light and slowly advanced.

"You're bleeding!" Shang fussed as she let go of him.

"I'll live." He smiled, as Liu Bei cut between them.

"So you're the lowly warrior that stole my wife's virtue." He growled unsheathing his sword quicker than Gan Ning.

Shang threw herself in front of Gan Ning, "Leave him alone!" She yelled her defence reduced to nothing as Liu Bei brought a harrowing slap across her face. Gan Ning jumped to his feet and pushed Liu Bei against the wall.

"How dare you!" He gripped at Liu Bei's collar, "Hitting women is your sickening way of gaining power is it?"  
Liu Bei forced him off and clashed his sword against Gan Ning's "If that's what it takes."  
The force of their fight was more fiery than the storm outside. The clash of metal echoed in the small space around them. Shang shifted up from the floor, nursing her swollen cheek. Her heart beat with every parry and thrust as the two men strived for the upper hand.

Sun Quan nipped Cao Pi on the leg causing him to stumble with his next thrust; cursing silently he crossed over his two small spears to block Sun Quan's downward attack. Wu and Wei soldiers began to emerge from the two flights of stairs that led up to the massive veranda, immediately clashing against each other and narrowing the space for the Emperors to fight.  
Sun Quan pushed the privates out of his way as he ran exhausted to the stairs. Cao Pi still hobbling from his leg wound still managed to cut through after his foe.

Gan Ning grunted as their trembling joint swords began to slowly force towards his neck, his back up against the cold wall began to cause a deep crushing against his chest. He cried through gritted teeth mustering all his energy to push Liu Bei backwards. Shang watched helplessly from the side, considering whether to go and get help but against the idea of leaving Gan Ning alone.  
Liu Bei doubled over as Gan Ning's fist came hard into his solar plexus, winded he staggered back into the cell door, Gan Ning lunged for him but was soon disarmed by Liu Bei's elbow crashing down on his arm. Gan Ning winced and soon found himself floored with Liu Bei's sword hovering over his chest.

"No!" Shang wailed, "P…Please, Liu Bei. Don't do this."  
Gan Ning gave her a look that said everything, an expression of love that didn't need words. Liu Bei gave a small smirk before lifting the sword above his head for the killing blow. Shang closed her eyes and screamed as the guttural sound of death shocked the room…  
**  
A/N- Sorry I know it's a short update but I have had exams recently and want to do a really long chapter for 17. Thank you. xCfx**


	17. The Storm

**Chapter Seventeen: The Storm**

Shang listened to the deep ringing in her ears as her eyes remained tightly closed, she daren't open them in case she was to look upon the sight of what she feared most. Could that guttural sound of death been Gan Ning's? Was she going to open her eyes to stare into the dark grin of her husband Liu Bei? She faintly heard the sound of a sword being swiftly removed from something and the hard thud of a body and knew then that Gan Ning had already been lying on the ground. With a strange gasp that sounded like a mixture of horror and relief she opened her eyes to gaze upon the scene before her.  
Gan Ning stared at Liu Bei's bloody body beside him, the deep carmine fluid already adding a burnt red to his Wu uniform, he heard as Shang's gasp descended into a fit of sobs in moments she had her arms wrapped around Ling Tong. Ling Tong relaxed into the warmth of her frame with one arm lying loosely at his side, which still held Gan Ning's sword dripping with Liu Bei's blood. Gan Ning slowly slumped the body off of his arm and got to his feet, he gently took the sword of Ling Tong and nodded at him appreciatively; the closest thing men could do to showing their gratitude to one another.  
Shang eventually let go of Ling Tong and whilst still squeezing his hand wiped the tears from her cheeks. "If it wasn't for you Ling Tong..." She sighed deeply, "It doesn't bear thinking about."

Meanwhile up on the open veranda, a crowd had thickened around Cao Pi and Sun Quan. Cao Pi stood over Quan, with one of his twin spears held directly under Quan's gulping throat. A slight slither of sweat began to run down the length of his face and neck until it glistened on the silvery metal of the weapon.  
"What are you going to do?" Quan asked antagonisingly , knowing that any minute could be his last but one that he would take with honour. He wasn't surprised to find himself thinking of his father and brother, wondering whether his time as Emperor had been glorious and full of worth to go and meet them. An overwhelming feeling of frailty came over him, why now did he feel so old? He had fought a good battle and with Cao Pi not being more that 4 summers younger than he, he felt spent.  
Cao Pi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm going to tell you a story."  
He lowered the spear under Quan's neck but ever so slightly until it was resting just above his breast bone. Quan frowned, his eyes no longer following the path of the blade but staring directly at his foe. "What are you talking about?"  
Cao Pi relished in his knowledge and Quan's oblivious position. "A story about your sister..."  
Quan dreaded what would come next, had she fallen? Had Cao Pi really executed her?  
"...and an ex-pirate..."

Before Shang could spend enough time in Gan Ning's embrace, a few Wu privates scurried down the stairs to meet them.  
"Princess! My Lords! You must come quickly! Cao Pi has overcome Sun Quan and is holding him up at the Emperor's veranda!"  
The three Wu soldiers stole a bewildered glance at each other before hurrying back up the stairs and out into the courtyard. A black bird squawked as it dipped low into the sky, cutting straight into Shang's path as she ran behind Ling Tong and Gan Ning, whilst trying her best to ignore it the sun caught a reflection in the black bead of the creature's eye and held her fast; she felt compelled to stare at it a while it observed her, its dark feathers shuffling in the wind. For no reason whatsoever she felt a sense of foreboding but couldn't dwell on it for another moment before Gan Ning raced back to drag her along.  
When they arrived at the veranda everyone's eyes turned to them and more importantly Gan Ning and Shang who up until that point hadn't realised that they were still holding each other's hands. Gan Ning quickly let go and placed his arms behind his back. But it was no use. Everyone had seen. Despite that, the whole crowd had heard the story that Cao Pi had laid upon Quan and, without the need to see the affection that had briefly been exposed of Shang and Gan Ning, Quan threw the pair a deathly glare.  
"Sister, is this true?"  
Shang feared all the possible intention behind that question; she gave a fake smile of confusion. "My Lord?"  
Cao Pi surprisingly allowed Quan to stand although his spear was still held precariously close.  
"Have you laid with Gan Ning?!" Quan bellowed.  
Shang's eyes darted from her brother to Gan Ning and back again. "I-I..don't know what you're saying."  
"Seize him!" Quan cried, and whatever non-dumbstruck Wu soldier was about grabbed Gan Ning.  
"No!" Shang cried "Quan, what are you doing?!" Shang grabbed Taishi Ci's arm wrestling to get him off Gan Ning, "This is madness!"  
"Tell me that Cao Pi is lying, Shang! And I will tell you what madness is."  
Gan Ning held Shang's gaze pleading for her to give herself up, there would only be more danger for her by trying to deceive her Emperor further. Especially her own brother.  
Shang hung her head and sighed, "Yes it is true. I love Gan Ning."  
Quan's face went as red as his uniform until the veins in his neck were bulging with fury, "TAKE HIM AWAY!!!" Quan burst out of Cao Pi's hold, "I WILL SEE HIM PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY!"  
Shang fell to her knees, her head sinking down into her lap, her arms held tightly over her head. There was sound but it evaded her, the crowds parted into a self-evident retreat and all that was left was her and her brother. The whole world sunk around her and before she knew it she had reached despair, so much so that she could hardly make out Quan's ramblings of anger as he hurled every abuse and insult at her. She rocked in her cocoon of sorrow until she couldn't remember anymore.  
The black bird flew high above the scene below him, taking in everything like a vast picture; the fleeing bodies seemed like small ants to him, the display without emotion as he saw everything subjectively. He eventually came to land on a small perch outside the castle wall where a spiky haired warrior was thrown into the back of a make shift caged cart before being dragged off into the fleeing crowds. The black bird fluttered its wings absently before taking flight once more.

**Three weeks later**

Shang stumbled across her bed chamber and onto a chair, resting her head in her hands she could feel the cold clamminess of her forehead. Da Qiao entered the room silently and asked the few handmaidens to leave. Da had been helpful over the past weeks, tending to her sister-in-law in her deep depression. Shang had hardly ate or slept through dreading Gan Ning's fate, he'd been kept prisoner at the Wu castle since the battle of He Fei, a victim to Quan's stubborness, not being allowed a trial was growing heavy on both Shang and Gan Ning as well as the rest of the Wu people.  
"You say you have felt this sickness _every _morning for the past 3 weeks?" Da asked delicately,  
Shang could barely lift her eyelids as she gazed over at the small woman at the door, "It has taken all my energy, Da Qiao. I've not been able to leave this room since we've been back" Shang said with a tinge of strong exhaustion in her voice, her hand trembled as she brought it back to forehead once more, "Maybe this is my punishment. Some illness will take me before Gan Ning's sentence." Her chin wobbled as she fought back the tears, tears that had never really stopped since they had been caught. "There's nothing I can do, Da."  
Da, despite Shang's mood, gave a small smile and her hand instinctively went to her stomach in remembrance. "I don't believe you are dying Shang." Da came and knelt by the chair, "I believe you are with child."  
Shang's jaw dropped, "No.." She gave a small shriek and tried to get to her feet, Da held her fast with a shocking strengh, "Oh, my! Do you realise what will happen if Quan finds out? He will kill Gan Ning for sure!" Shang started shaking all over, finally at her wit's end.  
"Your brother will not know that it is Gan Ning's. It may be Liu Bei's."  
Shang gave Da a sad smile, " I never laid with Liu Bei. Gan Ning...is the only one."  
Da looked down at the floor, "When your brother died I felt that my whole world would end. But when I discovered I was pregnant with my son it is what kept me going. You should see this as a sign of hope, a way that Gan Ning will live on...if he dies."  
Shang managed to get over to her bed, resting her ill-bodied self into the hot fabric did not soothe her in the slightest but sleep was the only way to escape the living nightmare. "But my child will be a bastard, I will never give an heir to Wu as I will love no other man."  
"Do not see it as your duty to despair for Wu's future, my son and Quan's wife still carry the Sun family in their blood. Do not add more weight to your heart." Da said affectionately while stroking a stray hair out of Shang's face. "And you may yet love again."  
Shang almost burst out laughing, "There is no way my heart will abandon Gan Ning." With that lasting notion in her mind she found herself drifting into sleep, telling herself she would try to go down to the dungeons again soon to beg to see him.  
Da Qiao watched as Shang fell asleep and then left, knowing that she could not say anything about what was spoken about here today, she owed it to Shang and the gift of true love.

In the next few days Sun Quan finally decided to call a trial. He'd been brooding over the news since the battle, his heart aching by the treachery that his sister had bestowed upon the family and Wu. He'd been a laughing stock in front of their enemies, ripping apart everything that Wu had used to stand for. Now they were just a whore house of a dynasty, where adultery had created a great shadow of doubt at the true image of Wu. Quan had never felt so angry in his life even when his father's life had been taken so rashly. Whilst running these thoughts over in his mind he'd forgotten that Zhou Yu was waiting in front of him.  
He cleared his throat and took a large gulp of wine from his goblet of wine, "Assemble everyone. Bring the prisoner up from the dungeons." He said gruffly  
Zhou Yu bowed his head and exited quickly.  
The officers that had been standing outside the room slowly made their way in, Da Qiao accompanied Shang in who could barely stand when Quan rested his cold gaze upon her the feeling was even more overwhelming. She was moved to sit as close to the front as possible, as if her own sentence was to be read out. The crowd of Wu soldiers daren't make a noise in Quan's present state so the hall was left with a deadly silence that was only disturbed by the rattling of chains as Gan Ning was brought into the room. Zhou Yu and Huang Gai held him up under his shoulders as Gan Ning's heavily fatigued body wrought with torture and interrogation was almost a breath away from death.  
He was haphazardly placed in a seat right in front of the Emperor and Shang, who already had to turn her face away in deep anguish. The man she loved was hardly able to lift his head to look at her with the deep burn marks that were across his neck and shoulders. Sun Quan barely raised an eyebrow and finished the last dregs of the wine in his cup.  
"Gan Ning of Liu Jiang, you have been arrested under suspicion of treason for fornication with Sun Shang Xiang, the Princess of Wu. You have also been arrested for adultery as you initiated a coitus relationship with a married woman. How do you plead?" Zhou Yu's voice bellowed into the hall.  
Gan Ning's eyes flickered as he adjusted to the vast bright light in the room around him, having spent so long in the dark dungeons he could scarcely remember what light was. He tried his best to talk but his mouth could hardly move, Shang gazed down at him feeling every part of her being break into a thousand pieces. She would gladly kill her brother for this.  
"If..."Gan Ning winced as the ulcers on his lips ripped a bit, "if loving Shang..."  
"You will address my sister in the proper manner!!" Quan roared, knocking his cup flying onto the floor the clattering sound resonating in the hall for a while before Gan Ning spoke again.  
Gan Ning couldn't help but glower, "If loving Princess Sun Shang Xiang is my crime..." He glanced over at her. "Then I am guilty."  
The room needn't gasp, but the empathy could be felt in the energy of the air as every Wu soldier admired his courage.  
Quan bit his lip hard, his hands clasped around the edge of the throne's arms. "Is that all you have to say? What about an apology to your Emperor and your dynasty? To my sister who you have disgraced and made a whore?"  
If Gan Ning had strength he would have throttled Quan with the chains around his wrists. "I am not sorry for what I have done; only that it has caused you such offence...my Lord."  
Sun Quan huffed, "So you do not think you are in the wrong?" he nodded his head in a patronising way, "You are without blame? Sin?"  
"It is my doing yes." Gan Ning said through gritted teeth, "But I am not ashamed nor am I wrong."  
Sun Quan looked over at his associate but Zhou Yu, as usual, only had the back bone to arrange decisions behind the Emperor's back he had no front to challenge the situation out loud. Sun Quan stared for a long time at the warrior that he had so admired and loved like a brother, there was something deep inside him that knew what Gan Ning was saying was right. How can you punish the acts of the heart? Is love a sin? He could only stand by his duty as the Emperor, inflicting punishment was a way to show that he was not weak; demonstrating that he mustn't be wronged was a way to plant his name in the ages of history. He wouldn't allow a rogue pirate turned officer to sway the power he had to keep in line.  
He took a deep breath and spoke his words very carefully. "It is with that then Gan Ning of Liu Jiang that I order you to be put to death."  
Shang cried out and attempted to run to Gan Ning but Huang Gai held her back, she screamed until her lungs were raw with lack of air, "You cannot, brother!! There is nothing hurt but your pride! I beg you to reconsider!"  
Gan Ning watched as Shang pitted herself against Huang Gai's huge frame and suddenly felt so weak in his attempts to stand for himself, but he knew that there would be no way in persuading Sun Quan to change his fate. He was to die and the only thing that filled him with fear was the thought of leaving Shang behind.  
"I have made my decision, Shang! You will not dare challenge me again!"  
"If you were only HALF the Emperor that Ce was you would know that there is more to this than being self-righteous!" Shang yelled venomously.  
This time Quan did not rage, he held that back to belittle her even more, "But sister you will suffer far greater. Like the frost that clings to grey bark in winter you will linger on in misery. And pray that in that final hour before he dies, that hope will free you. But no such hope is coming. Only winter."  
With that Shang was led out of the room and only the frosty shadow of foreboding filled the Wu hall. Bringing with it a chill that shivered the people to silence with only a final grey scale of thought.  
Death.

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ooo what will happen?! Thanks to all those who have commented on my fiction in the past years we're nearly at the end! xCfx**


	18. A Last Hope

**Chapter Eighteen : A Last Hope**

Shang listened to the hard marching of feet ascending the corridor; she turned blearily in bed to look who entered her room. The half-light from the window lit up the door space as Ling Tong crept inside. She gave as best a smile as she could, with the knowledge what awaited her later that day. Gan Ning's execution was at noon. That heavy cloud of sorrow that had been draining her for the last few weeks.

"How are you Princess?" Ling Tong asked with a gentle tone.

"I fare well as best I can." She said heaving herself up in bed to be more polite, "What calls you to me at this hour?"

Ling Tong glanced back out into the doorway to check for any passers-by before closing the door completely. He wandered into the room a few paces before placing his hands in front of his stomach and saying "I'm taking you down to see, Gan Ning."

Shang could scarcely believe her ears, "Quan has given you permission?" She bolted out of the bed and slipped on her silk slippers. "Has he finally gone mad?" She huffed sardonically before fitting a hooded cloak around her person.

Ling Tong gave a cheeky grin and shook his head, "No, not yet." He met her shocked gaze. "But I will tell the guardsmen that I do have the Emperor's word. They will not question me with you in tow, and I doubt the idle gossip has reached such lower ranking officers. They don't tend to dawdle in the halls."  
Shang didn't believe it, "That does not mean their wives don't serve at the tables and over hear it there." Shang didn't care anyway, and chance to see Gan Ning was Godsend.

"Are you sure you can get past the guards?" She asked hesitantly as they made their way to the door, "I don't want any harm to come to Gan Ning for our mistake."  
Ling Tong kept silent on the point that it being his execution tomorrow he'd doubt that Quan would punish him any further.

"No Princess, I doubt it shall be a problem."  
And with that they escaped into the dim corridor and down into the depths of the palace.

* * *

Sun Quan, fixed with a goblet of wine in hand, idly placed a game with his youngest son, the Crown Prince Sun Deng, whilst his current wife Lady Xu sewed one of his tunics by the hearth. She looked up once or twice to smile at her husband and her step-son, who had been Quan's previous wife's child. She had not yet borne him an heir and doubted she would as Quan neared his middle ages.

Quan laughed as Deng shrieked with enjoyment as Quan hid the little leather ball in one of his two hands, Deng barely two, had already the look of his mother and it pained Quan to see such likeness. He didn't dare attribute any of his sorrow to what Shang must be feeling as he saw them as entirely different things; there was nothing but sinful lust between her and Gan Ning. A fire he would soon put out come midday.

"You shouldn't excite him so, no wonder he cannot sleep." Xu said from the fireplace, pausing to fuss over the situation.

"Ah hush woman! Mind him, he is only a boy. Let him have his fun whilst he can."  
Xu sighed and went back to work but did not stop talking much to Quan's dismay.

"Have you spoken to the Princess Shang Xiang?"

Quan stiffened in response and gave up the game by placing the ball in his son's hand. "What concern is that of yours, wife? She has said her words to me, and they had all been but lies up till now."

"I think you should listen to her without a court room full of people. She is after all, firstly your sister, and the heir to the throne."

"I care little for such tittle-tattle with such matters at stake, she should have thought of this before she starting gallivanting with soldiers!" Quan said sternly his patience running thin.

"You say that as if she were a common court whore!" Xu snapped defensively, thoroughly believing in the usual belief that men believed it fine to empty their passion into any half-obliging woman but a free woman follow her heart to a free man and they were whores. "Do not think you are so correct with such self-righteous comments."

Quan rose to his feet and glared over to Xu, "You will think twice before speaking like that to me again."

"She fell in love Quan!" Xu stood up too, too strong to be staged down by her husband. "As did we! And you were still married to Lady Xie when we first met so do not lecture me about sin!" She threw her sewing to the ground and picking up Deng she burst out into the antechamber to get some space.  
Quan sighed heavily, knowing all too well but not wanting to admit that Xu was right. How could he judge a man for his own similar mistakes?

* * *

Shang could barely breathe as her and Ling Tong approached the guard in the dungeon corridor, the floor bore through the thin material of her slippers chilling her feet to the bone. She shuddered and drew up her hood further over her face to avoid the cold.

Ling Tong saluted briefly to the guard who seemed nonplussed by their arrival.

"Good evening, my good sir. I am here to pay a visit to the Lord Gan Ning's chamber; I have had express permission from the Emperor. I have also brought the Princess with me, so that she may say her farewells. The Emperor is aware of this too and is content with the matter, but if you feel the need to check upon this I'll wait here."

Ling Tong smirked inside his mouth as he knew that given the option of a choice or even the notion of equality with the guard that he would feel warmed enough to brush the matter aside and take his word for it. He also assumed that the guard would be aware of the repercussions of disturbing the Emperor at such an hour, with something he may have already stated was allowed. With that, the guard nodded and gestured for them to pass.

As Shang neared the guard's presence he got down quickly to one knee, which Shang wasn't surprised by, but when he started to speak she held her place.

"My Lady, I come to beg your forgiveness at the treatment of Lord Gan Ning, he is a true and just man with the skills on the battlefield that give him great honour and anyone who fights with him. I am bound to say I was only following orders and, forgive me, but I do know of your relation to him as we have spoken for hours down here when no-one is around to listen."

Shang although taken by surprise admired the man's honesty and took note of the fact that his accent was not of Wu people, but more commonly associated with the West and the people of Jing. The pieces started to fall into place.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Tao Shui, My Lady."

"And have you met Gan Ning before?"

"No, My Lady. But my father was a steward on his father's ship. My father said there were never a family more kind."

Shang smiled and placed her hand upon his head. "You are forgiven, Tao Shui. Thank you for your words."

He nodded and stood up again, smiling at her as she continued to walk down the stone corridor. Ling Tong gave her an amused look mirroring what she was thinking a few moments ago, but all such previous thoughts had dwindled away as Ling Tong began to unlock the latch on the cell door. She took in a deep inhale of breath before stepping into the even colder prison cell.

A dark figure barely shrouded in light sat slumped against the wall, having spent enough time in a prison cell herself Shang was well aware of what the long hours of solace did to a person. She almost had to stop herself from trembling as she neared the stirring figure. Within a few moments he had become fully adjusted and got to his feet as best he could when they both met in the light.

"Shang?" He voiced his face less bruised from when she last saw it but still holding the signs of a beating.

Her lip wobbled as he gripped her hard and pulled her into his chest. She muffled a wail into him, burying her head into the soft fabric and breathing in the familiar aroma.

"I have missed you." She croaked, looking into his eyes as he gently pulled her head up to face him. He wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled.

"I doubt as much as I have missed you." He murmured with such weakness that she almost felt the sadness resonating out in his speech.

"I cannot bear to lose you tomorrow, there must be something I can do or say to Quan to get him to change his mind."

Gan Ning rolled his eyes and sat down on the make-shift bed behind him. "Please Shang do not trouble yourself further."

She gasped and crouched down in front of him. "It is no trouble!" She looked away as ideas began to scurry around in her mind. "Maybe…m-maybe I could give up my right to the throne! He would love to bestow Sun Deng as his heir."  
Gan Ning looked as though Shang had just sprouted flowers from her hair, "No." He said almost too defiantly. "You have to become Empress! Royalty is in your blood; do not give it up for the sake of the heart."

Shang shook her head, "I do not care. I would give anything up for you. If you are alive, what does it matter who rules?"

Gan Ning smiled and cupped her face, "I know you would. But what good is putting Sun Quan's son in charge? He wouldn't allow us to be together not with Quan's demands on his shoulders. And besides I cannot allow you to give up your title for me. It would break my heart to see you have to give up that."

Shang's eyes began to tear up, "It will kill my heart to see you die. Would you rather that?"

Gan Ning pulled her up into an embrace where he dared to kiss her deeply, the moment lasting a life time as she moved against him desperately. She whimpered into his touch, flooding memories into both of them of their first night together and their last…

As they broke away Gan Ning whispered into her ear, "You know I love you but I can't risk you losing what is rightfully yours, I want you to promise me you will not give up your right to the throne."

Shang's throat choked up in anguish, "I promise."

She sighed as they broke away, but not too far out of each other's reach. "I have something to tell you Gan Ning."

Gan Ning tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "And what is that?"

This time the tears in her eyes were from joy and pride, "I am with child. Our child!"  
Gan Ning tried to catch his breath but it came out in a choke, no time in the world could have prepared him for this moment. "Are you certain?" He asked excitedly all the pleasure lighting his face hid the darkness from their lives for the moment.

"Yes." She grinned, "I am sure."

He gave a hearty laugh and flung her into his arms and spun her in the air. "Shang, that is brilliant news!" Settling her down once more he kissed her hard and rubbed her shoulders, "You will be a good mother."

Shang leant into his arms, "You would have been a good father." She fought the urge to cry this time as it would near break her. "What will I tell our child?"

"You will find words when the time comes." He assured her.

Gan Ning reached to his belt and removed the ring of bells from the band, "Here." He said, placing them in her hands and closing his around them. "Give these to our son when he is old enough to know their meaning."

Shang couldn't help but laugh "You believe he will be a boy then."

"Of course!" Gan Ning said in his usual gruff hearty manner, "He has come from good seed."

Gan Ning's heart ached at the thought that he would never see his child, never teach him things or watch him sleep, never be there to protect him from danger or see him reach knighthood. And mostly his son would never know him back, growing up without a father was something he knew too harshly and it pained him beyond anger that such occurrences should repeat themselves.  
Ling Tong gestured from the doorway that their time down here was running out; it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed their absence. Shang nodded to Ling Tong that she understood and prepared herself to say goodbye properly.

"Tell my boy that I love him everyday." Gan Ning said firmly, even fighting the wavering tone of sadness in his voice, "I already know he will be a strapping lad, and will have the spirit and grace of his mother." He winked kissing her forehead.

Shang struggled to talk but the lump in her throat throbbed all the anguish out of her. "I will. I will"

Her hands reaching around him in a desperate fumble of love she sought the warmth of his chest once more, pressing so hard into him that she felt she would cause a new bruise. "You have given me more joy in my life that I have ever known and I thank you for that, Shang."

She let out a short cry. "And you have to me. More than you could even imagine."  
He cupped her face beneath him and craned her up to meet his mouth, they kissed for the memory of the last time they would touch each other and it felt as though a large part of themselves melted into the tight space between them. After awhile they broke apart and just gazed at each other with such unspoken love that it hurt to even move away from.

"I l-love you." Shang said, her voice wavering.

"I love you too. And I need you to be strong for me Shang; I know what awaits us both later. I need you to be strong for my sake as well as your own."

"A-alright" She murmured closing her eyes in deep angst as he kissed her temple.

"Now go and live for us, for our child." He said with a smile despite the situation.

Shang squeezed his hand and kissed it hard before running to the door.  
Gan Ning watched her departure with every heart-breaking step and when his eyes fell upon Ling Tong he smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, my brother. I will never forget what you have done for us."

Ling Tong shook his head, "There is no need, my friend." He stepped forward and gripped his hand tightly. "You deserve it all."

Ling Tong looked over his shoulder as he heard movement upstairs.

"I understand Ling Tong, go!" Gan Ning patted the back of his hand, "Do not get into Quan's wrath."  
Shang gave him one last look before Ling Tong and her scurried back up to the upper decks.

* * *

The hour of noon crept closer than expected and before Wu knew it there was a crowd in the palace grounds and a grey cold day to accompany it. The decking surrounding the execution point led up to the stand where Shang, the other lords and her brother would sit in order to get the full view of the situation ahead. Quan had already begun to lead out the group to the stand in order to get things over and done with, without so much as a moment to pause for thought. Shang sat far away from her brother as possible but still in a respectable position for Gan Ning and the people of Wu. He was led out moments later with a black sack over his head and his arms tied around his back; she felt Da's reassuring hand on her shoulder which only stayed briefly for the fear of being seen by Quan. Shang held her composure well, despite her heavy knot in her chest, she knew that she had to be strong for the health of her child and as she had promised for Gan Ning.  
Zhou Yu stood to his feet and read out the last rites for Gan Ning, as to Quan's wishes. Shang feeling that it was a truly cowardly way of going about it but forced herself not to give him a deadly glare.

"Lord Gan Ning of Lin Jiang, you have been sentenced to death on the grounds of treason to your Lord Emperor Sun Quan. You are to have your head cut from your body." Zhou Yu paused for effect. "Are there any last words you have for your council and conscience?"

Gan Ning's hood was removed so that he may speak but his long silence indicated he had nothing to say. Shang gripped her hands tightly in her lap, until the knuckles were white and blood trickled slightly from her nails biting into her flesh. She knew he did it for pride, but hoped to hear his voice one last time before he was taken from her completely.

She looked over to Sun Quan and was surprised to see that he didn't have a look of enjoyment across his face, and wondered if underneath his mask there was guilt or remorse. Turning her attention back to the scene that was laid out before her she shut her eyes tightly and began to pray for Gan Ning's soul.

She heard the shuffle as he was placed to his knees and his neck was positioned over the block. Her hands began to shake thoroughly and Da's touch to her shoulder this time only brought her screaming back into reality.

"NO!" She yelled as loud as she could, opening her eyes in time to witness the executioner frozen with the axe above his head. She got to her feet in more than a second's passing and was running down the decking, clutching her skirts beneath her in order to not fall and miss her destination too late.

She flung herself over Gan Ning's body and looked once at the executioner and then to the crowds and above all her brother.

"I beg you Quan!" She cried, her body shaking with fervour. "Do not do what you know is wrong!"  
Quan could barely control what emotions were rushing through his being as he rose to his feet. There was neither anger nor disgust but an empty vast thought of nothing, almost as if he had never expected such a display. "Shang, what are you doing?" He asked sternly.

Without even hearing his question she cried out again, "If you do this I will take my own life and therefore take the life of the child that is growing inside me!"

The crowd gasped in unison and a few Lords on the stand glanced at each other. Quan's fist shook beside him, a mixture of shock, anger and sorrow racking his body to the bone. "Shang…" He warned

"I am your sister and most humble servant!" She voiced, getting to her feet but still close enough to block the executioner's blow, who had by now had lowered his axe anyway. "I will do anything that you require of me. But I cannot go through this!" She snatched a small blade from her side, a weapon that she had carried around with her most of her adult life and placed it over her heart.

Gan Ning struggled beneath her, "Shang, what are you doing?! Don't be stupid!"

She glanced over and gave him a strong reassuring look, before swiftly turning herself back to Quan, "Do not think I won't do it." She warned

And the whole arena descended into silence; which lasted for what seemed like eons.

Quan turned to Zhou Yu and pulled him close to talk. Shang stood breathing deeply on the platform her hands quivering over the space in front of her heart where the dagger was placed. They spoke and deliberated and the hope increased inside her like a growing fire.

Quan, once or twice, stole glances at Shang and nodded to what Zhou Yu was saying and when a smile broadened across his face of satisfaction, she knew an agreement had been met. She slowly began to lower her dagger as Quan walked out further from the pulpit.

"Okay sister."

She choked out a sigh of relief and new fresh tears began to fill her eyes, "Brother…" She began but he cut her off swiftly.

"You say that you will give up anything."

Shang paused and then said hesitantly "Yes." And wondered what brewed in her brother's intentions. "I will."

"Then you will give me time."

Shang frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I will let him live. But he will be banished from Wu. For as long as I am Emperor, and therefore for as long as I am alive you will serve me and honour me, if I require you to marry you shall marry, your child will serve Wu's army whatever its ambition, you will not be allowed to leave the Palace grounds only for war. And for as long as I hold breath you cannot see Gan Ning."

Shang felt she had been given all of joy and sorrow at one time, she was extremely relieved that Gan Ning was to be kept alive, there were no amount of words that could express the elation inside her that threatened to burst out of her in a fit of sobs and cries of glee. But on the other hand she knew that that same separation still stood, she knew of course that Quan could not give her all he had set to take from her back as there would be no punishment. But the last gesture of goodness he had given her was more of a comfort to the raging storm that she had to face, at least now she knew that there was hope.

Gan Ning was hoisted to his feet by the same two men that brought him here; they swiftly cut the ropes that bound his wrists together and without a moments hesitation they hugged. The crowds gasped and Quan dished out orders to get Gan Ning out of there, they struggled to hold onto each other as Gan Ning whispered into her ear

"When he is gone, wait for me in our garden."  
And with that he was dragged away to be taken out of the Wu kingdom altogether. Shang's hand went instinctively to her stomach where their child grew, and she had this great feeling in her soul that gave her the chance to hope that her son…or daughter…may yet know their father.

**A/N – There we are! A brand spanking new chapter and sadly one of the last few to be added… I had never intended for this story to be more than 20 chapters long so here's to nearing the end of our tale.  
I just wanted to thank all my readers, your patience and comments never go unappreciated or unnoticed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought ;)  
xCfx**


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hello all! Firstly I would like to apologize to any of you who have received an email notification for the update to this story after all these years and literally years! – Which in turn has ultimately turned out to be not an updated chapter at all but rather me waffling about how I have not updated! But I am sure, as all of you know, 'I'll write this weekend' which turns into that you'll do it next weekend, then weekends become months, months become years and a ridiculous amount too! I do feel awful but energized to finally get this story finished. So a massive HUMONGOUS thank you to those who have coaxed me on and who are still reading (very patiently waiting!) then I take my hat off to you as I would never have been this patient.  
I hate leaving things unfinished (would you believe it considering?) so I will get this done.

I have found my old story plans for the next few chapters (few? I hear you say! But yes I hope to round this long-awaited ending to 20 chapters) so here's to hoping that my writing has improved since I last updated in ..jesusss 2009! I started in 2005 when I was 15... fingers crossed that English Literature at A Level may have got me somewhere by now. JK Rowling would have been hounded if she had taken this long. (not comparing myself to her brilliance by the way ;) )

Anyway I will get cracking on the next few chapters this weekend and hopefully have something up by the end of next week. (I will go through and edit and remove all the crap I don't like so bare with!) It is so nice to come back to the Dynasty Warriors fandom, I feel compelled to go and play it again now!

All my very best to you all and watch this spaceeeee

AdamantiumHeart/ nee CagedFreedom


	20. Red Dragon Part I

**Chapter Nineteen : Red Dragon Part I**

**A/N – So here we are! 3 years later and I have finally added the next chapter. If it is any consolation I do feel awful about leaving this story in the lurch! I hope that you do enjoy it and leave me some honest feedback as it has always been so helpful in the past  
By the way just to let you know that I believe it will now be 23 chapters (odd number but what can you do!) as I want to tell Gan Ning's and Shang's story separately and not have them all inter-locking in some messy heap! Therefore it will be two chapters for Gan Ning, then two for Shang then the Epilogue. Well at least that's what I have planned... I may be able to squeeze in an additional chapter I don't know but it is all depending on whether I can make sense of all my old notes!  
Anyway all the best and please keep reading **

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

The ship lay stagnant on the semi-icy waters of the Yangtze River, the cool blue of the water barely lapping against the sides of the ship in the vast expanse of its surroundings. A lone pirate strolled steadily out onto the deck, his body hunched in on itself in an attempt to keep the wintry chill from working their way inside his clothing and freezing him to the bone. He exhaled deeply, a strong white vapour escaped into the air, lingering in the dull fog before slowly dissipating away. He and his crew had been stranded out towards the East China Sea for the best part of a sennight, with no hope that any wind would pick up in the dead lull and lead them to land.  
His hair, somewhat riddled with dirt and frost, lay in an odd tattered state about his head and his skin was dry and sore, deeply affected by the harsh weather.  
Not many of the crew would brave the upper decks with the conditions as they were but today was special for this pirate. This day meant everything to him. A day when he could peel back the black memories of the past and bring them to light, a time where he could reflect and remember all that he had lost and welcome back that familiar pang of anxiety and longing into his heart. For five years to this day he had been exiled, banished from all that he had known to be real, a life that had been cut from him like a blade to flesh. He would stand and gaze out into the distance and think of her. The one woman he had ever allowed himself to love and he would wonder. Wonder what had become of her. The questions would replay in his mind over and over again until they almost became frustrating to think of. Was she still alive? Was their child safe? What had become of all that he had known?  
Five years had gone by quickly as they had slowly, with each new day inching by trepidly with no hint of reason or closure. A day so forced into obscurity that it would rear its ugly head when the person least wanted or expected it to. For this day was one to be remembered all too harshly and had shaped him to be the person he is today.  
The man sighed, willing himself to stand a few moments more up on the ice strewn deck and allow his mind the clear freshness of the air to think in. His men knew never to ask what troubled their captain and they also knew what would befall them if they did. The pirate liked his privacy as a lack of it in the past had cost him everything, he found it difficult to show emotions and even more difficult to trust those that he would bestow his emotions to. He had become a deep shell of a man that moved from one place to the next like a shadow, untouchable and silent.

Gan Ning did not even go by his name a choice he took in order to preserve whatever protection he could over his past, to keep himself safe above all. Therefore he had assumed the name of his sword Kiran. All of his crew either referred to him as 'Sir' or 'Captain' he would have it no other way. When asked his name he would only reply Kiran and nothing else. No surname, no trace, no past.

His attention was drawn to the approaching of footsteps behind him as his second-in-command Zhou Shu walked up.  
"Sir" He addressed him firmly. "It is not wise to stand out here for too long, the men below deck are concerned that you may catch your death and then where would we be?" He said with the hint of a chuckle.  
Gan Ning smirked if only for a second and kept his arms held tightly across his chest. "They'd most likely be swimming at the bottom of the waters with not even their wits about them." He crooked an eyebrow back at Zhou Shu who simply smiled and nodded.  
After a few moments silence of observing the horizon, Zhou Shu spoke again this time a bit more warily, "Will you come inside, sir?"  
Gan Ning cleared his throat in an awkward manner, wishing not to have to explain the reasons for his solace. "I will, man. My men can spare me a few more moments surely." He said gruffly. Not turning around this time to see his comrade's reaction. He knew he had made his point however when the footsteps slowly retreated from whence they came.  
Gan Ning knew he would have to go back down eventually and face the jovial faces of his crew, join in the drinking and the gambling of the little treasures that they held. However despite his inability to trust new people, it would always amaze him how warmed he felt in their company and how that five years amongst some of the best men that he had ever knew had more than helped him to rebuild that barrier between him and the past that he had always hoped he could forget.  
Gan Ning allowed his thoughts to stray to her one more time before pressing his fingers to his lips in some sort of silent prayer and striding back across the ship to the decks below.

* * *

Gan Ning entered into the dimly lit quarters below deck; the stale stench of ale pierced the air mingling with the sour sweat-stained smell of pirates who had not been able to bathe for the freezing waters. It was the kind of odour that left a taste in your mouth.  
Gan Ning grimaced but knowing that he didn't probably smell too righteous himself he took his place over by the ale barrels in the corner. He picked up his familiar mug and started guzzling the tasteless ale contents down his gullet. It may have been unpleasant but it was all they had.  
The rest of the men slurred in a hazy hubbub of inane conversation, laughing and slamming their hands loudly down on the wooden tables. Gan Ning groaned, rubbing his fingers into his temples in a useless attempt to concentrate amidst the noise.

_"When he is gone, wait for me in our garden."..._

Gan Ning's last words to Shang resonated in his head. Why had he chosen to say that? He should have told her to meet him somewhere so that they could have run away together. He should have told her so many times that he loved her until the words didn't have meaning anymore. The main frustration with regret was that you know that the decision you had made was ultimately the only one you could have. If they had run away together Sun Quan would never have given up searching for them, what kind of happiness and peace would they have found if they had to constantly look over their shoulders?  
In time they would have grown to resent one another and that prospect seemed the worst of all.

_...Shang fumbled with Gan Ning's hand as the Wu guards forcibly dragged him from her, a sharp hollow void opened in the pit of her stomach as his hand slipped out of hers; his eyes said everything, that she must wait, be patient, be strong. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry, an indescribable place in her chest clenched so tightly that she painfully held in the wail she wanted to let out. Her knees fell to the floor and she felt so filled with despair that she wanted to lie down and just die. How was love ever good?  
Gan Ning watched helplessly as he was pulled further and further away, his heart collapsed in on itself as he saw her break down knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it, to comfort her. He had prayed so strongly in that instant that she would be okay that if any fate could befall him he didn't care; he would welcome if it would just to spare her the anguish. Although he had held a small glimmer of hope that he would see Shang again, most of his pain in that moment was born out of the belief that he never would. The crowds followed to heckle him out of the stadium, to a point where no matter how he tried to crane his head he could no longer see her. That image of her would forever be burned into his mind, his soul._

Gan Ning felt the well-known lump rise in his chest. He rubbed his hands tiredly over his face and remained hidden in that cocoon before his attention was turned to approaching heavy footsteps.  
He looked up to see one of his generals Li Jian approaching the table. Li Jian was only a few years older than Gan Ning and reminded Gan Ning a lot of how he had been in his youth; troublesome and disgruntled. He was a rather handsome man but his face had been marred by a deep scar that ran from the right corner of his lip and across his cheek. It is said he had attained it as a young boy trying to defend his mother against a group of brigands. Sadly he became an orphan, much like Gan Ning, which left Li Jian to fend for himself. He eventually found refuge with a band of pirates of whom ultimately shaped him into being the dark shadow of a man that he was today.  
"Have you any more of that?"  
Gan Ning spanned his arm out to welcome him to sit down. Despite their similar pasts, Gan Ning and Li Jian never saw eye to eye, but just as his relationship had been with Ling Tong at the start he didn't particularly care just so long as he didn't cause any trouble.  
Li Jian gulped down his mug, not even wincing at how awful it tasted. "How much longer are we going to stay like this?"  
Gan Ning shrugged his shoulders, "There's nothing I can do Jian. I cannot control the winds."  
Li Jian scowled inwardly, disgusted by how flippant their supposed Captain could be, he re-filled his mug and drank deeply again. "I was talking to a few men yesterday and I believe that maybe we could take out a few rowing boats to try to find land and get provisions. No ships have passed in the whole time that we have been stuck here, nothing to loot..."  
Gan Ning listened absently, swirling the dregs of his ale in his mug. Li Jian looked him up and down but continued anyway, "...all we are doing here is idleness. We are the Red Dragon Pirates!" He exasperated, "We should be putting our name out as it once was; not drifting in this_ pathetic_ den of wasteland."  
"And you believe the best thing to do is to send out men blindly? We don't even know which way to piss let alone finding the nearest land."  
Li Jian's temper brewed gently beneath the surface. "We will _die_ here, sir."  
"Don't be silly, man!" Gan Ning groaned in aggravation. "We have enough food and ale to last at least another week. The winds cannot be dormant for much longer, just be patient before you blow your own head off."  
Li Jian's jaw twitched, "Well maybe I just have the _guts_ to do something about it rather than wait here till we rot!"  
The room went deadly silent as Li Jian's voice roared above the merrymaking. Each man stood quickly with their hands to their swords as Li Jian and Gan Ning sat with their eyes like daggers at each other. Gan Ning shook his head reassuringly to Zhou Shu as he sidled up.  
Li Jian held his gaze, unafraid by the tension that hung in the air, Gan Ning slowly rose himself to his feet the sound of his heels and the sharp screech of the bench beneath him was the only sound that briefly broke the silence.  
"Take your men at first light. If you are successful then so be it, we will await your return." His voice low and cautious, "If not, then I have lost nothing... save one feckless fire of a man with no honour."  
Li Jian glowered, his hands trembling in an attempt to keep down his rage.  
Gan Ning turned his gaze from him slowly and addressed the room, "Any man who wishes to go with Li Jian, be my guest."  
All the men deeply respected Gan Ning and he smiled inwardly as he knew that Li Jian would most likely go alone, they all kept their hands tightly on the heel of their swords until Gan Ning had completely left the room. Li Jian stormed above deck the ale mugs clattering in his wake. A few moments passed before they all settled back into their own activities again but this time a little quieter than before.

_Gan Ning grunted as he made a harsh impact with the hard ground, a sharp pain shot all the way down the right side of his body, the sun glaring in his eyes as he tried his best to roll onto his back. Two of the Wu guards instantly dropped down from horseback and began to lay into him, their firsts refreshing old bruises from Gan Ning's time in imprisonment. He buckled over, groaning in pain, as one of their boots drove into his stomach; winding him.  
He forced himself to get up trying to fight them back, successfully swinging a crippling punch to one guard's privates; two broader Wu guards joined them suddenly, grabbed Gan Ning and viciously pulled his arms behind his back almost to the point of ripping them from his sockets. Gan Ning growled, struggling was almost useless but he wouldn't give in, the first Wu guard got back to his feet clutching himself tenderly before bringing his fist again and again into Gan Ning's stomach. The rigidity of his body caused the pain to double, he took every blow stifling his cries as best he could, the Wu guard then leant forward and gripped Gan Ning's hair tugging his head back. Gan Ning squinted, wincing as the grip pulled at his scalp causing salty sweat to run into the open cut on his eyebrow.  
"Don't ever come back." A voice warned in the swirling array of blinding sunshine.  
The two men behind him let go, Gan Ning felt his body slack, the burning sensation in his muscles beginning to set in. He watched as one by one they all made their way back to their steeds to leave.  
He huffed and chuckled, his body falling forward weakly, "You punch like a girl."  
The same guard twisted instantly on his heel, letting out a large war cry as he brought his knee straight into Gan Ning's face. The pain was crushing, Gan Ning sailed backwards, blood splattering from his mouth as he shuddered on the floor. He coughed and brought up bile, retching into the sand beneath him.  
He thought they may kill him there but they didn't, the sound of galloping hooves dissipated into the distance._

_Gan Ning couldn't be sure how long he lay there, the thickening acidity of bile in his mouth thoroughly dehydrated him and he was sure that his arm was broken. Even if he could get up; where would he go? He had never been afraid of death but to die out here with no dignity was not the way he had wanted to go.  
He sighed as he rolled onto his back, taking care not to put too much pressure on his arm, he licked at his chapped lips wincing as he ran over another cut. He took in his surroundings and consequently confirmed that he was in the middle of nowhere. It was absolutely barren.  
Gan Ning prepared himself for the inevitable, maybe that prayer for Shang had led him here, maybe he was to die so that she could be spared the anguish of waiting for him? Had he made some sort of pact with the Devil?  
However a few moments went by and a new scurry of hooves echoed in the distance, his delirium pushed Gan Ning to the brink of unconsciousness, he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see the silhouette of a man in the sun. A man with a long brown pony-tail and a pair of nun- chucks at his waist..._

_His eyes snapped open as an indescribable explosion of pain soared in his shoulder; he instantly shot up gripping for a weapon in defence that was not there. He felt a steadying hand on his other shoulder holding him down.  
"I'm sorry." Ling Tong said, "I wanted to try to set it while you were unconscious."  
Gan Ning groaned rolling on to his good side, clutching the throbbing muscle. "Well, you have never been one to be subtle..." He muttered, smirking as best as he could.  
Ling Tong sighed, "Very funny...Here sit up." He commanded helping Gan Ning to rest against the mound of sand behind him. Gan Ning looked down as Ling Tong dipped a rag into the slightly salted water beside him and began to dab at his wounds.  
Gan Ning winced each time, the healing almost as brutal as the punches had been. Ling Tong continued in silence wrapping his various cuts with gauze. When he was done he passed Gan Ning a water satchel, "Don't drink too fast." He warned.  
Gan Ning sipped as best he could, his thirst almost unbearable. When he was satisfied, he leant back and sighed. "Thank you."  
Ling Tong averted his gaze placed his hands on his knees and slowly eased himself to his feet. "I have bought you a fresh horse. Damn difficult for me to have done so... but I managed to slip out without being seen..."  
Gan Ning grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, the pain in his arm slowly dulling to an sensitive ache, he hobbled over to the black stallion beside Ling Tong's horse and brushed its mane. "He is just the same as my horse." He rested his head with relief against the neck of the steed. "I cannot thank you enough, brother."  
Ling Tong sighed, wishing above all things that they were in different circumstances, wishing quite selfishly that none of this had happened. He was so angry at the pain that his friends had caused themselves. It needn't have happened if Shang and Gan Ning had had some self-control. But then who was he to question the wild actions of the heart?  
"Here." He said, Gan Ning turned and his heart leapt as he saw his sword glimmering brightly in Ling Tong's outstretched arms. He almost felt like he was going to cry, as he hobbled forward to run his hands along the familiar engravings at the handle.  
"You've got to go on." Ling Tong told him. "She won't survive if you die. You __**have **__to come back. I don't care how long it takes, even if I have to come and find you. I will."  
Gan Ning looked at the determination in his dear friend's eyes and knew that he would keep his word on that. "I look forward to that day, Ling Tong."  
He gripped Ling Tong's shoulder gratefully and pulled him in for a hug, not caring that his body ached with the pressure against his bruises. "You are a brilliant man and I am indebted to you forever." Gan Ning said, his gratitude almost choking him to tears.  
Ling Tong pulled back and smiled to break any chance that Gan Ning felt awkward with the tears he was trying to hide, "No you don't." He said firmly and with that he passed him two more water satchels and as much food that he had. Ling Tong then clambered atop his horse. "Goodbye brother. I'll see you soon." Ling Tong said who was getting slightly choked up himself.  
Gan Ning nodded and bowed to Ling Tong modestly. Gan Ning watched as Ling Tong quickly hit his heels backwards and spurred the horse home. He was overwhelmed by the courage of his friend for helping him and knew that whatever prayer he had made before had been thrown back in his face by whatever great Creator there was. He must wait, he must be patient, he must be strong... and as Gan Ning eased himself up onto the black steed he knew that he would._

* * *

"Ha-ha! You see!" Gan Ning laughed heartily, slamming his hand of cards down on the table, "Best of three."  
Zhou Shu and his younger brother Zhou Jin both looked wearily to one another, Zhou Shu shook his head in disbelief, "I just don't understand it. No one is that lucky..." He looked at his brother and smirked, "And I used to believe that Zhou Jin hid tricks up his sleeves."  
Gan Ning gave a broad smile; he had always been good at cards even back in the days when he was with Huang Zu's army, "No tricks...No sleeves!" Gan Ning rubbed his bare wrists up to his arms.  
His handsome features all the more prominent from his new shaven appearance. The warmer weather began to set in only a few days after Li Jian had left the ship in search of land and although there was still no stiff wind, the discomfort from the condition of his hair and caused Gan Ning to shave it off; which had left him with a very rugged stubble. Although Gan Ning was only in his late twenties, he looked as fresh-faced as he had before his days of Wu, before all the pain and turmoil in his life there had caused him to withdraw into himself. He felt better for it though, almost as if a slight change could make all the difference.

Li Jian had returned by the end of the next week, warmly welcomed by the men as he had brought back plenty of fresh ale and provisions to get them through the next month. Gan Ning admitted that he had been wrong and they had left it at that. Li Jian's pride was too high to accept any semblance of a friendship but he still was part of the crew no doubt.  
The nearest land lay only a few miles west of them, Li Jian had spent some time there getting to know the place, scoping for any other pirates in the area who could cause some unwelcome attention. He spoke extensively of a small old inn on the waterfront where he had enjoyed the company of a few 'ladies of the night', the place was never closed and served any passer by whether it be in the dark recesses of night or when the sun was at its highest in the sky. Intermittently the other men would ask inappropriate questions about the various acts of foreplay and the eagerness of the women. The questions became cruder as the wine and ale flowed. Li Jian, rarely one to laugh, thoroughly enjoyed the attention and said he would introduce the men to some of his 'friends' when they arrived there.  
Gan Ning rolled his eyes, shaking his head and smirking, "I don't believe those men were ever starving for food..."  
The innuendo broke all 3 of the men into riotous laughter as the look upon the pirates' faces across the other side of the room only added to the joke more.

The Zhou brothers, in fact, had been the very early members of Gan Ning's crew. When Gan Ning had finally reached the nearest glimpse of civilisation 5 years ago he had met them down in a small town at the riverside selling fish with their father. Their father had owed a great deal of coinage to a man named Shi Qiang, a very dangerous outlaw who had managed to salvage a living at the expense of others. It was said that you never met Shi Qiang in person only his thugs and his whereabouts were as elusive as his identity. Li Jian had spoken many times of Shi Qiang and claimed to have met him but as much as the men humoured his stories they didn't believe it. Shi Qiang headed a large crew of hellish men, who did what they liked to who they liked with no sense of remorse or reprimand. He apparently owned a black ship with red sails that was full of great stolen treasure from his journeys out into native lands but no one had ever seen this ship or known anyone to have done.  
Either way Zhou He, Zhou Shu and Jin's father, was very serious about the man who had this hold over his life and when Gan Ning was taken in by the Zhou family he promised their father, that for his kindness, he would do something about it.  
The next time one of Shi Qiang's men turned up to collect payment, Gan Ning and Zhou Shu followed him.

"_Quiet!" Gan Ning hushed Zhou Shu as he scrambled down into the hiding space beside him.  
Gan Ning had been living with the Zhou family for a little under a month and in that short space of time he had grown to trust them. They were good, honest and hard-working people who had shown him nothing but kindness and understanding when he gave so little in return. Zhou Shu didn't even know Gan Ning's past and he didn't dare to ask; it was clear that Gan Ning had come from a rough background. When he had nearly fallen from his horse that day on the riverbank, the state of which he was in answered any questions that they had about where he had come from. A place not to speak about either because it caused him too much pain or fear, they would never know which.  
"Sorry, Kiran" Zhou Shu whispered, craning his neck to peer over the wall.  
He could see the nameless man walking down the river deck; this was the man that would visit his father on a weekly basis to collect his debts. Gan Ning had remained reserved about it at first, dressing just as simple townsfolk presenting himself as an employee for Zhou He, he made note of the way that the man spoke, his attitude, his weaknesses, his soft spots. Analysing the prey in every way he could so that when it came to confronting him he knew exactly how to work him.  
"Have you never seen where he's gone before?" Gan Ning whispered back.  
"No." Zhou Shu mumbled defensively, "Father would never allow us...he couldn't run the risk that we wouldn't come back. Besides if anything happened to me it would be only him and Zhou Jin..."  
"Okay okay." Gan Ning taunted in mock defence, "I was only asking..." throwing Zhou Shu a cheeky smile before turning back to look at where the man went.  
"He's boarding one of those ships!" Gan Ning murmured excitedly.  
"What's so great about that!? We can't get on unseen?"  
"He has a ship." Gan Ning wiggled his eyebrows, "It's been a long time since I commandeered one."  
Zhou Shu's eyes widen in shock, "You-you were a _**pirate**_?"  
Gan Ning suddenly realised what he had just said and that dark look of thought came across his face that Zhou Shu hated to see. Almost as if Gan Ning was back whether he had come from.  
"Just the son of one" He said vaguely, with a tone that signified the conversation was over. "Come on!" He gestured, scrambling out from behind the wall to run down to the riverbank and with amazing dexterity and without pause for thought he launched himself into the waters and made a slow crawl underneath the decking.  
Zhou Shu took a sharp intake of breath to prepare himself and followed suit._

_They could hear the man speaking above on the ship deck to one of his crew, clearly someone who feared him greatly due to the hesitant way in which he spoke to him.  
"H-How did it go, Jie?"  
"The Zhou family are short this week. I may have to start knocking the old man around, what use is it being this easy with them all the time?"  
"Shi Qiang has always told us that that is the best way to earn their trust then the surprise of a brutal attack would cause them to be more fearful in future..."  
"I know that piss-stain!" Growled the man, who they knew now as Jie, "I think it's better to have that from day one... Total and utter obedience, that way we wouldn't have to stand for short comings!"  
"You're right Jie."  
"Course I'm right. Now get the sails up we got to get going, Shi Qiang may not threaten common townsfolk but his men cannot be late (!)" Jie sneered, a man who was clearly tired of this 'omniscient' ruler  
Gan Ning scanned the ship's exterior quickly trying to find a way to climb aboard. His smile widened as he saw little wooden crevices dipping into the stern. It was very nice craftsmanship but they clearly didn't think of any security breaches. "Come on Zhou Shu." He ordered swimming quickly up to the back of the ship and climbed upwards with great agility that he was almost on the top deck before Zhou Shu had even put his hand into the first crevice._

"_NO! " Jie yelled, fisting up his little sidekick by the scruff of his neck and hurtling him into the flagstaff. The smaller much younger man scrambled in his hunched over position desperately trying to shield his face. "I said that the Shen family owed 4 and 50 NOT 4 and 15!"  
"I-I'm sorry Jie, you know I thought..."  
"Well DON'T; don't think you witless poor excuse for a man. Maybe if you knew you mouth from you arse-crack then you wouldn't still be a babe in swaddling! How am I supposed to take this back to Shi Qiang now? We're going to have to turn the ship back and go and visit the Shen family again aren't we? We're not going to look very hard then will we?"  
"Jie, I will take it out of my wage packet, I won't have it all this month. I can fix this I-I can."  
Jie stepped back and contemplated the weasel before him. "What use is that? When I can have it all?"  
He gestured to one of his other hard-faced men, "Meng Shu, break his legs and throw him overboard."  
"NOOOOO!" He cried out petrified, "PLEASE PLEASE JIE! I BEG YOU!"  
Meng Shu gathered the young lad up, reaching around behind him to grab his war hammer, his victim squealing like a pig as he tried to kick out of his grasp. Jie watched on in enjoyment as Meng Shu raised the hammer far above his head and –  
"So you think that you are so tough that you let one of your lovers kill men for you?" A mocking voice came from above and behind him.  
Jie turned around to see a man standing, with his arms folded, up at the upper stern deck. His hair long and held upward by a deep red bandana, his chest bare and covered with tattoos.  
"Who in the fu-"  
"My name is not important." Gan Ning threw his hand up nonchalantly before hopping down to the deck below, he reached up and over his back to pull his faithful sword. "What is important is that you, and you..." He pointed at Meng Shu who was still in suspended animation, "...just stop what you're doing so that we can have a talk."  
Jie stood partly open mouthed, repulsed at the thought that this random person had so casually wandered onto his ship.  
"And could you just do me a favourrrr..." Gan Ning hummed picking up the still-shaking victim, "...What's your name, man?"  
"Uh-uh..."  
"Well Uh-Uh do me a favour and start swimming back to shore." He winked, patted the young lad on the back and chucked him ceremoniously into the sea. Zhou Shu tried to stifle his laughter as he watched from the stern, hidden behind a few ale barrels.  
"Now" Gan Ning said very seriously, his tone losing all shred of humour amazingly retreating back into the warrior that he was. "I don't know who this Shi Qiang is and quite frankly it makes no difference to me if I ever do. But I am tired of seeing people I care about threatened and ashamed...it makes me just twitchy..." Gan Ning pretended that he had a discomfort in his neck, rolling his head backwards like squaring up for a fight, he spun his sword in his hand decoratively before catching it perfectly and holding it out in front of him, "...I want this ship. I imagine that you are in command here Jie so it's best I resolve this matter with you..."  
"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU –"  
Jie's words were cut dead, by the sound of whipping wind and the sight of spinning metal, as Gan Ning's sword landed directly into his chest. Gan Ning stood, a little flustered with the gusto at which he had thrown the weapon, watching as Jie's head flopped down and crumbled into the deck. The Zhou's money rolled out of his money pouch and into the pool of blood forming around his dead body.  
The rest of the men on deck stood absolutely flabbergasted their faces a mixture of shock and relief. Not one of them stood forward to speak, they were just in awe of this man that stepped forward and had ripped the proverbial rug from Jie's feet. It had come to pass, that most of the men hadn't been this demonised army of Shi Qiang as stories had made them out to be most of the men onboard this ship were not of high enough rank to have ever stepped on board 'The Black Ship' and therefore held no real loyalty to a man they had never seen. Jie had tortured and tormented the men, and of those previous, for too long that they were pleased to be rid of him.  
These were the men that became part of the Red Dragon Pirates. _

* * *

Gan Ning almost forgot what secure land felt like when he deposited himself down onto the banks of the town of Koei, the place that Li Jian had been speaking so long about. It took awhile for his internal equilibrium to balance properly to walking on firm ground. It was pitch black by the time the ship had finally moored and the men were eager to spend time away from life at sea.  
In the end, all of it made no difference to Gan Ning because he couldn't allow himself to attach himself too freely to anyone or any place. If the last five years since leaving Wu had taught him anything it was to be like this. His return to the seas prevented him from being anywhere for too long and avoided any chance that he may be recognized.  
He glanced ahead at as his men as they slowly strode up the bank towards Li Jian's famous Inn, leaving Gan Ning to his devices as he took awhile to take in his surroundings. He took this as just the next part of stepping stones to seeing Shang again, each stone so far had brought him to here safely and he was grateful for it. Gan Ning could almost feel her on the horizon. _Next year_, Gan Ning told himself, _next year I will see her again_.  
However little did Gan Ning know how much his life was going to change, over the next 5 years, when he stepped into that Inn...


End file.
